THE SPEC OPS: THE PATH OF REDEMPTIONS
by TheAutorArgentina
Summary: After the Delta team had finished their supposed mission that they themselves thought the work was good but all this was Walker's madness.until reality comes back in and he decides to face justice but his country looks at him as a criminal and in Dubai they see him as a monster.until one day before they went to the Dubai border they were transported to another world. Martin X Origa
1. 00:: The surrender of the Delta

**_NA_**

: **_Well change something in which in my story Lugo and Adams is alive but not in the original story. I did Canon by changing the final in the Walker and his team is alive but traumatized and full of guilt. Leave me in the comments if you liked the summary with images._****_WARNING: The Spec Ops: The Line And Kuroinu dont belong me._**

* * *

We see a hovel that is badly disarranged and isolated from society and from the refugee camp. There are two soldiers injured and trauma two of those who spend days in Dubai. they did something inhuman that does not have the forgiveness of god and neither of the societies nor the marines. They violated the human rules and military laws. Lugo and Adams are waiting for their captain to finish the mission. Lugo is lying on the stretcher and gems with pain all over his body. adams was sitting on the ground with his eyes lost and was taking a flask.

"What am I going to tell you my mother?" Lugo said sadly and painfully. "My mother will not see me with this tender face, I do not want to look her in the eye"

"Young ..." Adams said in an angry tone "We have been loyal to our captainour hands are stained so we will wait for the Captain and he will take us out "He said with eyes of madness." Walker said the true culprits were those of the 33rd. and we have fulfilled the mission we will be the ... "Adams was going to say Heroes but Walker enters the hovel.

"We're the villains," Walker said sourly and horribly. Adams and Lugo look at his captain who had a pale face and his skin is that of a dead man. "All this was a trick of my damn delirium."

"Delusions?" Adams raises his eyebrow and growls angrily "WHAT IT'S DELIRIUM? !!"He shouts angrily and grabs Walker's shoulder. "What the fuck are you talking about ?!" Lugo tries to lift the bed and growls in pain and frowns angrily.

"Martin, what happened up !!" Walker asks him who is confused and shocked. Walker listens to echoes of the voices of Adams and Lugo arguing with him and begins to remember once in which Konrad told the truth that he was killing the soldiers of the 33rd who was saving the refugees.

"Konrad was dead since we started the mission." Walker tells his two companions the hard truth. "It was all my fault.33rd Soldiers of the Damned did not torture or kill refugees from Dubai everything has been my delusions, my radio was broken and I listened to the voices of Konrad in my head. We guys have killed the heroes and refugees and we've become villains. "Adams laughs hysterically and slaps Walker on the shoulder but his face becomes furious and he raises his fist.

**_POW_**.

Walker falls on his back and Adams rushes by grabbing him in the neck. "WHAT WE DID DO ALL THIS TIME, WE ALL FOLLOWED YOUR ORDERS THAT WE DID NOT WAS A MISSION OF GOOD BUT A MISSION OF EVIL, FUCKING MURDERER !!" Adams Screams angry and Walker had an expression of regret and guilt.

"That's it, unleash your rage, I'm the villain and I deserve that." Adams raises his fist and trembles. Adams growls angry and lets go of Walke's neck. He covers his face and groans in agony and devastated what the whole mission is about. Lugo lowers his head and shakes his head.

"No no no no no..."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" Walker babbled and grabbed the radio. Adams looks at Walker.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"What we did from the beginning before we got into my world" Walker said and turned on the radio "Somebody copy me?"

**_《Speaking Falcon-one. Who am I talking to?》_**

"Martin Walker, Delta Unit Leader" He said in a downcast tone.

**_《What?!》_**

"I and my unit will give ourselves to you, I request an extraction from Dubai, survivors only the three of us are left" Walker turns down the radio and looks at his two men "So far it's over, I've decided to confront reality and confess my crimes that I've committed and you do not have to saynothing. just say that you were the victims of my exaggerated orders with madness. "walker raises his hand and makes a greeting "Thank you for joining me and serving me"

Lugo and Adams go walking by and look at him with dead eyes and contempt for Walker. "It's that I deserve, a punishment."

* * *

**_4 days later._**

* * *

We see a drone flying over a highway that had many abandoned vehicles but when the part of the Dubai entrance arrives, he notices that three people are seated and gives a warning to the other squadrons. a young man warns a soldier of Zulu that they found the three Deltas and the soldier of Zulugrab the radio to warn the four squads_._

_《Here Zulu. We have already found them.》_

_《Here Alpha. they already reached the destination》_

_《Here Beta. If we already arrive they are here. we are with the Falcon-one together with the Alpha and Charlie squad》_

_《Here Echo. I see that the two are not armed but except one》_

_《Lieutenant White and if he starts shooting at us》_

_《All units do not fire when Walker shoots. We will annihilate them》_

The five Hummve approaches where Martin, Lugo and Adams are sitting.

Soldiers begin to get out of vehicles. a soldier who is the leader of the Falcon-one raises the radio.

"Here Falcon One. We have found them. Captain Walker" The soldier slowly approaches when a soldier alerts the others to see that Walker is equipped with AA12.

"He armed!" Walker walks slowly to the soldiers.

"Okay, don't shoot.!"

"Look at his eyes"

"Listen to me all!" Soldier Falcon One yells at all the soldiers "Lieutenant White said that if he makes a suspicious move they already know what they should do" Look at Walker and walk slowly. Captain Walker, Lieutenant Adams and Sergeant Lugo can help you but first Walker needs you to put down the gun. "He said calmly.

"He doesn't obey," said soldier Zulu.

"Shut up !. He is traumatized. Give them a second." Walker is slowly approaching a meter away. "Now hand me the gun, we are going to take them home." Walker approaches the soldier and extends his arm, passing the weapon.

"I give up ..." Walker said in a defeated tone. Lugo and Adams gets up and goes to the separate humvee. Walker looks at the other soldiers who had a serious and angry look. Walker climbs the Humvee from the rear. Zulu Soldier raises the radio.

"Squadrons already have what they are looking for. What are they going to do to those three murderers?" A Soldier of the Damned 33 said in an angry tone.

_《The general wants him alive and we don't know if he is going to condemn to death for what they did in Dubai. but we will send the equipment of supplies and extractions to help the refugees of Dubai and also the survivors of 33. We are sorry for the losses. White out》_

_**THE SPEC OPS: FIVE SQUADS IN EOSTIA**_

* * *

**_Thank for reading the prologue. Leave the rewiews if you like this story._**

**_I thank all my followers._**

**If you are interested in having your Oc character participate in my story, send me a private message**


	2. 01:¿Do you want become a hero?

**_ACT ONE: ¿Do you want to become a Hero?_**

* * *

**_Martin Walker state._**

**_Reputation: 0%._**

**_"Martin Walker is already known as the monstrou of Dubai and of all Arab countries. The United States military treats him as a criminal."_**

**_Trusts:_**

**_Delta: 0%_**

**_Echo: 0%._**

**_Beta: 0%._**

**_Charlie: 0%._**

**_Zulu: 0%._**

**_General: 0%._**

**_Disadvantage: Nobody trusts Martin Walker._**

* * *

**_Abu Dhabi from Emirate of Arabia United. Hour: 11: 35 AM. Four days after the extraction of Dubai._**

"Martin Walker get up.said the judge in a serious tone. A 35-year-old man with short military hair and a short beard and has a bandage on his right cheekbone and stands up to hear his name. "The first Act is using the white phosphorus and liquidating the refugees of Dubai, Second Act destroying water supply of the camp, Third Act destroying radio communications, and last act massacring the battalions of 33. You have something to say in your against. said the military judge, removing the paper that said atrocious things that Delta did.

"None, it was all my fault," Walker said with remorse.

"Are you going to take all the blame and even that of Lugo and Alphanso?" Asks the judge.

"They were victims and they listened to my orders, I am the one responsible for the destruction of Dubai and also the 33rd battalion. I admit everything and accept what I did in Dubai," Martin said with a serious tone and guilt.

"I see ... for the rest of your team: the penalty is locked up in prison for 30 years for participating in the massacre and also for the evil mission. And especially you Martin Walker, your penalty is death without pain, it ends the meeting "The judge raises the hammer and hits the table. The two guards put the chains in Martin's hands and feet and lead him to the double door and go outside where there are Arab people who are upset and furious so the Delta team killed the loved ones of the Dubai.

the people are being contained by the group of Arab police in the riot police and are preventing them from passing the line that is the headquarters of the United States.

Walker looks at the furious people and you hear the curses in Arabic language shouting** * Demon, Monster, Dies, You killed my children, You killed my family, You are a demon without a heart and etc ***

Walker looks at the Humvee car that there are two people handcuffed in the hands and on the feet they are Lugo and Alfonso who have the looks debated and blamed. The guards push Walker into the Humvee. A bald man with a white beard. his uniform is olive green and a cin had a disappointed look at Martin who had an emotionless look.

"Lieutenant White!" The man shouts. white appears and his dress is light brown ACU vest with camouflage and tactical helmet and his chest is attached to the M9 gun and the back is hung an M1A4 along with a group of 12 people who have different armaments.

"Lieutenant Ray White hereleader of the Alpha team, General Jonhson "He said waving.

"You and Team Echo have a mission to escort those three deltas to the Sarja airport and take it back to the United States," said the general in a serious tone.

"And what are you going to do?" Ray asks.

"I will take the Zulu, Beta and Charlie team along with my little battalion of volunteers to help Dubai and rescue the survivors and especially one of the 33rd men. I have to make some arrangements that Konrad and Martin madeI will have to clean up the disasters "He said before looking at the fact that there is a black limousine that is parked at the front of the building and there was a small Arab flag." Good luck and watch those delta not escape and do not commit suicide "

"Yes sir..."He said before raising his hand saluting in a military manner. The 8 soldiers are divided into three. The Three Person Alpha team is in the other Humvee from the front and another three that would be the echo team and the two soldiers that would be the driver and the guard to watch over the Humvee from the deltas.

the three humvee depart driving leading to the part where there is a clear route thanks to the Arab police who cleared.

As for Walker, he looks out the window looking at the streets that there are angry people and cursing. Lugo and Alfonso were staring at the floor. Walker closes his eyes to sleep as long as possible since he is playing and has a death penalty. Its only life time is one week.

* * *

10 hours later

* * *

Route 311. Hours 19: 29.

The three humvee was still in the middle of the desert and stops on the road.lower the 6 soldiers Ray looks back that there are two soldiers who are sleeping, one is of a tanned man with sunglasses and a camouflage scarf and another a young man of pale skin who is sleeping leaning against the window.

"Wake up Miller and William (William is the character of ClaudioMareco) !!" Ray shouts waking his team.

"Are we there yet?" Said the tanned man and his metal necklace shows a name with a surname called Miller Michael.

"I think not sergeant?said the man rubbing his eyes and yawning. His collar is stuck in the helmet that his name is William Kahler.

"Well get off Humvee" He said before lowering the humvee and look around that it is a desert. "Team Echo?"

[Speaking Lieutenant Harrison]

"Status of your team?He said before looking at the third Humvee that I park.

[Stable. Let's set up camp here on the road]

"Yes, because a storm is coming ..." Ray said and looks at William who takes out the camtiplora and takes "Cabo, don't take one ..."

"Yes sir."

"Ray look at this Humvee ...Miller said pointing to the Humvee that he parked and leaves two soldiers. "Why are we escorting those killers?" He said angrily.

"It's our package. Two in prison for a few decades and another ..." Ray makes a gesture and simulates cutting his neck.

"Ah ..." Miller said.

in the other Humvee that is from the Echo team, three people leave, one is a bald man with a black beard and has a SPAS-12 on the back and another is a skull mask soldier who hides in the mouth and is armed with a rifle Sniper and look around the place and the other is a soldier ofWhite skin and has a light machine gun in his hand and a W1300 shotgun hanging on his back."Riley assures the perimeter that there is no surprise of the desert insurgents," said the bald

"Yes, Mr. Harrison," he said in a serious tone.

"Wesley**_ (@Danteirfenus character)_**" Harrison said looking at Wesley that he is watching the Delve Humvee who was frowning.

"Wouldn't it be better to kill them now?" Wesley said seriously.

"General's orders, take them to the United States with the three alive, not with three corpses," Harrison said gravely.

"You are not angry enough that those bastards killed hundreds of the 33rd battalion and also killed the refugees of the Dubai" Wesley Protest.

"Keep your mind cold. Don't get mad, concentrate on our escort mission," Harrison said, taking out the radio package and placing it on the bumper.

"You know I hate the missions of escorting important people," he said reluctantly.

"Wesley, when we finish that mission, you can forget those three faces of the deltas. So your position returns," Harrison said and spoke on the radio.

"HQ .. (Dubai headquarters), how is the situation there Team Beta ... "

[_Sergeant Fredric of Beta speaks. 30% of joy for our help and 80% angry with us, now we are in the little bird ..] _said Fredick** (Character from @ SPARTAN-626)** talking on the radio. _[Two hours ago we repaired the communication tower of Robert Darden. But we found something else and don't tell Riley ... we found the body and saw the last recording the day of his death, the murderer is Lugo]_

"Damn" Grunt Harrison "... you know that Riley is spiteful and angry but since I have to tell you that his brother is dead, he was his only family"

[Well, you must tell him, he deserves to know]

"Shit ..." Harrison said and looks at Riley who is standing on the hill and checking the area. I'll tell you later ... and what happened to General Joe ... "

"It's in the Konrad tower ..."

* * *

**_In the great tower of Dubai. Hours: 19:38._**

Joe stands in front of a person who was respected and recognized of honor from the United States and leader of the 33rd battalion. He is sitting and his body is rotten.

"Konrad ... so you chose your path .." Joe said disappointedly looking at Konrad's dead eyes.

"And what do we do sir?" Said the soldier of the team Charlie.

"Continue the mission of those Konrad left ..." Joe said seriously and looks back to meet Zulu's team and a small group 10 of 33rd survivors. "Listen to me the remains of 33.I know the Delta team has done atrocious things in Dubai. We came to help you and the refugees. And I'm sorry for everything "

"General Joe ..." said one of the survivors of 33 "Lieutenant Macpherson at your general command ..."

"I heard you were the first person to see the deltas ..." Joe said seriously.

"Yes ... since the men of those agents of the C.I.A I thought the deltas worked for them and gave the order to shoot to kill ... I don't know if we all made mistakes."

"We all make big mistakes ... from here we are going to clean up the mess ..." Joe said.

"Sir look!" A soldier shouts pointing at the sky. Joe looks at the sky that there is something bright.

"What is that?"He said sharpening his eyes looking at the brightness that expands more illuminating Joe causing him to blind in the strong light.

_[SIR!!]_

_[Something's wrong!!. The land is-BZZZZZT]_

_[The sand is moving !!!]_

Joe sees that Dubai is being covered by the great wave of light and even near the great tower. Everything starts shaking the place. Refugees and soldiers faint and especially the team Charlie, Beta and Zulu along with those of 33.

* * *

**_returning with the deltas along with Alpha and Echo._**

"Look!" Riley shouts when she sees the sky that is illuminating and expands covering the whole place.

"Don't tell me some throwing the nuclear bomb!" Screams the Humvee deltas driver.

"Everything to the vehicles !!" he shouts alarmed. The three humvee break away escaping the wave of light and arrive late because the light reaches covering the three humvee.

After the shock wave of light leaving a large crater. the area of the desert that is the three humvee are gone, but they were not the only ones that disappeared, Dubai is no longer there.

* * *

**_In the other world._**

Martin opens his eyes suddenly and looks at the window of the Humvee that sees a forest. "Where we are..."

"Hmmm ... my head .." Lugo said moaning in pain. "What the hell happened?"

"The light hit us ..." said Adams wakes up and looks at the window "we are not in the desert ..."

"Where is our drivers ...?" Lugo said looking at the empty driver's seat with an open door but there was a trace of blood.

"Hello!" Adams shouts. "Driver. You left the door open!"

"Where is the other one ..." Martin said confused and looks at the window and raises his foot and knocks hard.

**_THUMP_**

**_THUMP_**

"What are you doing Martin?Adams said.

"Looking for the exit" Martin said before kicking the glass and realized that it is provided. "I guess we need to free ourselves from wives ..."

"Wait a moment. We are prisoners and we don't want to do anything, I would choose to stay here until those loafers come back."Lugo said annoyingly.

**_BANG_**

**_BANG_**

**_BANG_**

"Those shots come in another alien place ..." Adams said sharpening his ear. "It seems he is facing someone ..."

"Martin looks at the glove compartment in the seat and looks for a key .."

"I was supposed to have the guards ...cMartin said he gets up from the seat and sits in the driver's seat of Humvee and the glove compartment, dropping the key over a pool of blood. "Is it blood ...?"

"It seems that something happened while we were insistent ..." Adams said looking at the forest." something brings me a bad thorn ... "

Martin grabs the wives' key and releases "I guess we're going to find out what happened to our guards .." He said before handing the key to Lugo.

"Whose blood will this be?" Lugo said hears something alibi and liquid coming from the forest.

**_SNIFG_**

**_CHKS_**

**_CHJA_**

Martin looks at the open door that there is a trail of blood coming from the forest and there are traces of a bullet casing. "I'll find out..."

"Do not escape ..."

"I'm not going to escape until I find out what happened to our guard ..." Martin said that he leaves the vehicle intact and looks around the place.

It is a swamp forest. Martin looks up and opens his eyes a little when he sees that the sky is red as a blood color. "Where we are, the guard ..." Martin follows the blood trail and finds something on the ground that there is an M9 berreta gun.

"Seven bullets fired." Count the bullets on the ground. "There are ten bullets ..." He said before taking out the loader and replacing it and taking out the gun's safety.

"Don't shoot our guard like last time in Dubai ..." Adams said reluctantly.

"I know..."Martin said and enters the forest and follows the trail of blood until I hear some noises as if he had something to eat.

**_SNHG_**

**_HJNAK_**

**_NKSN_**

"What the hell ...?" Martin said, shocked to see that the three wolves were eating a guard who would be the driver's partner.

the wolves stop devouring their dead prey and their eyes look at Martin and start to growl showing the fangs. Martin lifts the M9 and knew that the weapon's damage is less deadly so he had to shoot everyone in the head.

**_BANG_**

The two wolves start pouncing on Martin. He turns quickly and raises the kick to a wolf and points to another in the torso.

**_BANG_**

Martin points again that he was on the ground to the wolf that opens his mouth to bite his arm. The wolf collapses Martin by biting his arm.

"Hggg ...Martin growls in pain and places the tip of the cannon on the wolf's forehead and ends up liquidating it.

**_BANG_**

The wolf collapses by letting go of the arm and Martin watches the Wolf rejoin and runs jumping towards Martin until ...

**_BLAM_**

The wolf was pushed by a deadly rumble. look to the side that was the driver who was equipped with a shotgun and his arm is injured and has some bites in the neck and falls sitting on the tree.

"Damn beasts ... cof ... cof .."

"What the hell happened?"

"No ... I know," he said weakly. "That light hit the three humvee ... the other two humvee that would be our protectors disappeared ... I decided to investigate the forest, thirty minutes later I found a pack of wolves and heard the shots of my partnerI shot, I shot all the wolves until I spent my 16 cartridges ... and I arrived as quickly as I could ... "The driver said and looks at his partner" it turns out that he end up being the delicacy of those wolves ... "

"Wait here, Lugo is going to heal you," Martin said.

"I don't want the help of a murderer ...He said scornfully.

"Let me help you..."

"You've already helped a lot in Dubai ..." He said looking away avoiding Martin's gaze.

"Don't force me to drag you into that Humvee, why the fuck did you save me?"

"I thought you were my partner, in the end it turns out that you were your Martin Walker ..."said the driver.

"You have the vehicle keys ..."

"Hehehe ... typical of the fugitives ... before that you'll have to kill me if you want my key .."

"Look me in the eye. I want to help you, the events of Dubai, that man is gone. I am a different person and I am willing to remain the culprit and be a prisoner. I will be ready to receive my punishment that is waiting for me. "

"* Sighs annoying *. Good, but don't forget that you didn't gain my confidence ..." He said before getting up and supports the shotgun using like a crutch.

"What's your name..."

"Bill ..." He said in pain.

Martin before he helps Bill, look at the body of the guard and check and find three M9 coot loaders and the collar plate that said the name: Mike Quinteros.

**_Sheet collection: 1._**

"Hmm ... he was a rookie and joined two months ago .." Bill said sadly.

"Yes ... rest in peace ..." Martin said before turning to go with Bill.

Bill and Martin arrives returning to Adams and Lugo who is checking the back of the Humvee. Bill instinctively raises the shotgun aiming at Adams and Lugo.

"Stop!" Bill shouts authoritatively.

"Whoa!" Lugo shouts raising his hands. "We're not armed!"

"Turn around and get out of the car!" Bill shouts. Adams and Lugo listen to Bill.

"Walker, what the fuck is going on?"Adams said annoyingly.

"Bill is hurt, Lugo do the job healing him"

"As a doctor, I have the right to stop targeting this shotgun in my face," Lugo said sarcastic comment.

"Do you think I can trust you murderers?" Said Bill in an incredulous tone.

"Bill, we are not like that since I entered Dubai with my team. We are going to work as a team, so collaborate and let Lugo heal you," Martin said trying to calm Bill.

"Can I trust you?" Said Bill doubting Martin.

"I am a soldier and I have my word and I don't deny my actions. "

**'Bill is not going to forget what Martin said'**

**Confidence: 2%**

Bill sits in the Humvee and shakes his head at Lugo.

Lugo gets to work and bandaging the wounds. Adams looks at the shotgun.

"Can I have a gun ..?"

"Are you kidding?" Bill said raising his eyebrow. "I'm a guard and I'm not going to give you my shotgun ..."

"And why the hell do you give the gun to the murderer of innocents ..." Adams said frowning at Martin who has the M9.

"It's because he found Mike's gun, he's already dead ..."said Bill, Lugo raises his head and raises his eyebrow.

"How he died?"

"Be food of hungry wolves ..." Bill said reluctantly.

"Oh ..." Lugo said and returns the job of putting bandage on his leg.

"And then since Martin has the gun as we defend ourselves against certain hostile threats ... "

"Easy ..." Bill said and pulls out the combat knife and throws "Melee ..."

"You're kidding old ..."

"Yes I have more than ten years of age going by at your age," Bill said mockingly "and I can kick butts and I even trachily bite you lol ..."

"That it ..." Adams said angrily.

"Adams!" Martin shouts. "no!"

"I can't tolerate this!"

"No, it's an order to stop!"

"You're not my captain anymore, you fucking homicidal !!" Adams screams angrily. Martin raises the M9. "Come on shoot me!" Martin doesn't want to shoot Adams.

"I don't want to kill my team. But Adams control yourself, we are in an unknown place we can work for each other. Adams please, I'm your friend"

Adams growls annoyingly "well ... but we are no longer friends ..."

**_'Adams still despises Martin'_**

**_Adams confidence: -50 Low - 60_**

"At least no blood will run ..." Lugo said that he finally finished bandaging the wounds.

"Martin can you drive the Humvee?" Bill said throwing the key at Martin.

"yes I can drive ..." he said before catching the car key.

"Well, I guess we're going to find a way to the United States or what the fuck are we on," Adams said grunting.

"I'll see if my radio is connected," Bill said and grabs the Humvee's radio "Here Bill ... someone online .."

**_[BZZZZZZZT]_**

"Well we have no connection" Lugo said rolling his eyes.

"Well everyone inside," Martin said.

The humvee starts in the middle of the forest. Martin looks ahead and looks for some place but he keeps looking at the red sky because it is similar to the hallucinations he had in Dubai.

* * *

**_2 hours later._**

The Humvee keeps on starting but Bill looks at something outside "Wait I saw something!" Bill shouts.

Martin stops the car. Martin and Bill get out of the vehicle "Bill can you ride ..."

"A bit..."Bill said growling in slight pain "Your doctor gave me some anasgelsic"

"Old ... better give me your shotgun for a while and then I'll give it back to you ..." Lugo said.

"I'm just going to give it to you. Because you treated me very well," he said before giving the shotgun to Lugo. "I'm going to give you 5 cartridges."

"Agree..."Lugo said.

**_CHACKA_**

Lugo took out the shotgun's insurance. Martin and Lugo enters the forest and hears some noises coming forward. Lugo and Martin look at each other and nod their heads. Stealth while approaching.

"Please leave my mother and sister alone"!a girl's voice shouts.

"Heheheh your mother's pussy is quite narrow !!" a male voice shouts laughing in an evil and mocking way.

"Better i stay with the girl," said another male voice.

Martin and Lugo open their eyes at once upon hearing that. instead of stealth, they had to get up and run ahead and there is a group of 6 semi-naked men who are abusing the two brunette women.

The two are shocked to see this group violation. Martin heard a male voice that was Konrad's voice.

**_"They are the villains. Not Martin?"_**

"Get out of my mind Konrad," Martin growls as he hears Konrad's voice. "It's my life and I decide ..." He said before raising the M9 pointing at one in the head and pulling the trigger.

**_BANG_**

The first man collapses upon being shot. the remains of men stop raping when they hear a rumble.

"Die motherfuckers!" Lugo shouts raising the shotgun, pointing at the other abusers.

**_BLAM_**

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

**_BANG_**

**_BANG_**

**_BLAM_**

the men wanted to lift the pants and grab the swords but they were late since the two executioners kill him.

Lugo and Martin had an angry and stoic expression in killing the six men. The girl rushes hugging her mother and sister.

"A moment are elves?"Lugo said looking at the pointed ears.

"Ladies?" Martin said approaching the three dark elves.

"NO, NO MORE I DON'T WANT MORE !!" the young girl with black hair shouts.

"LEAVE MY DAUGHTERS TO PEACE !!" She screams in horror hugging her two daughters.

"Calm down, we are not bad people" Lugo said trying to calm the elves "We are good people ..."

"That phrase hurts .." Martin said in a whisper to hear **_* We are good people *._**

"You are not black dogs?" She said in horror.

"Black dogs?" Said the two confused.

"Those mercenaries conquered homes ..." said the dark elf mother. "We were deceived ... by the montrous of Queen Olga."

"Those mercenaries have no scruple" Grunt Lugo.

"Is there more like you?" Martin asks calmly.

"There is a kingdom that there is more but the black dogs have the entrances of the Garan kingdom."

"Martin, what are we going to do with them?"

"We are going to save the dark elves ..."

**_'Lugo is surprised by Martin's decision'_**

**_Lugo's Confidence: -50 UP -40._**

"You can lead the way to the kingdom"

"are you crazy!" The incredulous mother shouts in fright. "We don't want to go back to this kingdom conquered by black dogs. Olga asked us to take refuge and escape the kingdom!"

"Wait Ma. they are good people and they saved your life "said the elf girl.

"You're right ... that way of killing is brutal ... if we lead those two men to the kingdom they could slaughter them and destroy those damn dogs," said the teenager with a hateful tone towards black dogs.

"We don't have a lot of weapons ..." Lugo said in a whisper.

"We're just going to convince Bill to give us his firearms weapons that are stored in the back of the Humvee," Martin said, remembering the last time Bill and the rookie kept some weapons.

* * *

10 minutes later.

"Absolutely not," said Bill crossing his arms.

"Bill we need you to lend us your partner's weapons and ammunition and yours too ..." Martin said.

"My obligation is to take them to the United States alivewe, we have a temporary truce and we talk and that's it, "said Bill in a serious tone.

"Look at the elves ..." Martin said pointing to the three elves "There is a mother along with the daughters who were abused by those damn mercenaries it is inhuman what they did"

"Inhuman ... look who's talking, you roasted the refugees and you become the hero ... why do you want to help ..."

"I am not going to let those damn ones get away with doing those violations and also kill the innocent ..." He said angrily.

"I agree to punish those damn .." Lugo said with a serious tone. Adams looks at the elves who are scared.

"Shit ... I hate that rescue mission. I'm inside," he said sighing annoyed.

"Annoying they are ..."Bill said and opens Humvee's trunk revealing three two-handed weapons which is the Light Machine Gun of M249 and M1A4 and SCAR-H and a box of ammunition. Adams was going to grab the M239 but Bill grabs it. "I am also going to fight and watch over you that you don't escape ...He said with a serious tone and raises his hand to Martin "If one of you escapes, I will kill you and bring your bodies to the United States."

"Deal done .." Martin said shaking hands. "Miss lead us towards your kingdom ..." He said before grabbing the SCAR-H with four chargers. Lugo grabs the M1A4 and Adams picks up the W1300.

The trip to Garan Kingdom lasted an hour and arrives at the part of the entrance where there are some black dogs watching.

"There are ten eliminate them ..." Martin said with a whisper. Adams ignores Martin's order and walks quickly as if nothing happens to the entrance "Adams wait!"

"Hello!!" Shouts Adams raising the shotgun to the sky.

**_BLAM_**

"What the hell?!" Shouts a mercenary shocked at the fort

"Is there a dark elf ?!"shouts the mercenaries looking at Adams.

"Damn Adams!" Lugo shouts at odds with Adams's reckless action. Martin knew that Adams is upset and bloodthirsty so he developed a psychological experience at the Dubai event.

"Fuck!" Martin shouts and raises the SCAR-H to the mercenaries

**_TTATATATATATATATA_**.

"Shit ...!" Lugo shouts and raises the M1A4 rifle. Bill is surprised at the actions of the Deltas. Martin walks while shooting the approaching mercenaries and there was a mercenary who finally approached him. but Martin pushes his kick causing him to fall on his back and finishes him with the butt of the rifle destroying his face.

"Oh god ..." Bill said before Martin's violent action.

**_'Bill will never forget what Martin did'_**

**_Confidence: 2 1. (Lowering)_**

Lugo shoots the archers with his M1A4 and Adams kills them with the shotgun that he ran and brutally hit the mercenaries and dodged the attack of a mercenary.

Bill fires with the machine gun and opens steps. The mercenaries get scared before the noise and runs for more reinforcements.

"Yes runaway coward!!" Adams shouts cheerfully "Hahahahahah come ... !!"

"Adams control yourself ..." Bill said in a serious tone.

"Sure, sure. Heheheh," Adams said, laughing in silence. Bill doubted Adams's personality.

"Is it a castle?" Lugo said pointing. Martin looks where he was pointing.

"Queen Olga must be in there ..." said the dark elf.

"Shit ... wait, you're saying that your people are inside the castle in the style of the demon king," Lugo said, pointing to this tall building.

"You girls going to find a safe place ..." Martin said in a serious tone. The three elves run in search of hiding leaving the entrance of the kingdom.

"Hey we didn't have that kind of deal that was to enter the castle," Bill said angrily.

"It may be that the queen has the answers ..." Martin said in a serious tone "they look at the place well. Medieval buildings, Elves and mercenaries who use armor and swords of the middle agespossibly have something to do to return to our place. "

"You think that queen is a magician or something else," Adams said with a frown.

"Adams is better to reassure you for a while ..." Martin said he is enduring patience. Until he hears Konrad's voice again.

**_"You should kill Adams, it's a great burden"_**

"Shut up .." Martin growls silently. Delta enters the castle and Bill had to follow him to watch all three.

* * *

**_30 minutes later._**

"That place is huge ..Lugo said looking around the halls that is like the dungeon.

"It looks like it's a maze ..." Adams said looking around the place.

"Well enough, we haven't seen a single dark elf. So let's get back to the car ..." Bill said angrily.

"There has to be someone in this place ..." Lugo said.

"Shhhh ..." Martin hisses his teeth "did you hear that .."

"I hear voices?" Lugo said listening to the two female voices. The four approach following the voices.

"Those humans and ogres are damned!" A female voice shouts angrily.

"Quiet Chloe. My people are already safe, now what awaits us is the terrible fate."

"Olga-sama. I won't let any human touch you with just one hair," Chloe said. The four reach the halls that there are several cells. and until he looks at the four men who are taking care of the cell that came from the female voices.

"Let's kill ..." Adams said grinningly.

"No. Nothing to spend our rifle bullets and also the shotgun," said Bill. Martin puts the rifle insurance. And change for the M9.

"Do you have a silencer?" Martin asks Bill.

Bill takes out the silencer and passes it to Martin.

"God I can't wait to fuck this queen ... hehehe," the mercenary said wickedly to the two women in the cell.

Both women kneel on the floor.

The woman on the left appeared to be dressed in 'unique' royal clothing. She looks like a young adult appearance. She has an extremely long silky straight hair with her side hair shift to the right to cover her shiny amber eye. Only her left eye exposed. Three golden ring earpiece on both side of her sharp-edge ears. On her head, she is wearing her crown of pure ivory. Black cape on her back. Her purple corset covers her large breast, leaving a small gap that barely exposed her nipples. Any other body area were exposed including her belly button with an odd-looking symbol. Her hands covered in purple detached sleeves as she clutched her fist. She has color matching high-heel shoe similar to her clothing. Thin string underwear that protects her groin, however, her butt is visibly exposed. She may appear to be listless but her heart started to sense of fear, hatred, and despair.

The woman on the right appears to be a normal teenager. Her clothes appear to be similar to the one of the left with some difference. Her clothes appear to be blue and her breast is smaller compared to the left. An extreme long pale-blonde ponytailed hair toward her right side of her head. An intake covers partially her right ruby eyes. She currently in the chain cuffed to her head and both of her hands with brown gloves.

"I am a failure to trust the monsters of the legion."

"No olga-sama. You are not a failure," Chloe said quietly to boost Olga's mood.

"There will be no hope for us or for the other seven kingdoms of Eostias. Vault already has a great advantage with the monstrous." Olga said and closes her eyes for a moment "please someone take my life before being stained"

**_BLAM_**

Olga's eyes open when she hears the thud.

"What my-

**_BLAM_**

**_BLAM_**

**_Balm_**

Olga looks at Chloe who looked surprised and looks at a group of four men in strange suits she never saw.

Olga looks at a man who had a burn face and scar on his left cheekbone and a bandage on his lower right neck. His eyes are light blue.

"Who are you," Chloe said hostilely.

"We are their saviors, " said the baseball cap is Lugo.

"We came to help one of the survivors of the invasion." Martin said with a serious tone.

"You are human?!.and why there is a dark elf with you "Chloe said looking at Adams.

"Hey brat, I'm Human," Adams said reluctantly.

"Let's go get them out," said Bill, who checks the corpses of the black dogs and finds the key and throws Martin who responds by grabbing and opening the cell lock.

"Are you going to help us?" Chloe said suspiciously of the four strangers.

"And why the fuck are they dressed in a provocative way," Bill said crossing his arms.

"It's our real clothes," Olga said getting up.

"Is it your clothes?" Lugo said raising his eyebrow in surprise.

"Absolutely yes," Olga said with a serious tone. the four had a serious expression and inside they are surprised that their erotic clothes are normal clothes for she "What are their names?"

"Martin Walker ..." he said dryly.

"John Lugo ..."

"Adams Alphanso ..." He said without wanting to present.

"Bill ..."Bill said in a serious tone "You are the only ones and know where the queen is?"

"You're blind old. The queen is in front of your eyes!" Chloe shouts angrily. Delta and Bill look at Olga.

"They don't know who I am?" Olga said.

"No ... we are not from here," Martin said with serious expression. "We came from another distant place ... what hell is going on"

"I am Queen Olga Discordia. The strong Magician of Dark Magic. My kingdom was invaded by black dogs and on top of that I was betrayed by my legion of monstrous."

"Black magic ... don't tell me you're a kind of villain," Lugo said giving a small smile.

"Don't judge my savior!" Chloe shouts like a mad dog.

"The question is why did you save us?"

"It is that since you mentioned that you are the powerful magician, you know a class invoking another world," Martin said.

"A transport from another world ... is strong magic and I never did that kind of spell."

"Great, we've wasted time climbing the ugly tower," Adams said, puffing annoyed and clapping sarcastically. "Congratulations Martin Walker!"

"But I need you a favor," Olga said in a serious tone. "If you want to go home. first I have to retrieve my personal staff that I leave in the throne room. "

"Olga-sama. What are you going to do?" Chloe said surprised that her queen asks the four humans who have just met him a favor.

"Well, let's get your cane. What floor is it on?" Martin said seriously.

"I am surprised that a human like you accepts my favor," Olga said with slight surprise.

"Martin, you think you're going to trust those ..." Lugo was going to say something.

"I don't care at all. I just want to go back to the one we came to," Martin said in a serious tone. "You can lead us where your stafd is."

"It's 10 stories up," Olga said pointing up the indicated path. "Damn handcuffs," Olga said she is disinheriting the handcuffs .

"Quiet we will take your handcuffs off you. Don't move," Martin said, approaching Olga.

"That is made of magic. No human can-"

**_BANG_**

"Kyaa!"Shouts Olga shocked at the noise. Open your eyes and see that the chains that her had chained in the broken.

"You're free ..." Martin said dryly and looks at Chloe "Now you .."

"Eh?" Chloe said shocked. "Hey, I don't want tr to come near me damn"

**_BANG_**

"Kyaaa !!" she shouts in shock. The three men were surprised.

"Eh ... Martin, I see you calm and you're fine"

"Yes, I'm fine ... let's just keep going," Martin said, no matter what. Chloe regains her composure.

"Hey, you should apologize to Olga for scaring her!" Chloe protests angrily.

"I said now ..." He said coldly.

**_'Chloe distrusts and doesn't like Martin'_**

**_Confidence: 0% -3%. Low_**

Chloe looks angry. Olga reassures Chloe. The two elves guide the throne room but something is waiting for them.

**_20 minutes later._**

"Impossible ... My cane should be here," Olga said looking at the throne chair. Adams growls annoyed.

"There is no way to look elsewhere ..."

"I will try to find him with my telepathic ..." Olga closes her eyes and opens her eyes suddenly "Oh no. It's a trap !!"

Suddenly they appears breaking the great door, allowing 20 ogres to enter along with 30 men. Stands blocking the exit. But in the middle of the large group he opens a step by letting out a tall, muscular and tanned man sitting on the majestic red throne. His wild face has short brown hair, a scar on his left eyebrow that extends from his forehead to his left eye and a small beard on his chin. his heavy armor with light cloth seems to be suitable for a warrior, but his distinctive team separates him separately from any other warrior. his huge red shoulder paired on his left shoulder with the black dog's head logo to the west and a right sword resides on his head.

"Wow ... look who came back to the throne. Did you look for this?" Vault said raising her staff.

"Bastard!" Olga screams furiously. Vault snapped his fingers so that the mercenaries would kill all four.

Martin raises the rifle along with his three companions who also raises their weapons. The 1O mercenaries wanted to confront the four outsiders but kill him with bullets.

**_TTATATATATA_**

**_BLAM_**

**_TATATATATTA_**

**_TRETEETERERERR._**

the ten mercenaries were violently riddled. Vault and his group were dumbfounded.

"What kind of magic was that?" Vault said surprised and afraid at the same time when he heard the loud rumblings.

"Hmmm ... interesting." Kin noticed the Delta team.

"That? I want to kill these bastards. "Vault said angrily.

"Vault. Do business with them." Kin whispered into Vault's ear.

"What? Are you crazy? They killed our men and you want me to negotiate with these bastards." Vault said surprised.

"It's true, but they seem to be carrying powerful artifactsYou have seen the damage they have done to our men. Imagine we can use it for our advantages. We can tear down the strongest fortress with ease. It will help you in your conquest. "Kin arguing quietly with Vault.

"You have a point." Vault agreed with Kin even through them (Delta) they killed their men. "We would like to make a deal with you." Vault directs his attention to a group of four with strange clothes.

"Who are you?" Martin said seriously.

"Oh ... where is my manners. I am Vault, leader of the black dogs and you see that you are responsible for killing the protected entrance of the kingdom and also the four men who guarded the cell of those two dark elven bitches. it seems to me that you are not from here, I want to propose you a great offer, friends, "he said, showing a smile of arrogance.

"What do you propose he said?" Bill said in a serious tone.

"I want them you to join my new empire," Vault said giving an offer "What do you tell me?"

"What which benefits your new empire in the entire Eostia continent," Lugo asks, frowning.

"Recently, we have conquered the entire nation of Garan but at great cost. My men and friends died during the battlesEven worse, those leaders of the Seven Shield Alliance are fucking bitches. What did you do? They lay behind their fortress while we suffered through hell. And you know, fuck. Why not us, men become king and women become cooks and breeders. Would you join my conquest? My new kingdom will be called Country Sex. where all men are kings and women become our sex slaves. We can do what we want in your strength. Money, jobs, any woman you want and land. Anything you want Are you interested in joining us? but, nevertheless, you only exchange the two bitches of the dark elves with me, so you have special privileges "I declare the benefit of the new empire and the offer.

The two elves were afraid that those four humans would betray until.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!"the delta team laughed derangedly at Vault. Leaving Bill, Olga and Chloe and the black dogs baffled and surprised at the reaction of that three men.

"Really ... I can't believe it, anything?" Adams said wiping away tears.

"Yes. you put the price.."Vault said hopefully to accept the offer.

"You can return our normal lives to us before our minds broke into pieces as we entered that mission that was not worth it ..." Martin said gravely and staring into Vault's eyes.

"What?"Vault said confused that strange offer but he felt a chill at the sight of those eyes he never saw. They are the eyes of a dead man without brightness and without life.

"Can you return us in time yes or no?"Lugo said keeping his smile but his eyes are dark and dull that a dead man's also has.

"It's the first time I've heard how time travel but there must be something that ..." Vault tries to persuade them.

"¿There are ways to return before we kill those people who did not deserve to die of suffering?" Martin interrupts him with an empty expression.

It is a strange moment for Vault's men who received such strange requests, but one thing is for sure, they are not interested in anything they offer.

"What? How about money? You don't want to be rich? How about women? You can fuck them if you want.And what about the job or the land? How are you not interested in all this? "Vault puzzled the strange group of four men.

"Women ... that doesn't matter to us in recovering our life and becoming happy again," Adams said sadly.

"I don't want to tell my children anything that their father did things," Lugo said with guilt.

"I don't care if I'm going to die. But I would say I accept your offer ..." Martin said giving a smile.

"Really..."

"In hell..."Martin said coldly as he kept the fake smile and raised the M9 and pointed at Vault.

**_BANG_**

"Hgaa !!" Vault shouts in pain as he receives a bullet in the shoulder that releases the cane. "You know what. Kill these suicide men and I want the two elves !!" he shouts furiously.

**_'Vault already has hatred for Martin'_**

**_Confidence: 0 -100._**

The 20 mercenaries and 20 ogres pounce towards the four outsiders.

"Fire !!" Bill shouts raising the machine gun.

**_TATATTAATTA._**

**_ATTATATATA_**

**_BLAM_**

**_BLAM_**

"Let's run away ..." Kin said worriedly.

"That. but if we are winning number! "Hick shouts smiling.

"Look well ..." Kin said, boosting Hick to see that his human companions are riddled and now they touch the ogres that growled in pain and even Adams liquidates them with the shotgun.

Vault, Kin and Hick had to flee for more reinforcements. The ogres ends up dead when they receive the shootings. The tips of the four weapons left white smoke.

"Pick up your cane and take us to our home ..." Martin said no matter what. bill looks at the behaviors of delta who are dead in life. Olga grabs the cane looks at Martin's empty eyes.

"Martin I'm afraid that it will take time ..." Olga said with a serious tone. "I'll have to study that but there's a big problem ..."

"Like which ..." Martin said looking at the floor.

"You heard Vault's plans ... it's about him going to conquer all of Eostia. We have to keep him from conquering. Your team has advanced weapons to kill an entire army ..."

"But how-" Chloe said talking to

While Olga talked with Chloe. Martin began to hear Konrad's voice again and ignoring what Olga was saying.

**_"Looks like you're going to be in this place for a while ..."_**

"No, I want to return to face my destiny .."

**_"What ... are you going to sit in an electric chair and be executed while you screaming in pain"_**

"It's my decision ... and I want to live in peace .."

**_"You will not live in peace. Without redeeming your crimes and your sins."_**

"What do you suggest I do?"

**_"Be a hero son ... is your only will before going beyond"_**

"Hero? ... but I .."

**_"You're doubting yourself. Come on, I'm part of your imaginationdo you want to be a hero? "_**

"Konrad ... how do I have to become the hero?"

**_"Kill the black dogs more and kill Vault. Save Eostia and there you return to your world while that Olga finds a way to return to your final destination"_**

"Save Eostia ... kill black dogs ... kill Vault ..."Martin was muttering.

**_"What is your choice. Hero of Eostia or what?"_**

"Yes ... I'm going to save Eostia," he said loudly and his gaze determined.

"What?" Everyone shouts in shock.

"Wait are you crazy?" Bill said surprised. "We don't have many ammunition to kill a lot of mercenaries."

"Lugo, the dwarves are professional blacksmiths, right?" Martin asks Lugo assuming he knows fairy tales.

"Yes ... but are you saying you're going to make bullets?"

"Yes ... and then we will prevent those black dogs from reaching glory," Martin said loudly.

"Look Martin. I don't want to participate in those shits of yours that would save the innocents as pass in Dubai "Adams said shaking his head annoyingly.

"IT WILL BE DIFFERENT THIS TIME!" Martin shouts angrily. "That happened in Dubai. It won't be the same mistakes. I've already decided before they kill me. I prefer to save and help the people of Eostia. I will not allow those sons of bitches to destroy the peace and create this atrocious new empire. And remember all black dogs will pay dearly "

**_'Adams will never forget that Martin was authoritarian'_**

**_Confidence: -60 up -30._**

**_'Lugo admires Martin's goal'_**

**_Confidence: -40 up -10._**

**_'Bill will always remember Martin's determination'_**

**_Confidence: 1 up 11._**

**_'Olga has a slight hope in Martin'_**

**_Confidence: 0 up 5._**

**_'Chloe has minimal faith in Martin'_**

**_Confidence: -3 up 2._**

**_"Good...olga "He said seriously and looks at the elf." What was the main plan of the Vault bastard? "_**

**_End of ACT ONE: Do you want to become a Hero?_**

* * *

**_Martin Walker State._**

**_Positive reputation: 2%._**

**_Trusts_**

**_Delta: -10%_**

**_Dark Elves: 3%._**

**_squads:_**

**_Alpha: 0%._**

**_Beta: 0%._**

**_Echo: 0%._**

**_Charlie: 0%._**

**_Personal data: I have decided to save Eostia. My death will have to wait a long time until Vault and his accomplices._**

* * *

**_uff ... what a great job to write in almost 8 thousand words. Leave me the comments and I thank the three people who participated in the story._**

**_@Danteinfernus._**

**_@ SPARTAN-626._**

**_@ClaudioMareco._**

**_I hope you are enjoying my other stories of Assasins Creed X Kuroinu and also the Reds and Blues. I LOVE YOU ALL AND VOTE MY HISTORY._**


	3. 02: The Team Alpha

**_ACT 02: The Team Alpha_**

**_San Francisco._**

**_Year: 1999_**

* * *

We see a young man with brown skin of 20 years and is dressed in the black jacket with a black cap and jeans pants. His face has a lot of blood and he walks to the house where the gang members who worked for the boss who really screwed him up in the operation live.

when the door comes and knocks furiously. He opens the door for a gang member and is surprised to see him.

"Fuck Raymundo, I swear I don't know ...!"

"Where is R.J" Raymundo said reluctantly.

"On the second floor but ..." Raymundo interrupts raising Glock 19 in the head.

BANG

Raymundo kills the gang member "The one who touches one of ours ..." He said before stepping into the door. "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, One"

"What the hell happened?" Another gang member appears leaving the apartment.

BANG

BANG

"Ghaa !!"Raymundo kills another gang member h walks down the hall and hear the footsteps and screams.

"Two ..." Raymundo said.

"It's Raymundo!" The gang members shout.

"Let's kill him !!" another shouts. Raymundo reaches the elevator and presses the button to call him but someone cuts the power.

"It seems he doesn't want me to visit him ..." He said coldly. "Well, we will force ..." He decided to go up the stairs.

**_BANG_**

**_BANG_**

**_BANG_**

"Fuck ..." It curses covering.

"Raymundo!" A familiar voice shouts.

"Heheh ... Wiyi ..." Ray shouts grinningly. "Wiyi this is not your fight!"

"Raymundo thinks well man. That's business, we had to choose that difficult choice!"

"I was screwed with my people and I'm here to kill this son of a bitch!" Raymundo shouts furiously.

"That man is already crazy ... you better kill this man at once ..."Wiyi said and climbs the stairs again. Raymundo growls and leaves Glock 19 and shoots one in the head at the bald fat man with the shotgun. Raymundo leaves the cover and shoots another who had the Tec-9 that shot him in the leg.

TTATATA

"Motherfucker!!"he screams furiously and kicks him on the chin and brutally knocks him with the handle of the Glock-19 against the gangster's face. "Four ..." After liquidating it goes to the first floor that is at the end of the hall where Wiyi is located that climbs the stairs to the second floor.

Raymundo frowns and hears the steps coming in the apartments. You hear the sounds of weapons.

"Oh my god ... they really have street armaments," he mutters coldly. kicking blows leaving apartments that already 9 gang members of different physical bodies and also of different weapons. 2 with M9 berreta guns and three with Tec-9 and 4 with white weapons (Bate, Machete, Chains) and there was a person with a thick jacket that had an M16. "I guess it must be Mark?"

"It's a last chance. If you want to live, leave the building," Mark said in a serious tone.

"They already killed me once since a group of you massacred my people while another group wanted me dead, I'm crazy like a goat!" He screams angrily.

"Whatever you say" Mark said before raising the M16 to Raymundo.

RATATATATARA

Raymumdo suddenly enters a nearby apartment preventing any of the bullets from touching. "Get him!" Order the gang members to kill Raymundo.

The four white weapons enter. "Come on, you bastard ... don't hide ..." said the fat brunette with the machete and says burlesque. Enter the two more gang members.

Raymundo is hidden in the wall of the living room take out the Revolver 38 and check the round shirt that there are five bullets and take out three bullets. "Let's see that they are capable ..."throw the three bullets to the ground away from him.

CLING

The four bandits look to the right because of the noise of bullets. Raymundo separates the wall and raises Glock 19 and 38 Aiming at the four.

BANG

BANG

BANG

the bullet of the 38 killed with one shot to two gang members and another two bullets of Glock killed the fat man of the machete.

"Seven .." Raymundo said counting the dead. Grab the machete. "Mark ... you shouldn't stay with this traitor. He'll get rid of you when you're not useful."

"Shut up ... eliminate this madman," Mark said, ordering those with firearms. The five gang members enter the apartments. Raymundo did not realize that the walls are small and not thick and, worst of all, there are no civilians.

BANG

BANG

TAKAKAKA

The five gang members laugh in a macabre way, shooting the walls through the rains of bullets until their loaders are spent. They stop shooting on Mark's order.

"Check if he is already dead ..." said Mark.

"But why don't you go?" Asks one of the gang members.

"I am the one who sends this floor ..."

"But if you have a big two-handed weapon," complains another. Mark without hesitation shoots the complainant.

"Any complainer?"

The four gang members without hesitation pay attention to the sadistic Mark. The two enter the destroyed apartment and Raymundo is lying on the ground.

"Hahahaha we killed him !!" Screams victory. The other approaches and kicks Raymundo.

"Who the tough guy !!" Screams mockingly.

"This guy was already insane ..." said another. When the four turns his back. Raymundo's grabs the machete and lifts it to the first one nearby.

SWIG

"AGGGHGH !!"

"WHAT -"

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

Raymundo leaves the apartment with the Glock-19 unloaded without ammunition. "Eleven ... no ... twelve ..."

"I guess you don't want to give up ..." Mark said raising the M16. "Some last words ..."

"You left the gas open ...Raymundo said raising the lighter.

"What?" Mark said and smells the gas coming out of another apartment and realized since those bandits fired upward through small walls without realizing that one of the apartments brushed a gas hose creating a leak.

"Bye..."He said before throwing the lighter on.

KABOOOOM

Raymundo walks in the middle of the lit corridor and finds Mark's corpse that is scorched.

"You learn ... you ... well ... I'm proud of you ..." Mark said showing the smile with a burnt face.

"I said it's not your fight and you fought on the wrong side ..." He said before putting his foot on the neck of the dying Mark. "Bye Mark ..."

"It was a pleasure to

CLACK

"Likewise ..." He said before crushing his neck and grabs the M16 "Thirteen ..."He said before climbing the next staircase that goes to the second floor that is the floor of the gang boss. When he reaches the second he finds Wiyi armed with the M9 berreta gun and was taking care of the door that is the boss's apartment.

"Dont move!!"

"You are the only endorsement of that sabandija ..." Raymundo said raising his eyebrows.

"I don't want you to take another step !!" Wiyi screams scared.

"Look Wiyi. We are childhood friends, I defended you from those elementary school bullies. That's how you pay me ... pointing a gun at me ..."He said pointing to Wiyi accusingly.

"That was a thing of the past!" He shouts nervously.

"Look, I would lower the gun and go to my house to be with my wife and son ..." Raymundo said quietly trying to convince and slowly approaching.

"I...I..."

"Take all the profit from R.J. that you deserve it and you go away ..." Raymundo said raise your hand "give me the gun, I promise I will not kill you and you will never see me"

"Raymundo ..." Wiyi said crying "Please don't kill me ..." Lower the gun.

"I see..."He said grabbing the M9 Berreta "Go away and pick up everything you can, before I regret it ..." He said coldly. Wiyi runs scared and enters the apartment knowing that this apartment has R.J.

Raymundo enters the apartment and finds R.J who is sitting on the couch and slowly applauds sarcastically.

"Bravo ... bravo ... you killed my gang, no, your own family"

"You screwed me and your group of thugs have taken away what belongs to me ..." He said raising the M9 Berreta.

"Look ... since you left everything has gone to hell and you know clearly that you stayed the majority of your last blow with your new family," said R.J taking the glass of whiskey.

"I left my neighborhood brother. And that is my decision"

"Your decision ... leaving us in the middle of the garbage selling drugs to drug addicts at a small price ... you have already come quite far ... what you have sought is gone ..." R.J said getting up from the sofa. "I regret that my boys have destroyed your fortune and that you return to your old neighborhood.look at the wristwatch "Heh ... it's already twelve ... merry Christmas Raymundo ..."

"Merry Christmas, you son of a bitch," he said before raising his gun, pointing his head.

BANG

he kills him with a single shot and looks at the window that is snowing in the streets and takes out the mobile phone "My work has already been done ..."

[you have to leave the city.]

"You have everything I need ..." Raymundo said in a serious tone.

[Yes ... you are a new member of the military school.]

"Why do you want to put me in this school ...?"

[Is that there is one last job you have to do to have a new life ...]

"Tell me which one it is?" Asks Raymundo. When the telephone man speaks the proposal. Ray's face changed to slight commotion.

[And what is your answer ...]

"Well ... what's my soldier's name?"

[Your name will be Ray White]

* * *

**_Ray White state._**

**_Trusts of the other team._**

**_Reputation of the US Army: 20%._**

**_Echo: 50%_**

**_Charlie: 55%._**

**_Beta: 50%_**

**_Alpha: 70%_**

**_Delta: 25%._**

**_Advantage: Ray orders combat training to his alpha team._**

**_Disadvantage: None._**

* * *

**_17 years later._**

**_In the other world._**

We see a Humvee standing in the green forest near the river and there are three unconscious people. The one in the driver's seat. Ray is sitting and stuck against the window provided. His forehead is bleeding slowly.

"Hmm .." He complains of pain waking up "What the fuck happened ...?" He frowns at the memory of the past 'why the fuck I dreamed that day?' He said mentally and looks around and sees that his two soldiers are. "Hey ... wake up! "

"Ayayay ... ..." Miller said moaning in pain. "Rookie..."

"Sergeant ... and lieutenant ... your forehead is bleeding .." William said.

"Fuck ..." Ray said he caresses his forehead and looks at the hand that there is some blood and rises from the driver's seat.

"Let me disinfect you wound," said William, lifting his bag and taking out his medical kit.

"What the hell happened?" Miller said lowering the Humvee and stepping on something viscous and looks at the floor that there is a pool of blood and some pieces of meat and pales a little when he sees "sir ..."

"What?"Ray said that the headache gemia a little. Miller points under the Humvee.

"Is there anything under the Humvee?"

"Cabo moves the humvee ..." Ray orders William to raise the humvee and move it. The humvee moves backwards. Ray takes out the desert eagle and Miller the MP5 and points something underneath that they are is a dead ogre's body.

"What's that?" Ray said confused to see that strange creature. William comes down from the humvee and opens his eyes.

"Interesting ... it's an ogre ..."

"Ogre?"Miller said and looks at his face and laughs "Are really monster like the lord of the rings?"

"And why should that ogre be in the middle of the desert ...?" Ray said looking around without realizing that this place is not the desert. they are a swamp forest in the middle of nowhere. "Aren't we in the desert ...?" Ray goes to Humvee and grabs the lantern looking at the swamp looks that the trees are dead.

"In what part of the place are we ...?"

"It might be the light ... or a nuclear bomb ..."Ray said and look at William who is studying the ogre.

"It's horrendous and ugly ..." William said looking at his teeth until the ogre's eyes snap open and grab his neck.

"horrendous and ugly ?" The ogre said in an annoyed voice.

"Ghhh-" William's eyes turn white. Ray and Miller rushes to help him.

"Drop it !!" Miller shouts alarmed. Ray undoubtedly removes the machete from his belt and punches it between the ogre's nose.

SJNK

"You're good?"

"* Cof * * Cof *" Cough recovering air. "That thing was still alive ..." He said stroking his neck.

"You lowered your guard a little and if you had studied too much by touching with your fingers over that mouth, imagine if he woke up biting your finger," Ray said cleaning the machete.

"Haha ... how funny," William said sarcastically.

"What do we do?" Miller asks looking around.

"Let's see, I need to call the headquarters," Ray said, taking out the radio in his vest. "Here Alpha, any unit please answer"

[BZZZZ-Aq-ZZZ-EBZZZ].

"We have a weak signal ..." Ray said and looks at Miller. "Miller, I want you to check where the signal is going?"

"To order, sir," Miller said, entering the Humvee. Ray looks at the Rookie who is still recovering the oxygen.

"Next time keep your guard up ..."

"Yes sir..."

William gets up from the ground and helps Miller. Ray looks at the sky that is red.

"Sir, the location of the radio is 50 km north ..." Miller said pointing north.

"Then let's go find any unit ..."

"Sir a question?"

"Shoot..."

"What happened to the Deltas?" Asks William. Ray male.

"I don't know ... but we do see that they are still handcuffed we will continue the mission "

"And if they aren't?"

"We will aim them with our loaded weapons," he replied dryly.

"But something that really worries us is our guards," Miller said leaving the Humvee. "What if they, you know, kill someone of ours ...?"

"You know the norm: if the criminal sentenced to die kills a guard or soldier, do not hesitate to shoot," Ray said looking at the two soldiers. "So I am in command of the alpha team and if that happens, we will be responsible and load the corpse of Martin Walker to the United States" Ray said with a serious face.

**_'Miller and William agree with Ray'_**

**_Alpha Confidence: 70 increases to 75._**

"Good ladies. we all go north! "Ray shouts.

* * *

**_An hour later._**

The Convoy de Alfa stands in the middle of the forest because William noticed a trail of dried blood along with the track of a vehicle.

"Well ... Miller watches Convoy," Ray said, lowering the humvee.

"Ah come on Lieutenant. Why me?" Miller complains.

"William is the doctor and has foreign knowledge if we find a body of ours team, who knows anyone kill him ..." Ray replied in an annoyed tone "what do you think you are my wife?"

"If it was, I kill myself heheh" Miller says it laughing

"Well, William, let's go."

when he enters following the traces of dried blood and finds a rotten smell smelling when he arrives at the source they found a soldier's body along with the four bodies of the wolves that are being bitten by the rats and they get scared screaming by the lantern light and run

"Oh my god ..." William said looking at the body and put on the mask so he didn't smell the smell. "Let's start the check ..."

"Do it ..." Ray said, looking around and taking out his M16 rifle. look at the ground that three M9 bullets and a W1300 shotgun cartridge lying on the ground and see that there is another trace of blood in the tree.

"It seems that soldier was devoured by those wolves ..." William studied the body "his name is Mike Quinteros ..."He said looking at the name in his vest.

"Since when is he dead ...?" He asks

"With respect that the blood is almost fresh and the smell is stale. His body has already been dead two or three hours ago ..."He said looking at all parts of the body and noticed something in the vest where he keeps the gun and the loaders "and apart his gun and his loaders are not ..."

"Three bullets fired, which is the gun, looks like someone took it and killed those wolves," Ray said, grabbing a worn casing.

"And there is another that the wolf was shot by a shotgun ..."

"Apparently there are two people ..." Ray said looking at the blood in the tree.

"One injured who had the shotgun and another who had Mike's gun, Mike is the guard of the Deltas and the attackers are possibly: he was one of the prisoners, Martin, Adams and Lugo ... but I don't see another one who would be driver... "

"It seems they are armed to the teeth," Ray said with a frown.

"That seems, or else the driver is with the Delta ..."

"I guess you have to be alert, if they shoot us, don't hesitate to kill them," Ray said, turning back to the Convoy.

"Are we going to leave the body?William asks.

"Look Rookie, we are in an unknown place and almost kill you for an ogre. We don't have the slightest certainty in which part of the continent we are. So we move and look for those Deltas, we can't allow them to walk looseIt is not the time to feel bad, focus on our mission, "Ray said in a serious tone." Although ... we are not going to let our fallen comrade be the food of rats ... let's go for the shovels first and so show respect To the dead.

**_'William will not forget in which Ray respects the dead of his comrades'_**

**_Confidence: 70 Increase to 72._**

Ray looks for the shovel. Miller helps make a hole by creating a grave for Mike. The digging lasted 20 minutes and buries the body in the hollow.

"Well ... a few words for rookie Mike," Ray said gravely.

"I met him when I first arrived in Arabia ... he was very kind during my trip," William said sadly.

"He was one of those who looked after the food supply store for refugees ..." Miller said.

"I don't know this young man. But may God receive him in heaven. Rest In peace Mike Quinteros," Ray said, making the cross before the grave and the three re-enter the Humvee to go back north where the last location is of the Deltas.

* * *

**_Two hours later._**

the Humve of Alfa arrives before the road where there is a great entrance that is similar to that of the lords of the rings. The three soldiers lower the Humvee.

"Is this the kingdom?"

"It's like fantasy games," William said, looking at the ambiguous environment.

"Like what fantasy game?Miller asks looking at William.

"There are types of creatures as we have seen the ogre that we crush and that Lieutenant finished off. There are several types such as goblins, Orcs, Elves, and humanoid Beasts ..." Summary William.

"It seems that there are several humans in this area ..."Ray looks at some corpses that were wearing middle-aged armor and noticed that there are holes in the whole body.

"There were shootings ..." Miller said he found the bullet caps of the various weapons.

"There is!"William shouts pointing out that there is a Humve parked at the door of the kingdom. "Must be..."

"The convoy of those escorting the Deltas ..." Ray said taking out the insurance from the rifle and Miller lifts the M4 and William also raises the MP5." Miller cover and hold in position and point to the convoy and William with me "

Miller positions himself pointing to the Humvee. Ray goes forward approaching the humvee and stands next to the door and makes a gesture of opening the door to William.

He nods his head and opens the door once. both point inside and nothing is found. Angry male Ray.

"Clear ..." said William.

"Hell why would they leave the convoy at the city gate ..." Miller said lowering the rifle.

"Less talk and more work. Let's go get it but before ...Ray enters the humve and takes out something that is the key to the vehicle. "Without that car key they won't go anywhere."

The alphas enter their Humvee and drive inside the city. Miller is sitting on the top and is equipped with the fixed roof machine gun. Ray is driving slowly and William is sitting in the passenger seat looking at the ruined streets due to the strange war.

"What the hell happened?" William said looking around until he noticed something. "Wait!"

The humvee slows a little. William lowers the humvee and runs where there is a square that opened his eyes suddenly when he saw something horrible. Ray went after him and approached side.

"What happened?" Ray said looking at William who had the petrified look that pointed to where he was pointing. Ray looks and also opens his eyes.it is found that on the balcony there were 15 hanging bodies that are male elves.

"Oh my god ..." Ray said looking at the ones they was hanging on. "It's the elves ..."

"Dark ..." William notes and looks at the square that is all in ruins that there are elven corpses lying on the ground everywhere. "How did that happen..."

"Was there a war ... but how-

"Run!" A male voice shouts. The three soldiers heard the shots of others.

"Is that shooting?" Miller said, sharpening his ear.

"Who will it be?"

"The Deltas ..." Ray said frowning. "Follow me!" Ray shouts, ordering William and Miller to follow him.

* * *

**_15 minutes later._**

The alpha team arrives at the bridge where there is a clear view and sees the castle. "I guess he must come over here ..." William said and takes out the binocular and passes it to Ray.

"Where are they..."

RATATTATA

RATATATAAT

"There they are," Miller said, pointing to the direction where the main entrance of the castle is. Ray looks and opens his eyes that he found the armed Deltas coming out of the entrance and shoots the men who were fleeing.

"Why are they shooting unarmed mens?"William said surprised to see that the delta are killing unknown men.

"It may be that they are enjoying killing them ..." Ray said pushing the binocular aside. "You know what we're going to do. Miller your rifle ..."

"Yes sir..."He said pulling out the sniper rifle from M24 and giving it to Ray. William is looking at deltas well.

"Sir ... you don't think it's reckless to do that ..." William doubts his Lieutenant's actions.

"As I said ... the Delta is armed to the teeth ..."Ray said he bends down and places the stock on his right shoulder. "It's what we are going to do ... shoot ..." He said before placing his right eye in his sights.

"Sir, we have seen that there were dark elves that were terribly massacred and there are other human men who were killed by the deltas. there must be a reason for them to do those ... "William explains to Ray.

"I don't think they are doing justice by killing those men," Miller said, sharpening his eyes. "I think they do it for fun .."

"It's my choice and I'm going to shoot at ...Ray points to Martin who is equipped with SCAR-H and is shooting at the other men. "Martin Walker ..."But he didn't notice that he was looking at Martin who is walking and sees a black-haired woman walking behind him .

He moved his finger to the sniper's trigger and he had two options: shoot Martin or not shoot.

William puts the binocular back and opens his eyes to see something at the main entrance of the castle "DON'T SHOOT !!" William rushes at Ray pushing him.

BLAM

William looks back at the entrance and opens his eyes to see at the entrance of the castle

"What the hell Rookie !?Ray yells angrily and looks back, placing his sights and lowers the rifle "Ah god there were civilians ..."

**_William's Confidence: Decreases by 72 to 67._**

**_Miller's Confidence: Decreases by 75 to 70._**

* * *

**_Martin Walker state._**

**_US Army Confidence: 0%._**

**_Squad trusts:_**

**_Alpha: 0%_**

**_Beta: 0%_**

**_Charlie: 0%_**

**_Echo: 0%_**

**_Delta: 02%._**

**_Reputation in Eostia: 0%._**

**_Olga: 05%._**

**_Chloe: 02%._**

**_Disadvantage: Nobody trusts Martin Walker._**

* * *

**_45 minutes before the Alfa team arrived._**

We see Martin along with his Delta and Bill team with the two dark elves after Martin said he will save Eostia.

"What is Vault's bastard's main plan?" Martin asks Olga.

"So you want to know ..."

"Tell me..."Martin said seriously.

"Uff ... I can't believe I have to help my enemies ..."

"Olga, don't tell me you're going to help the seven alliances ..." Chloe said with her eyes open.

"My kingdom was destroyed, I was betrayed by the monstrous legion, now we have no alliesthe only thing I'm going to do is ... make an alliance with the seven princesses ... "Olga looks at Martin "The main plan was to conquer my kingdom and that we were almost going to become slaves until you arrived, possibly you ruined the plan and now the second plan is that it will invade Feoh ..."

"wow that Vault has a mouth open revealing the plans before his prisoners ..." Lugo said whistling.

"Those mercenaries of black dogs have no scruples, they just think; asses, tits and vagina. What kind of world is this" Adams complains angrily.

"And how far is Feoh?" Martin asks.

"It is a hundred kilometers southeast ..." Olga replies.

"Well ... now we have to get going ..." Martin said but Bill stops him.

"Wait ... you remember our deal ..."

"You can wait ... but, Olga has to do an investigation of how we return to our world ..."Martin said and looks back at Olga "Olga can you investigate the transportation of another world ...?"

"That will take days or months, I will need something from my old library ..."

"Then we will escort her to your library and look for whatever is necessary ..." Martin said seriously.

"Hey who are you to tell Olga-sama what to do?" Chloe said angrily.

"We are his saviors. He owes us a favor, we rescued him and recovered his magic staff. So our favor is that he sends us to our world. So we will help her more," Martin said, frowning.

"Chloe, don't get mad. He has a point but you shouldn't talk to me this way, sir," Olga said with a serious tone and frowned. "You should have respect with me because I'm the queen of this kingdom."

"And what do I care if you're the queen?" Martin said rolling his eyes.

"How dare you?" Olga purses her lips angrily

**'Olga will remember the way Martin talks'**

"It is not the time for talk. We go to your library and then rescue the survivors of the kingdom ..."

"Calm down, my people are in a safe place ...Olga said giving a proud smile "is protected with my seal to an invisible place that you can not find ..."

"Well ... that would be useful using in Dubai as it happened the last time we broke the tower ..."Lugo said remembering that Martin wanted to do mass evacuation that resulted in the people of Dubai not wanting their help.

"But there are other survivors that we meet along the way ..." Martin said and turns his head looking at Lugo "Lugo ... we talked about this ... this time there will be no mistakes ..."

"Ok .." Lugo said softly.

"Well let's get going ... Adams and Lugo go explore the castle in case you find any survivors in one of those rooms ..."

"What if we find more Black Dogs ...?" Adams asks raising his eyebrow.

"Kill them in sight and any son of a bitch who moves ..." Martin said coldly.

"Better ..." Adams said smiling.

"It's time to release some stress load ..." Lugo said taking out the insurance of his rifle. Bill watched the behaviors of Lugo and Adams. when they went to look for survivors. Bill and Martin escort Olga and Chloe to the library, 15 minutes later he arrives at the big door that is in the library.

"You guys stay outside and I'm going to look for what is necessary ..." Olga said and enters along with Chloe. Bill approaches Martin.

"Son, you should measure your language ..."

"Why?"

"If someone would listen to you saying that of killing ... who knows that these people of this world know that you are the monster of Dubai ..." Bill said giving a known nickname.

"It may be a monster... but I want to"

"Like which? a week ago you killed 431 men from the 33rd battalion and you killed 1300 innocent people in Dubai using the phosphorus white and destroying the three water trucks and cutting off communications. Do you feel sorry or not? "

"Yes I feel sorry and I will not win forgiveness ...Martin said looking at the floor and hallucinates a bit where his feet are with the corpses of the innocent.

**"Bill is right. But it is the obstacle where your will interrupts"**

It was Konrad's voice. Martin opens his eyes.

"Don't tell me you want that ..."

**_"You have to get rid of Billit's a threat to your rescue mission "_**

"No, I won't do it ..."

**_"When the time comes. You'll take that choice."_**

Martin wakes up his trance again and looks at Bill "For the moment," I'm not going to make the same mistakes, I will accept my worst mistakes I made in Dubai ... when all this is over, I will accept my sentence without resistance and I will not escape ... "Martin said seriously.

"I hope so ..." Bill said seriously. Olga comes out of the door and Chloe was carrying a thick book.

"What is that?"Martin asks when he sees the thick book that Chloe had.

"It's the book I studied for hundreds of years ..." Olga said.

"Hundreds of years?" Said Bill, puzzled. "Should you have wrinkles?"

"Are you implying that I am old?" Olga said with a frown.

"Remove what you said old man!" Shouts Chloe angry.

"But I am forty-"

"Enough discussions." Martin interrupts the discussion. "Is that the book you were looking for?" Martin asks

"Absolutely yes," Olga said nodding.

"Well, we're leaving here," said Martin.

"Wait for it to happen ...'Bill asks about Adams and Lugo.

RATATTATA

"Mmh I see that Lugo and Adams are killing the remains of black dogs ..."

The four are following the shooting noises that came in the halls.

"RETURN IS FOR YOUR GOOD !!" Shouts Lugo raising the rifle to the mercenaries.

RATARAT

"COME DAMN WHO WANTS TO SUCK MY SHOTGUN!!" Adams laughs maniacally killing the mercenaries.

Bill saw Adams and Lugo's behavior killing them with cold blood. Chloe experiences a certain feeling that would be scary of Adams and Lugo.

"Enough!Martin shouts worried that they would waste the bullets.

"Why does it interrupt us from the killing?" Adams asks annoyed.

"Did the survivors look for?" Asks Martin.

"Eh ... yes ... but they are ..."Lugo points to the room, Martin looks out the door and opens his eyes to see that there are 25 women of different ages naked with dead looks.

"We have found them that they were being abused by the remains of black dogs ..." Adams said annoyed.

"Bill ... that's the reason why I want to save Eostia to prevent them from conquering everything and turning it into this ..." Martin said with a serious tone and his look is angry.

"First defeat Vault and then become our vital mission ... done," Bill said.

"You have my word ..." Martin said. Olga enters the room to heal her people and erases the traumatic memories they had with the advanced magic that the Queen had.

"We have to leave the kingdom ..." Lugo said and check the boot's shirt. "At this rate we will spend the bullets ..."

"You said you need bullets, don't you?" Asks Olga.

"Do you know someone who makes more bullets?"

"Yes, he is a dwarf blacksmith who made my cane years ago, but he lives a little far from my kingdom, I estimate that we will arrive in the morning if we arrive at the blacksmith's house, so what do you say?"

"Vault is going to attack Feoh in two days. We need bullets to eradicate black dogs ... so Olga guides us to the blacksmith and also the Feoh kingdom to make the alliance with what you said ..."

"Agree. but there is something we must look for first so that he can do his job is some more valuable value ... "Olga said looking at Martin.

"really we have to pay ..." Adams said incredulously.

"It has to be something valuable ..." Lugo said "Dwarves are lovers of money and weapons too ..."

"Good thing I have my treasure room ..." Olga said giving a small smile, Chloe trembles a little.

"Olga-sama ... those damn humans took everyone ..." Chloe growls angrily.

"Too bad ..." Olga said, frowning at the source of her nose.

"I suppose we are going to converse him?"Martin said seriously.

"Don't tell me you're not going to pay it?" Said Bill asking.

"No ... we're going to do it my way." Martin turns his back on Bill.

When the group goes down to the first floor. the remains of the black dogs without supposing in which Vault warned him to leave the castle so a small group of four men armed with strange weapons, some are greedy and willing to rape they decided to stay but what comes next is that they committed a serious mistakin facing that group.

RATATTATATAA.

BLAM

BLAM

RATATATATA

Lugo and Bill fired forward clearing the way. Adams shot the ogres who wanted to attack him from another side. Martin is close with Olga and Chloe along with the 25 dark elves.

Arriving at the entrance, Lugo and Adams fired incessantly. Martin leaves the entrance and looks at the sky that still lit up with the color red. "clear..."

Lugo looks from afar and notices that there is someone is a group of three people but looks at the brightness and realized is the glass of the Sniper's Sight.

"Martin!"

Martin looks at Lugo who points up and looks where the sniper is. Martin looks back and Olga comes out of the entrance and runs towards her and pushes her inside.

BLAM

"Shit!" Adams shouts angrily and raises the shotgun and shoots toward the bridge.

BLAM

BLAM

"Olga-sama!" Chloe shouts worried.

"I'm fine ..." Olga felt something liquid falling on her right cheek and see that Martin has a right ear destroyed by the sniper bullet.

"are you okay ..." Martin said moaning in pain.

"Yes, I'm fine ..." Olga said "And thanks ..."

"Get covered..."Martin leans against the wall and looks at Lugo and Bill standing on the other side of the entrance. Adams was reloading his shotgun.

"Adams don't shoot !!" Martin shouts.

"But they shot us !!" Adams shouts.

"I'm fine!" Martin yells and looks out looking at where the sniper. "WHO ARE YPU!"

"We are the Alpha team !!" a male voice shouts. "Lower your weapons, now!" He shouts hostile.

"What do we do?" Asks Lugo.

"It's better that you lower your weapons ... it's Lieutenant Ray .." Bill said looking away.

"What a fuck, they shot us. I will not hand over the weapons. I would say we kill him !! "

"No. If you're going to kill a team. It's going to turn a shooting, those will lead to deaths ..."

"Martin, what do we do?" Lugo said worriedly.

Martin began to decide.

**_A) Eliminate the Alpha team._**

**_B) Negotiate the Alfa team._**

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: You will decide if Martin has to choose between deaths or negotiate. In three weeks we will show the result. forget to put a warning that the Ocs can die._**


	4. 03:Temporary Truce

**_ACT THREE: Temporary Truce_**

* * *

**_Year: 2001_**

**_Place: Texas_**

* * *

We see a 10-year-old preteen who is sitting on the step watching where a woman tries to reason her drunk husband who is discussing something important.

"You can't make our son kill a creature!"

"He has to follow the lineage of our family!" The father shouts and looks angrily at the teenager. "Wiliam come here !!"

"Yes sir!" William shouts, frightened at being called by his name, the father drags him and the mother stops her husband but her answers her by slapping her

"Come here!"the father shouts dragging Wiliam to the basement and puts him on his knee and the father pulls out a shotgun with two long tubes and puts it on the small table and pulls out a rope and ties Wiliam along with the shotgun. "Wait here..."said the father who dragged two animals that one shrieked in fear that is the voice of a sheep and the other is an angry bark that is that of a dog. "If you are going to enter a real mission where there will be war and deaths, you have to kill a being. That sheep is the one you fed and raised but escaped from the area that would be a betrayal, it means she betrayed you.The other animal is a street animal that stole my merchandise from the butcher shop and then bit my employee and then we found a cat that was eaten by this black dog, is a thief and murderer. You have to distinguish good and evil, so ..." the father puts the two cartridges in the two shotgun tubes and takes out the insurance. "Well choose, Traitor or The killer ..."

William didn't want to kill anyone and the father demands that he kill one of the two animals "I don't want to do it!"

"SHOOT !!" The father shouts, William shot to the ceiling.

BLAM

"Ahhh !!"William shouts scared.

"You are weak like your mother!" The angry father shouts and takes out the shotgun and reloads another cartridge. "Look well as death is!"

"Meee-"

**_BLAM_**

"Wolf Wolf !!"

**_BLAM_**

"Someday you are going to kill someone who deserves to die ..."said the father who drops the shotgun to the ground and unleashes his son "get out of my basement .."the father opens another bottle of alcohol and drink, William looks at the dead sheep that had died and looks at the shotgun that is unloaded and there is a box of 13 shotgun cartridges and grabs a bullet and places it in the cannon and takes out the insurance causing that his father turned to see that William was armedand loaded with the shotgun and was aiming at his father "Will lowers the gun ..."the father said that under the bottle on the table slowly, "it is not normal for you to point to your own father ..."

"Father, i learned which one deserves to die ..." William said looking tearful and empty eyes that showed no brightness "It's you ..." He said before pulling the trigger.

BLAM

* * *

**_William Kahler's state._**

**_Trust of another team._**

**_Reputation of the United States Army: 10%._**

**_Eco: 45%_**

**_Charlie: 50%._**

**_Beta: 55%_**

**_Alpha: 80%_**

**_Delta: ???%._**

**_Advantage: Wiliam is a medical and forensic skill._**

**_Disadvantage: None._**

* * *

**_17 years later_**

after what Lieutenant White fired accidentally when William shouted that there were civilians, he is now covering himself with the former gunshots of former Lieutenant Adams with the shotgun.

"Sir we shot them?" Miller said taking out the insurance.

"It wouldn't be better if we told him to lower his weapons," said William, who just took out his submachine gun insurance.

"William sorry for not listening to you, Keep up my movement .." Ray said taking out the insurance of his rifle.

"WHO ARE YOU !!" Shouts that is Martin's voice. Ray, Wiiliam and Miller get out of coverage and raise all three weapons to the Deltas.

"We are the Alpha team. Lower your weapons, now!!!!" Ray shouts authoritatively.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Miller said.

"Listen if they shoot us ..."Ray said quietly "We will liquidate them ..."

"Sir look .." William realized that Martin Walker raised his hands free and had his rifle hanging on his back.

"Lieutenant Ray, I want to negotiate!" Martin shouts.

"I don't deal with murderers!" Ray shouts hostile and unbelieving.

"There was a misunderstanding!"

"What about those men with what Adams and Lugo killed!" Miller shouts.

"They were the inhuman and deserved to die!" Shouts Lugo who also comes out of his cover that also raises his hand without touching his weapon. William looks at Martin who had a serious look but his left ear is bleeding.

"Sir, I think they tell the truth ..."

"Do you think?" Ray said without looking away pointing at the deltas.

"Adams lowers the weapon!"Martin shouts at Adams that he had the shotgun loaded and he shouts cursing and reluctantly drops the gun.

"I don't want to trust that murderers who killed hundreds of innocents ..." Ray said in a serious and hostile tone.

"They paid attention to your demand and now you have to listen to their demand and there are civilians who are inside the castle ..." said William

Ray looks at William "did you really look at civilians ...?"

"Believe me I saw it well ..." William said in a serious tone.

"We'll go down and get close to you but don't move!" Ray yells and looks at Miller and passes the sniper rifle "Miller if they do something or run away, don't hesitate to shoot ..."

"Gladly sir ..." Miller said grabbing the rifle and aiming at the delta watching.

"Rookie come with me ..."Ray said giving order to Cabo. "I hope they don't do anything ..." he said reluctantly.

* * *

**_10 minutes later._**

Ray and William stand at the entrance that Martin is raising his hands open showing that he is not hostile. " Rookie take away your weapons ..."

"Neither of a fuck .."Adams said raising the shotgun causing Ray and William to aim with weapons at him.

"Adams!" Martin shouts.

"I don't want to run out of weapons ...!" Adams said against handing the weapons to Alfa. Bill approaches them but he also raises his hand proving he is not hostile.

"You better give up your weapons ... Bill Sullivan at your service Lieutenant Ray" Advises Adams and also greets Bill.

"Rest soldier." Ray said that he still pointed the gun at Adams, who also pointed at him.

"Adams lowers the gun ..." William said quietly.

"You put the guns down and stop pointing at me but I am not going to give you my gun ..." Adams said angrily.

"If you want to die ... then I will gladly do it ..." Ray said.

"Sir, I don't want to kill anyone ..."

"Oh no ..." Ray said looking at William "are you going to believe those damn killers ...?"

"You don't think you're provoking them," William said. "Adams calm down and we don't want to shoot each other ..." William tries to calm Adams's hostility.

"And who are you kid ...?" Adams asks.

"I'm Rookie William Kahler and I'm a medic ..." He introduces himself. "We better talk in a civilized way ..."

"Hmm ..."

"Lieutenant first let's talk but no weapons ..."

"Okay ..." Ray said lowering the gun, Adams lowers the gun.

"Lieutenant, there is a long explanation about why the Deltas killed black dogs ..." Bill said.

"Black dogs?"Ray said confused, William shudders a bit when he remembers his childhood trauma of the two animals killed by his father and regains his composure.

"Who are the black dogs ..." William said asking.

Bill began to explain about black dogs and they also met the leader of the mercenaries named Vault and also revealed the terrible conquest plans and the goal that Ray and William were impacted upon hearing that the psychopath wants to turn the country of Eostia into a Country of sedominated by men of black dogs and women forced to become sex slaves.

."That's what we are and Martin offered to help these dark elves ..."

"Dark elves?"

"Queen Olga ..." Bill said "introduce yourself daughter and also your people ..."

Olga and Chloe leave the hiding place along with 25 dark elves who were dressed in rags hiding the nakedness.

"Who are you?"Olga asks, frowning at Ray and William.

"Now you believe me ..." William said in a whisper.

"Next time I hear you when we're on a recon mission ..." Ray said with a frown.

**'Ray recognized William's observation'**

**Ray's confidence: 50 increases to 57.**

"Who are you?" Ray said seriously.

"I am the queen of this kingdom, Olga Discordia ..." she said in a serious tone. "Why did you attack us ...?"

"It was a misunderstanding Lieutenant Ray thought Delta was killing men ..." William said.

"Mens.?"Olga looks at the bodies of the black dogs "they were doing deep cleaning by undoing human waste ..." He said crossing his arms.

"We heard ..." Ray looks at Martin "What do you want to negotiate ..."

"I want you what your team to become my temporary ally ..." Martin said seriously.

"Really?" Ray said incredulously.

"I need allies to help me stop those black dogs and there we kill Vault ..." Martin said with a determined look.

"Martin, are you not forgetting where you are and also that of your team?"Ray said with a frown.

"No ... I am an important package for the United States and want me to sit in the electric chair or bed so that I can take my back without pain," Martin said, answering the question.

"I don't want to help you and play the hero.Have you not helped enough in Dubai ...?"Ray said mocking Martin.

"If you want to talk about this ... whatever they tell me or that they point to me I have no importance but in the past if I have the burden of pain and pity that I did, I can't take that away. From what I saw in this world and knowing this subject called Vault, I want to eliminate it myself. That is my goal ... "

"Look Martin, it's a good act of kindness in removing garbage like that Vault. But I can't forget my mission that it would be to take you back to the United States ..."Ray shakes his head in denial.

"That woman Olga knows how to return us to our world but needs time ..." Martin points to Olga "We cannot allow those bastards to reach the grime in doing horrible things to the women of this world ..."

"It is not our business and it is not our mission ..."

William looks at the elven women behind Chloe, the expressions were scared." Sir we have to help those people, they are scared and those black dogs did something horrible that is not human, our service is to protect civilians from threats "Ray looks at the dark elves.

"If it's our norm ..." Ray said attending.

"Then we must make a temporary truce, he is telling the truth and he did something that rescued a group of people. Besides we are stranded in the world unknown and we do not have a single return ticket we need help from a magician ..."

"High magician ..." Chloe corrected. Ray looks at William with a frown and gets a little lighter.

"Fine ... but .." Ray said before looking at Martin "Give us your weapons and you will be handcuffed until we reach the United States ..."

"Don't wait, we need weapons like that to protect those women ..."Lugo said against delivering the weapons.

"Then there will be no trust in my alpha squad .." Ray warned. "I don't want any of you to have the weapons ..."

"Ray, they didn't do anything to meand aside that boy Lugo treated me with my wound since those wolves bit me like a gag ... "Bill said pointing to the bandage on his neck, Ray looks at Bill"And apart we need to expand defenses to protect the 27 refugees and we don't know clearly whether these mercenaries are wandering the streets of this kingdom where we are ..."Bill said looking around where there are corpses of black dog mercenaries and William is looking and he also imagined what would happen if black dogs took advantage of the opportunity for everyone to start reloading the bullets and start attacking them on low guard.

"Bill is right, we are seven men with guns. We would have an advantage in increasing the defenses if we cooperate with the deltas. But if Walker, Lugo and Adams have no weapons, we will not be able to fully protect those women ..." He said William agreeing with Bill.

**_'Bill has slight confidence in William'_**

**_Bill's trust: 25 increasing to 30_**.

"Are you sure they are legit ...?" Ray asks Bill.

"Yes ..." Bill said seriously.

"Hmm ...* Annoyed sigh * "Ray looks back and signals Miller who is standing on the bridge to lower the rifle" Will you have a homework ... "He said before he turned his head to William "You will be the eye for the delta if they do something out of place like stabbing us in our backs, you will be the responsible you and Bill ..." He said with a disappointed and annoyed look

**'Ray won't forget that William trusts the delta lightly'**

**'Ray's confidence: 57 decreases to 55.'**

"Understood, sir .." William said lowering the gun and noticed Martin's crooked ear. "Martin let me take care of your wound ..."

"Agree..."

"You feel a noise ..." William said studying that his ear looks like a pierced but it looked bad.

"No..."

"You'll be deaf at 50 ..." William said giving comment.

"I guess I won't see more mirrors ..." He said laughing sarcastic.

"I'll have to bandage your wound .." William said taking out the bandage. Olga looks at Martin and approaches him.

"Martin ..." Olga said that she approaches on the right side.

"What happens?"

"Stay still ..." she said before raising her hand over the destroyed ear and suddenly her hand emitted a purple glow that caused Martin to shiver in pain and when finished shining.

William was stunned to see that Martin's ear has recovered by healing magic. "That was magic ...?"

"Yes, it was middle class magic," Olga said and turns around to return to her people.

"Thank you .." Martin said seriously.

"It's a favor that I gave you back ..." Olga said.

"Okay ..." Martin said, Ray approaches Martin.

"It's not that you win my trust. We're just going to finish that damn hero's job. And when this dark elf finishes her job of returning to our world. We will continue the mission capici ..."Ray said with a suspicious and serious tone, his expression is a frown.

"I don't mind gaining confidence ..." Martin said with a frown.

"Let's see hero ... what is Vault's next step?" Ray teases.

"First we are going to look for our blacksmith to make more bullets ..."Martin said but before looking at the elves "But before we leave the trip we need clothes for these elves. We don't want them to wear dirty cloth and also some water supplies ..."

"We also need a car to transport ..." Bill said looking at the number of elves. "We only have two humvee from six places ..."

"Adding 12 places by dividing into 2 ..." William said. "We are 34 people ..."

"If we had a comboy truck ..." Adams growls annoyed.

**_RATAKAKAKAKA_**

"What was that noise?" Martin said looking south. "Are shots?"

"Ahhh!"A shouts voices.

"William and Miller come on!" Ray shouts giving direct order. "Bill watches the deltas!" He shouts.

The alpha team runs into the forest that was coming from outside shots the noise was like a machine gun and fired incessantly.

when they arrives and finds something that the alpha team opens his eyes at once when sees that it is a military transport truck.

We see a man in a heavy suit who is sitting hugging his knee and there were 17 bodies of humanoid monstrous dogs and wolves were seen lying on the ground. William notices the patch on the right shoulder that showed the 33's badge.

"A soldier of 33?" Miller said pointing to the heavy man.

"Why is he here ..." Ray said looking at him and approaches the heavy soldier "are you alright?"

"GET AWAY!!"the heavy soldier shouts raising the machine gun "Get away from me!" he shouts raising.

"Calm down we're allies!" Ray shouts trying to reassure the heavy soldier.

"It hurts ..." said the soldier moaning in pain "It burns me ... it burns me ..."said the soldier screaming in pain and looks at the alpha team "You ... are the voices that are penetrating my mind ..." He said in a crazy tone.

"Calm down, you're upset and you need medical help ..." William said quietly.

"Hehehe ... gave me a mission that was to protect the refugees ... it's a dream ... Hahahaha ..." said the heavy soldier laughing psychotically.

"He's crazy ..."

"Come on ... take my pain away ..." said the heavy soldier.

"In that we are going to do it ... but first lower the weapon ..."William said, Ray and Miller raise the gun to the heavy man.

"I have told you ... REMOVE MY PAIN !!!" he shouts raising the machine gun.

**_RATAJKKKAKA_**.

"COVER!" Ray shouts, covering himself in the nearby tree.

"What the fuck is wrong with him!" Miller shouts covering himself.

"Soldier lowers the weapon. fire friend !! "William shouts.

"WE'LL KILL ME AT A TIME I WANT TO DIE NOW!" Shouts the soldier who is firing up. Ray pulls the desert eagle gun and the M9 towards the heavy man and points at the knee that was

**_BLAM_**

**_BLAM_**

**_BLAM_**

**_BLAM_**

the heavy man collapses to the ground falling on his back and Ray steps on his chest and ends it with the M9

**_BLAM_**

**_BLAM_**

**_BLAM_**

"What have you done sir ...?" Said William petrified.

"I eliminated it. It was self-defense ..." Ray said dryly and saves the M9.

"But he was upset and there was no need to kill ..." William said looking at the body of 33.

"He had us signed up and suddenly you shoot us that counts in self-defense, in the midst of the shootings there are no democracies and dipromacy at this rate will die ..."Ray said taking out the empty magazine and looking at William "You better keep in mind ..."

"Yes sir ..." He said quietly. Ray looks at the M39A1 truck.

"Miller checks what's inside the truck ..." Ray looks at the corpse of 33 and grabs the heavy weapon. That weapon is the PKM machine gun.

"Hmmm ... well ... I'll keep it," Ray said with a smile and the machine gun puts the safety.

"Lieutenant you better come ...!" Miller shouts that he found something shocking than the soldier revealing.

"Look at my new girlfriend. I'm going to call her stella..jejeje!"Miller lowers the truck that is the 40mm MGL grenade launcher "I found a belt of grenade bullets there are 5 of tear gas and 7 of flammable and 10 of fragmentation ..." He said counting the bullets and took out something "Hey newbie ..."

"Sergeant watch out. You're going to hurt someone!William screams little scared to grab the shotgun. "It was loaded on top ..." He said as he checked the cannon that there was a remigstone shotgun bullet.

"Party pooper ..." Miller said mockingly.

"What did you find Miller?" Ray said.

"I only found Stella and her new girlfriend for the rookie ..."Miller said checking the contents of the truck. William rolled his eyes and looks at the corpse of 33 and stands on his knee. The helmet's visor smelled foul and opens it revealing that he screams.

"WHAT THE FUCK !!" William shouts in fright at the sight of something horrible behind the helmet.

"What's going on out?"Ray said bewildered and William responds by pointing at the corpse. Ray looks and is surprised to see that the skin of the soldier of 33 was burned roasted and dissected. "Whatever happened to that 33 ..."

"It seems he suffered severe burns ... but how did he get to this place ...William said looking at the soldier's face.

"Sir I found something ..." Miller said he brought a tape recorder and Ray gives it to him and the recorder plays it.

_[Tuesday 23/09 of 2017. Commander Louis speaks, today Colonel Konrad sent us an evacuation mission. is that we have to evacuate the 200 refugees and try to penetrate the strong sandstorms. I know it's risky but Konrad demands and wants to continue the mission. I know that I think it's a bad idea but if Konrad says there will be no mistakes then I trust him. We have 500 liters of water and a ton of ration, we are 50 armed soldiers. So let's try ...]_

_[Monday 29/9 of 2017.This week there were some complications is that a humvee that was the four soldiers that would be our 4 watchmen have disappeared. there was a discussion between the two refugee families who argued that another stole the rations. We already control the situations. but three days ago we found the sandstorm and decided to stay where we are so as not to separate ourselves from the refugees. So tomorrow may end or last or if not two days.]_

_[Wednesday 10/13 of 2017.shit ... one of those refugees had a group of rebels who removed a humve and decided to take away our weapons and water but we avoided it, the refugees some agreed on us and had faith but most of them had us against . One of the rebels wanted to negotiate for me to leave a quarter of the 400 liters of water and also the military truck. I rejected the business and until it became a bloodbath in the desert. We had no choice but to execute them to criminals because bringing with us is a great threat and danger to refugees and my soldiers. There were 37 criminals and we executed them with our rifles. I'm sorry Konrad, it's them or my men ...]_

_[Thursday 11/23 of 2017. I did not want to hurt, they my comrades decided to do atrocious things, I do not know what happens they will be because of the heat or madness that these refugees despise us. 33rd never taught us that it would be to abuse women but one of my right hands was my best friend and he had that idea, I was against doing it but I had some complices and I saw many horrible things that I wish my eyes would die. I managed to untie myself and kill my comrades with my PKM weapon. I only had 97 refugees left in my wing and in my care. I have enough fuel and food and water to get to the meeting point that Konrad told me ... I can still continue the mission ...]_

_[Saturday 11/25 of 2017. I woke up this morning and found that the refugees abandoned me. I started looking for them but I found four vehicles destroyed and refugees who were dead and I knew that they killed each other as multiple suicides ... I don't know if I can do it alone ...]_

_[Tuesday 12/13 of 2017. I can't believe I can't count the days. Now I have no fuel to move, I have food and water that will last 5 months ... at this rate I will go crazy I only have more PKM bullets and some grenade bullets ... I don't know if at this step I will have to decide .. .I'll better wait for help ... they always rescue right? ...]_

"That is the date we are today ..." William said to notice the last recording of the recorder that marked the date 04/02/2018.

_[Friday, 04/02/2018 My skin is dry and burned, they are hurting me. Every time I want to train, I drag my skins. I want to die ... * Heavy breathing * ... goodbye ... * Metal weapon click * Eh ... a light ... is * BZZZZZTT ]_

Miller, Ray and William were petrified upon hearing the recordings of 33 and look at the body of 33 that is and now rests in peace.

"He was suffering from schizophrenia ... poor man ..." William said, looking away from the dead man's eyes.

"Miller checks the gasoline content of the fuel tank in the truck ..." Ray said lowering the visor of the dead man's helmet 33.

"Yes sir ..." Miller said checking the fuel tank. Ray looks at William who looks at the ground.

"Sir, what would have happened if Martin murdered us ...?William asks imagining that Martin murders him and his team.

**'That question from William impacts Ray and increases suspicion and distrust of Delta'**

"We would be dead and let Martin keep killing people in sight ..."

"But now we are alive and we decided to cooperate them but I feel that Martin is going to change ..."

"Don't tell me, after this bullshit from Dubai that Martin and his two companions did that killed battalion 33 without assuming that they were the good ones rescuing civilians and in the end it turned out that the deltas were the villains .."

"Ray you remember the place in Dubai where he saw it was a disaster and war fields."

"What we saw in Dubai is a great sign that Martin did that ..."

"But there are people who can change and repent, I think we have to cooperate together if we leave this world ..."William said trying to get Ray into the variant.

"If you say so, but there is something that worries me it is about Martin's behavior." Ray remembers Martin's eyes that were dark blue and showed no brightness. "The eyes of a dead man without emotion ..." Ray said in a whisper .

* * *

**_Martin Walker state._**

**_U.S. Army Trust UU: 0%._**

**_Squad trusts:_**

**_Alpha: 0%_**

**_Beta: 0%_**

**_Charlie: 0%_**

**_Eco: 0%_**

**_Delta: 02%._**

**_Reputation in Eostia: 0%._**

**_Olga: 05%._**

**_Chloe: 02%._**

**_Disadvantage: nobody trusts Martin Walker._**

* * *

**_State increases when choosing the election._**

**_[Martin chose to negotiate the alpha team]_**

**_Bill's confidence: 11 increases to 16._**

**_Lugo's confidence: -10% increases to -5%_**

**_Adams confidence: -30% decreases to -35%_**

* * *

While the alpha team went to check where the shots that came a little far, Lugo and Adams collect bags of water that was at the source and Bill is bringing two humvee at the entrance of the castle, Martin is with the elves looking for clothes and looks Olga and Chloe talking to each other.

**"Martin because you chose not to kill the alpha ..."**

It was Konrad's voice rumbling inside his head.

"It's my choice. I know I chose the right thing and I'm not going to make the same Konrad mistakes ..."

Martin said, frowning at Konrad who is sitting in the box with his arms crossed and had a slight smile.

**"Cunning cunning ..."**

Konrad laughs slowly causing Martin to tighten his teeth.

**"But at this rate will repeat ..."**

"How the fuck do you know ...?"

**"As I told youyou must accept the mistakes I made ... but in the future you always make mistakes ... "**

"I will make you swallow your words ..." Martin gets up frowning and looks hatefully at Konrad since he assumes he is part of the delusions.

**"We'll see that Martin ..."**

"Martin..."Bill said approaching Martin "Who were you talking to ...?" Martin wakes up from the trance and looks at Bill.

"With no one I'm just thinking what we have to do ..." Martin said stroking his forehead and groans annoyed.

"Are you okay..."asks Bill and Martin look back that there is an open door.

"yes. I'm fine ... as I wanted to answer, we will wait for the people of Olga to pick up what is necessary for this trip ..."Martin said and enters the house that is destroyed and looted and there were traces of blood and there were two battered bodies that would be the male dark elves one is mature and the other is adolescent. "Vault ... leader of the black dogs conquering the country Eostia, killing husbands, lovers and brothers while they suffer from these tortures, abuses and enslaving them ..." He strokes the forehead of a dead teenager. "They don't deserve those ..."he whispered and leaves the house and finds howls of crows flying in the sky and one lands on the body of an elf and begins to peck in the pale face causing Martin to get angry and take out the M9.

BLAM

"Martin, what are you doing?" Bill said, surprised to see that Martin killed a raven. Martin enters the house again and removes two corpses and throws him to the ground and re-enters again and leaves with the cloth and covers them both.

Olga and Chloe notice the action of Martin who is entering another house and pulls out a male corpse that was inside and then loaded the corpse that is outside and is collecting four corpses. Chloe frowns and decided to interfere.

"Human, what are you doing with my people ..."Chloe said hostilely. "Why are you bringing them together. What are you going to do with them ...?"

"I'm going to burn them ..." Martin said seriously.

"WHAT!" Shouts Chloe shocked to hear the vile action of the human that would burn his dead people. "YOU ARE A DAMN !!"Chloe wanted to slap him but Olga stops her and shakes her head in denial and looks at Martin who is entering another house and takes out two bodies and reunites them with the others.

"Why are you going to burn them?" Olga asks with a frown.

"For these ..."Martin said pointing to the crows that are flying in search of dead meat."I don't want your people to become food for crows, that's because i collect the bodies and burn them, I know it's an offense for you and your people but in my world there are people who want their loved ones to believe it for decision, do you want your fallen people to become meatrotten and being a delicacy of crows or do you want your people to become ashes and have a decent rest? "Martin said looking into Olga's eyes that she began to think that he is right, honestly she is very upset that Martin burns her people but does not want the fallen to be crow food.

"Chloe, help Walker collect corpses ..." Olga orders Chloe.

"Origa-sama but ..." he wanted to protest.

"Our people need an eternal rest, I know it bothers you ... but he is right, we will do a funeral for our people." Olga had a sad expression and looks at Martin "Walker, i left you homework and while I will let you know the survivors..."Olga goes to the survivors to warn about mass cremation.

**'Olga will not forget that Martin created the bodies of his kingdom for the grand funeral.'**

**'Olga's confidence: 5 increases to 10'**

Chloe reluctantly helps. Bill checks the clock that marked 1AM at night. He already understood that Martin wanted to do so. He joined to collect the corpses that were everywhere in the kingdom.

Adams and Lugo return leaving the water bags and find Martin, Bill and Chloe are gathering elven corpses.

"What are they doing?" Asks Lugo confused.

"We are gathering corpses to burn them ..." Bill said he just took the corpse. "For these damn crows who are looking for dead meats ..." we hear angry howls from the crows that are upset that the deltas are snatching the delicacy . "Shut up!"Bill screams angry at the tantrum of the crows. "If you want dead meat eat black dogs but these people are not on the menu, no gentlemen!"

"Wow ... I thought you would be a quiet old man .." Adams said whistling.

"There are always patient limits. I have a stupid face but a complete asshole I am not like you ... "Bill said mockingly and his work returns.

"Hahaha ..." Laugh Lugo causing Adams to get upset a little.

"Shut up idiot!" Shouts Adams.

"Adams and Lugo need some hands to carry corpses ..." Martin said.

"But what do we do with black dogs ..." Lugo asks looking at a corpse of the mercenaries.

"Let the crows eat them, they have searched for it ..." Martin said coldly.

"Yes ..." Lugo said and notices that he finds a mercenarie who is dragging and rises running away. without hesitation he takes out the insurance and switches to a simple shot "I'll take care of it ..."

"No no don't kill me. I am an innocent they forced me to get into this group ..." said the mercenary pleading for life.

"Lugo eliminates this son of a bitch ..." Martin orders.

"With gadly ..."Lugo said to pull the trigger killing straight to the head.

BANG

**'Lugo confidence: -5 increases to 0.'**

**'Adams confidence: -35 increases to -29'**

**'Martin's new advantage unlocked: Martin can order Lugo to shoot the lower class enemy!**

"Nice shot ... and if you find survivors of black dogs do not hesitate to kill ..." Martin said seriously and returns the work of collecting corpses.

Lugo and Adams take the humvee and place a car to transport bodies, Bill also take the other humvee to look elsewhere. Now Martin and Chloe are searching for each house in search of corpses and also elven survivors.

Martin and Chloe find a warehouse that had some empty barrels but he smelled that he knew that it is alcohol but notices a note in the wooden column and takes it out and sees that it is written in strange languages.

"What does it say?" Asks Martin confused and Chloe snatches the paper.

"this says; If someone reads this letter it means that Olga won the war. my three children are hidden in the basement of the warehouse behind the barrel pond, take care of them and tell them that I love them. With loving father and mother" Chloe said looking where he is The barrel pond.

"Help me push it .."Martin said approaching the furniture and Chloe helps him push the shelf and reveals that there is a hidden door. "Hello?" Martin said knocking on the door. "I am not an enemy, nor are those mercenaries ..."before opening the door of nowhere a figure stabs in Martin's leg that causes him to look down and find a dark elf girl who had the knife in his hand and his expression is fearful and hostile.

"Filat!"yells a woman's voice and hugs the girl and poses her eyes on Martin "Please don't hurt the children ...!" she screams begging that she is a dark elf woman who has a teenage body and was hugging both of them Children, one is gray-haired with pigtails and the other is short-haired.

"Calm down ..." Martin said that he took out the knife he had stuck in his left leg. "You should have my same height in stabbing me in my neck," Martin said, dropping the knife, Chloe enters the door and looks at the three dark elves.

"Are you all right?"Chloe asks quietly.

"You are Chloe the right hand of Queen Olga ..." said the teenager. Chloe nods "Why are you with a human ..."

"It's not from black dogs. It's an ally ..." Chloe said in a serious and calm tone.

"I'm sorry..."the teenager laments "My younger sister thought you were a mercenary ..."

"Everything has been scared since it happened outside. But I have no grudge against your younger sister ..." Martin said calmly and inside he had on his leg "you who are ..."

"I'm the older sister Ahri ... my two little sisters is Filat and Ria." Ahri said and looks at Chloe "Do we win the war?"

"No ... her parents don't know clearly if they survived ..." Chloe said with sad expression that the three young women cried inconsolably. Martin leaves the basement and he hear a noise coming from above.

"Chloe takes care of the three girls ..."Martin said with a whisper and pulls out the M9 and goes to the stairs silently and he is alert and opens the door slowly and hear some sounds that sounded that something was knocking and coagulous liquid and when he opens the door he finds a mercenary who is blinded by lust and is abusing one Elf woman that she is already dead.Martin was petrified to see the act of necrophilia that existed in this damn world and suddenly reacted furiously and grabs the mercenary's hair and throws it to the ground. "Your son of a bitch!" He screams furiously and hits him hard in the face. "HUMAN WASTE!!"he screams and gives another blow "GARBAGE !!" He gives another blow "INHUMAN !!" begins to grab the necks and begins to suffocate him "DIE !!" Screams angry and increases the pressure of his grip until that the mercenary rolls his eyes and runs out of air. Martin realized what he did about the violent act and began to remember the event in Dubai.

Martin looks again at the corpse of the mercenary black dog and his vision begins to distort that the body transforms into a soldier of the dead 33. "No ... no ... it wasn't my fault ..."Martin looks out the window and sees the desert in Dubai and there are many dead soldiers and he starts to get up and his white eyes are on the Delta assassin.

"It's your fault ..." said a soldier 33 walking like a zombie.

"Killer ..." He said dragging on the floor and another zombie 33 enters the window.

"Delta..."

"No no no get away from me ..." Martin said pulling back and felt a wind of heat and look back to find the place of the sun door that finds the civilians of Dubai burned and shout the inaudible sufferings of the victims of the white phosphorus .

"No no no..."Martin said pulling back and his face begins to react in a devastating and blame way. Turn back and find again the zombies 33 walking towards him and suddenly he hears the moans that came back and finds that the burned civilians get up and look at Martin with white eyes.

"My children where they are ..."

"Please have someone kill me ..."

"It wasn't my fault. It was Konrad's fault !!" Martin screams, kneeling and covering his ears so as not to hear the inaudible sufferings. "ARRRGG !!"

Martin while he suffered screaming and did not realize that someone approached him and raised the butt of the shotgun and hit him in the neck.

**_THUD_**

Ray was responsible for having an angry and distrustful expression.

* * *

**_15 minutes later._**

Martin opens his eyes weakly and hears the voices.

"I knew he was crazy ..." An angry voice said.

"It may be that he suffers from delusions and also from PTSD ..."

"Delusions?!" Another voice shouts. "Do you think it will be delusions ..."

"I've seen soldiers suffering from PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.)" Said another voice. Martin looks up and finds the Alpha team arguing.

"He's waking up ..." Miller said raising the rifle "still."

"What's up ..." Martin said when he wanted to lift he felt his hands are cuffed "why you handcuffed me ...?"

"We arrived at the kingdom and we heard your screams from you that the four elves told us that you would be in danger and we were entering suddenly but we found you screaming kneeling and blaming Konrad that he is not at this moment ..." Ray said frowning.

"I was screaming?"Martin said confused and began to remember what he saw and cursed internally and suddenly he looks at Konrad sitting on the couch and shows the smile that caused Martin to growl silently.

"I think we're going to have to break the business and handcuff the deltas ..." Miller said he was going to the door.

"Wait!" Martin shouts. "Everything has been a mistake!"

"Mistake... why did you scream ...?" Ray said with a serious tone and Konrad appears next to his right shoulder.

**_"Come on, tell him the truth. So Alfa will take you like a crazy psychopath ..."_**

Konrad challenges Martin.

"i..."Martin said trying to say something else but he can't tell the truth why they would take him like a madman that Alpha is going to distrust and won't help stop black dogs. "I saw a vision ..." Martin said telling the truth causing Miller and Ray to frown.

"You know we're going to take the Humvee with you and we'll continue the mission and forget the mission of being a hero ..." Ray said he was going to drag Martin.

"Wait ..." William stops. "He tells the truth, I think he suffered a nervous breakdown and now he's calm to see let me do the checkup ..."

"Don't tell me you're a psychologist ..." Miller said.

"I know how to treat those kinds of people ..." William said he kneels and looks at Martin "Let's see Martin tell me what you saw in your vision ..?."

**_"I like this young psychologist ... come on tell him the truth ..."_**

Konrad laughs at William and has a mocking expression causing Martin to get angry but still has composure.

"I saw dead ..." Martin said calmly. "I saw the battalion of 33 and also the refugees from Dubai ..."

"Hmmm ... what did they do with you ..." William said.

"They blame me for doing atrocious things in Dubai and they curse me ..." Martin said looking at the floor "I really am a villain, right?" Martin asks with anguished look.

**_'The psychological checkup and the question surprised the Alfa team little and they will never forget that phrase'_**

**_'Ray is going to keep Martin alert'_**

**_Ray's confidence: 0% decreases to -5%_**

**_'Miller goes to Cauto on the Delta team'_**

**_Miller's confidence: 0% decreases to -5%_**

**_'William admires Martin's honesty a little'_**

**_Confidence: 0% increases to 2%._**

**_[Alpha team confidence: 0% increases to 0.45%]_**

"What does say?" Ray asks about William's study.

"Well apparently he is in a dead end in his mind but ..." William explains and looks again at Martin "Do you usually see very frequent hallucinations or few ..?."

"Sometimes but I've had three times with these hallucinations but this one was worse ..." Martin said counting the times he saw and Konrad talking and also giving death advice.

"But why do you blame Konrad?" Ray asks. Martin sighs in anguish.

"I don't know ..." Martin said in a low tone. Ray looks at William.

"Sir, we take the handcluff ..." asks William.

"take away the handcluff off ..." Ray said reluctantly. William removes handcluff by freeing Martin.

"Now I want you to answer the questions why Your Delta team is collecting elven corpses ...?"Ray said crossing his arms.

"I know you're going to retaliate with me is that I decided to burn them so that the dead civilians don't turn into food for crows." Martin said looking at Ray. "Lieutenant could help me collect corpses to do a dignified funeral ..."

"In our country there was a mandatory crematorium and years later they banned it so that the environment and the air did not get sick and then came the modern age that removed the ban and currently loved ones make a decision to cream or bury .." Ray said looking the corpse."I guess I'll have to pass ... "Ray walks to the door "we will arrange to find corpses and you will take care of stacking them and as soon as you find many corpses" take out a splay of red paint "Mark them in the buildings with circular and there we will pick them up in our new vehicle" Ray grabs a long clothon the ground and covers the corpse "We don't want survivors to see this ..."The alpha team leaves the room.

Martin gets up and collects elven corpses again.

Bill found 15 young survivors who were hiding in the basement of the tavern. Some volunteered to pick up their loved ones. others were against the bodies turning to ashes.

Olga manages to convince them that these fallen people suffered so much during the invasion of the black dogs, they tortured him to death to the elven men. they do not deserve in which their bodies become exposed to the exposed and also be crow food.

Chloe and the remaining 10 guards who survived the attack find survivors of black dogs with Martin's suggestion that they mercilessly kill the view. with many tastes they accepted the task of cleaning the kingdom and although the dark elves enjoyed killing them to the mercenaries that was hidden in the kingdom.

Lugo and Adams are watching the meeting point that is in the central square near Olga Castle where the elven survivors are crying to the dead to cream them.

Going back to where Martin is looking for bodies and also survivors of black dogs. He turns around and finds an alley where there are three elven bodies and a body of mercenaries. When he approaches to grab a corpse, the mercenary wakes up screaming in pain.

"Please help.."said a wounded mercenary dragging Martin's feet that he was counting elf bodies. "Are you human ...?" said the mercenary.

"Yes ..." Martin said ignoring the wounded mercenary and grabs the body of an elf that caused the mercenaries to be a little surprised and gets up frowning.

"You're helping the dark elves. They killed innocent people ..."

"What do you tell me about the new empire?" Asks Martin kneeling and looks scornfully "You are heroes?" Martin asks coldly.

"yes we are heroes. those dark elves are a great threat to Eostia with great reason that the leaders of the Eostia alliance wanted to get rid of the dark elves. You should kill them or else kill a queen of the elves and those leaders will pay you to do a great job. I am a sergeant of black dogs. If you take me out of here I assure you that they will give you a succulent reward ... "The mercenary said showing a hypocritical smile." But first we kill the queen or else we can ... "

"No ..." Martin said before raising the M9 in the mercenary's nose.

**_BLAM_**

he kills him without hesitation "There are opportunists who live but they also die if he tries with me ..." Martin said returning to collect corpses.

**_2 hours later._**

the cleanliness eliminating the mercenaries and the collection of corpses lasted 4 hours and now it is 3 in the morning that hundreds of corpses covered with cloth are gathered. Adams and Lugo are in the humvee vehicle looking at the 76 survivors who are crying for loved ones.

"God, it's annoying ..." Lugo said looking at the floor and sighs sadly. Adams looks at the sky.

"It's similar where we were in Dubai ..." Adams said recalling the previous event. "Martin, what the hell are you doing?"

"It is to redeem our crimes ...Martin said he's sitting in the front of Humvee.

"Redeem crimes ...?" Lugo said little surprised. "But the trial will not forgive us if we rescue people ..."

"You have a life sentence and I have a death penalty ... I don't want to die with guilt and pain that I have."Martin said with a serious face. "You can run away or else don't help me but I will continue my mission which is to kill all the black dogs and then I will arrive in Vault, he is a bastard who deserves to die ..." He said with anger and anger. Martin gives Adams the key to the humvee "I am not going to force ylu to escape, it is their decisions ..." Martin turns around and brings Olga to stand in front of all the survivors that will cause them to murmur seeing Martin . "That's all..."

"Good..."Olga takes a step and looks at the survivors "Inhabitants of my kingdom. We are gathered to say goodbye to our loved ones who fought and died for me. I know that I have been a bad queen for trusting the legions of the beasts that cooperated with me for 100 Years of war. but in the end they changed the side to the black dogs that snatched our families, so a small group of humans who saved us and also took the trouble to look for our fallen to contemplate and fire them in that sad reunion of farewells, any questions. .." Olga said she kept the expression serious but inside she was angry at the monstrous traitors and she is sad about her people.

"Why are you human helping us ...?" Asked an elf with a frown. "He was supposed to kill us ... but why does he do that ..."Olga was going to contradict but Martin interrupts her and takes a step to face the elves and becomes firm.

"My name is Martin Walker, answering the question. Before I started helping you. I met those infamous mercenaries and they proposed that if I join the black dogs it would be someone important to become a noble. but that of conquering all eostia and turning into an empire of sex dominated by corrupt, evil men, murderers, thieves and rapists forcing women across the continent turning them into sexual objects, slaves. My answers was no and I responded by hurting him and killing the mercenaries.I know it sounds crazy what I am going to say is that I will save Eostia and kill Vault and avenge the deaths of loved ones but remember my word what I am going to say. **black dogs are going to pay dearly for what they have done **"Martin said explaining to the survivors but he had an angry expression andIt would be but he said the reason to save them and also eliminate black dogs."In how many the bodies of the black dogs rot and will be the delicacy of the crows they deserve that burial with indignity and dishonor. In their people there will be the crematorium and deserve the dignified farewell and not be converted into food for crows. ¡¿You hate black dogs ...?! "

"Yes!"shouts the angry survivors.

"Do you want black dogs to die very painful and slow?!" Martin shouts.

"Yes!!"

"Then together we will all avenge and eradicate black dogs until there is not a single man left!"Martin shouts giving a motivation to the survivors to win the hatred of black dogs. Until the elves scream angry.

**_Confidence of the dark elves: 0 increases to 15%._**

Olga was surprised that Martin motivated his people and fueled the thirst for revenge and until he saw Chloe shout too.

**'Chloe confidence: 2% increases to 7%.'**

Olga looks at Martin who had a determined face so she made a small smile.

**_'Olga's confidence: 10% increases to 15%'_**

As for Lugo and Adams, they watched where Martin gave a speech. Adams looks at the key of the Humve that had his hand and keeps it.

"I guess I'll stay a little longer ..." Adams growls annoyed.

**_'Adams confidence: -29% increases to -19%. '_**

"Are you going to stay?Lugo said looking at Martin. "Well if Martin participates alone. He needs a sniper to cover his back .."

**'Lugo's Confidence: 0% increases to 5%.'**

Bill was with the Alpha team in the truck.

"And Lieutenant who says about that ..." Bill asks Lieutenant Ray.

"His speech gave motivation encouraging encouragement and even nurtured hatred against black dogs that I still do not know but hearing that this Vault wants to conquer Eostia to turn it into something horrible. What do you say?" Ray asks his squad alpha.

"For me. Martin is going to do well to stop Vault. I say that we help him in that mission that is not our mission but we have the obligation to watch over them ... "William said with a serious face.

**_'William's confidence: 2% increases to 8%'_**

"I don't care. But listening to Vault's attempt. I feel like I want to lynch him until he stops breathing ... "Miller said frowning." I guess my girlfriend stella needs a litmus test ... "He said slapping his MGL grenade launcher.

**_'Miller confidence: -5% increases to 1%.'_**

"Well, listening to what my two soldiers say. I guess I kept my alert yet ... "Ray said looking at Martin.

**_'Ray's Confidence: -5% Decreases to -7%.'_**

**_[Alpha team confidence: 0.45 increases to 2%]_**

"Well, take the time to say goodbye to your loved ones ..." Martin said calmly.

the dark elves fire the fallen before Olga invoked a fire spell to burn them that they cried uncontrollably and as soon as the seven soldiers maintained their composure but for especially Martin, Lugo, Adams and Bill were furious inside and wanted to kill other black dog.

The funeral lasted 30 minutes. Miller and William will be escorting the 75 survivors with the transport truck. Bill, Lugo and Adams will be in the humvee from behind, following the truck, and as far as everything else leads the way is the other humvee that is driven by Martin. olga is sitting next to him. Chloe is sitting in the back seat along with Lieutenant Ray.

"Olga lead me to your blacksmith ..." Martin said.

"It's 40 km going to that direction," Olga said, pointing the direction.

"Well, let's go ..."

* * *

**_In the other part._**

a Knight is patrolling on the road and sighs bored. "God ... it's been a month since I became a Knight. owes something interesting ..." The horse out of nowhere shrieks in fright when he feels something in his eyelashes.

The Knight looks and is surprised to see a strange vehicle with desert color and both doors open leaving two men with strange uniforms.

"Excuse me, dear gentleman. You know where civilization is near," said the bald man in a calm tone. The stunned knight pointed to the address.

"In 40km 0 50km you will reach Feoh ..." said the gentleman. "For certain who are you?"

"We are the Echo team of the United States. I am Sergeant Harrison and the one next to me is Wesley ..."Harrison said giving a kind smile "What a beautiful night it is to walk ..."

"Sir you should get home because at night it attacks the beasts ..."

"Quiet we have already eliminated two hours ago ... oh by the way the name of the affected town is Kalsi ... so send more Knight and also supplies." Harrison said with a calm gesture and looks at Wesley "Let's go back to vehicle and thanks for pointing the address ... "

The car starts driving leaving the gentleman surprised to see three strange strangers and an unknown car. "I think I'll stop drinking beers for a while ..."

* * *

In the other place.

A child wakes up from the noise of the wind and goes to the window and looks at something outside and is surprised to see something big. "¡Mommy mommy!" The boy shouts running towards his parents room.

"What's wrong, the sun hasn't risen yet?" Said the sleeping father.

"I saw a dragon. he's out in the village! "the boy shouts. When the father gets up and leaves the house and finds something he never saw is a strange structure and there comes four strangers in uniform but notices when he sees the civilian.

"Goodnight..."said the man who has tanned skin and has an unknown vest and a green beret and a strange black glasses.

"What are they doing on my property ...?" Asks the man.

"Sorry for interrupting your dream. I would like to ask that you lend us your stable so that my men could rest ... "

"Are you thieves?" Asks the man who raises the rusty sword.

"No. Forget my manners, I am Sergeant Frederic and they are my Beta team, we are soldiers and willing to protect civilians. so we kindly ask you to lend us your stables "Frederic shows the small smile.

* * *

**_Elsewhere_**.

We see the Ken kingdom but out of nowhere the sky flies something that the birds are scared to see the size.

"Here is a village!" A male voice shouts.

"To order Lieutenant Kane" The Russian said that he is the pilot of the Hind bec helicopter.

"Where do you think Martin will be?" Said a Scottish voice.

"We're going to look for them ..." Kane said and looks at the village "Martin where are you?"

**_End of ACT THREE: Temporary Truce_**

* * *

**_Thanks for reading the third chapter. I want to thank the United States who voted and I want to let Latinos know that the next one will leave the comments to vote sincerely for the next election in which who chooses. Well, in two days I will publish the reds and blues so that the fight of the angry dragon vs Caboose ends. Well thanks and leave the comments._**


	5. 04: Team Beta

**_ACT FOUR: Team Beta_**

* * *

**_Year 2005_**

**_Alabama Department of Corrections._**

We see two jail officials who are walking down the hall where the entrance of the Wing is.

"Well Freddy ... your package is in the metal drawer and there you have something to avenge the last trash that the shower will enjoy ..."said the official and gives the key to Freddy who has skin broached and has the blood of an Afro-Dominican and a white mother. It has and blue-gray eyes. He reluctantly takes it.

"My name is Frederic ... don't make me break your nose .. "Frederic said that he enters the E wing and finds two guards and shows his pass and they nod their heads and open the door where the metal drawers are and when he enters and opens the drawer that said the corresponding name and opens it revealing a 92 silencer gun and also latex gloves.

**And the note said: 'It's all yours. Do what you want with him ... '**

Frederic puts the latex glove on his hands and hides the weapon hiding under the shirt and goes out the locker room and enters the elevator and when he enters he looks at the security camera and gestures to the camera to cut the connection.

He arrives at the lower floor where the for inmates showers are located and walks slowly and hears the humming of songs that came in the showers and when he opened the door.

he finds a naked man with blond hair with a beard while soaping his head while singing. Frederic cuts the water and he starts complaining.

"Hey who cut the damn water!"He complains angrily and grabs the towel and dries his face with soap and looks at Frederic armed. "Who are you?"

"Don't you remember me?" Frederic said coldly and lifts the 92 causing the blond to get a little scared to see the gun.

"Hey you are violating my right. I HAVE RIGHT !!" He shouts pointing at Frederic "Help, there is a murderer !!" He screams for help and goes to the door and begins to open but something jammed behind the door "¡Get away from me! he shouts scared and runs to the other door

Frederic begins to walk slowly and turned the 92 gun as he stirred and heard the screams for help from the prisoner.

"Jimmy and Elena played quietly in the garden while I went to buy ice cream for my twin little brother y sister but I found only toys in the sand and there was not them, when I noticed a white van and saw the little bear that recognized that belongedto my little sister Elena ... "He said with poison and sad as he looked for the prisoner who entered the locker room where the prisoner's clothes were.

When the prisoner opens the trunk and pulls out a homemade knife. "Get Back lunatic I'm a damn killer!shout alarmedly.

"It's what you denied and they sent you to a prison that is five years in jail ... it doesn't seem fair ..." Frederic said in a thick and angry voice.

"Wait a minute I know you ... you're the guy I was at the trial ... you're the relative of the prosecutor ... don't tell me you're coming to kill me ...!" Scream surprised "I didn't have nothing to sethey were what they did, I didn't touch a single hair ...! "

Frederic frowns and takes out the cell phone and plays the video where there is a recorded video where his younger brother Jimmy and his younger sister Elena de Frederic were screaming in pain and begging the captors to stop and but they didn't stopthey only laughed macabre there he finds the same prisoner he is surprised to see."Where did you get those ...?"

"Kill 8, One was a fake suicide, three in a train accident. And two murders in the marginal streets and three gas explosiona friend who is a computer expert hacked the phones and retrieved the deleted files and said many illegal and also child exploitation. And now the ninth dead is in the shower killed by an inmate and this is you ... "raise 92 on the right leg of the inmate.

**BLAM (Silencer Noise)**

"Aaaahgg !!" He screams in pain and crawls back away from Frederic "Please somebody help me !!" He screams in horror.

**_BLAM (Silencer noise)_**

Frederic shoots him in the other leg. "AAAAAAAAGHGG !!"

"Is that the fun to see someone else suffer?" Frederic asks "Answer me that question ..."

**_BLAM (Silencer noise)_**

"ARRGGHHH !!he shouts when he is shot in the right shoulder "You're not going to get away with it. You're making evidences, if you kill me. the cops will identify your weapon !!"

"Heh ... very clever but you did not realize that this weapon belongs to an acquaintance that within 24 hours the police will go after him and take him as a suspect in the murder ... but I will enjoy more torturing you slowly until you die screaming from infinity pain.."

Frederic said showing a macabre smile and points to his thigh.

**_BLAM_**

'Aaaaggh !! "He screams in pain. Frederic raises the homemade knife.

"Hmm ... what a nice knife, you made a lot of effort to make a knife but I see it was never spilled on the edge ..." He said studying the homemade knife.

"No please no ... pity ... have pity ... I promise I'll be good I promise ..."

"They begged you to stop you and your accomplices but you did not stop, just laughed watching my little brothers suffer. Now I am not going to stop and there you are going to die" Turn the knife and raise towards the prisoner.

"No no no NOOOOOOOOO !!"

We hear an echo of the cry of pain.

* * *

**_Frederic Saww state._**

**_US Army Reputation: 20%_**

**_Trusts of other teams:_**

**_Alpha: 65%_**

**_Charlie: 70%._**

**_Echo: 65%._**

**_Beta: 80%_**

**_Delta: ??%._**

**_Eostia Reputation: 0%._**

**_Advantage: Frederic is able to order his team in combat training and is also to give aero support thanks to his trusted pilot._**

**_Disadvantage: none._**

* * *

**_13 years later._**

**_Hours: 11: 12 AM. Somewhere unknown._**

Frederic wakes up and frowns as he remembers that murder. "What the fuck I dreamed .. the only thing I did is justice at my own hands ..." His face has short military hair and has a short beard.

"Sergeant Saww," said a male voice. Frederic looks at a man who has pale skin and looks like a Hispanic and has black hair and black eyes has an ACU vest and a cowboy hat. His name is Hector Medrano. A Hispanic sniper and explorer. Sometimes it is a bit quiet and has a monotome personality. His rifle is resting is the Victrix Scorpio TCT model that is on his back and brings two cups of coffee. "I brought you the coffee .."

"Hmm, thank you Hector ..." Frederic said, responding by grabbing the cup and taking a sip.

"How did you fall asleep in this hay?" Hector said looking at the hay mess.

"I've slept worse places, I never went to a four-star hotel in Afghanistan and also in the United States ..." Frederic stands up and stretches his back. "Helicopter report?"

"Well David and Bruce are arguing ..."

"Something important or immature ..." He said before putting the beret on his head.

"Immature," Hector looked outside.

"Great ..." Sarcastic said. Frederic and Hector leave the stable and find the little bird helicopter and are discussing something immature.

"Don't come to lie to me I know you took my box of chocolates that I kept four days ago ...!"a robust man with aviator lens and large microphone headset shouts and has a pilot uniform suit with olive green and a black vest that rests the Glock 19. His name is David Felodes. the pilot of Litle bird and is about 37 years old. But his ability to handle helicopter is like a professional.

"Hey you're accusing me of a thief. Don't accuse me, I didn't take this junk's box ...!"a blond man with spiky hair shouts and has brown eyes and has a heavy tactical vest with grenades and a belt of shotgun bullets on the belt and behind his back the AA-12 shotgun is resting and has a baseball hat. His name is Bruce Valentine a heavy soldier and also the human shield. Although his personality is frivolous and worst of all he is an expert in demolition. "Don't make me put my grenade straight in your philandes ass!"

"Let's see, force me damn Yankee!"

"Felodes and Valentine!" Frederic shouts called to the two soldiers "What is going on here ?!"

"Sir, that Valentine stole my box of chocolates!" David shouts accusing Bruce.

"I am innocent. I never steal ...!cshouts Bruce. Frederic frowns.

"Empty your pockets ..."

Bruce began to get a little nervous and began to empty his pockets until he found a chocolate wrap. David looks at Bruce.

"It was you damn ..." He said with poison.

"Hey that's not fair you should share with us while I have to drink coffee without eating anything sweet like normal breakfast ..."Bruce complains reluctantly "You stole the candy box on top of it while the remains of the soldiers were collecting supplies of ammunition and also rations from the headquarters for Dubai refugees and survivors ...!"accuses the pilot.

"Hey for nothing!" He shouts nervously looking away. Bruce opens the bird's door revealing the other chocolate box. "This one is not mine ..." He said pretending.

"Enough!"Frederic shouts in an authoritative voice, he raises his long finger pointing at Bruce "Bruce don't steal the pilot's stuff again ..." Frederic moves his finger towards the pilot David "You David don't steal the headquarters supplies again ..."

"Yes Sergeant ..." The two said at the same time and they looked at each other with daggers.

"David report your bird ..."

"Well the engines are stable since yesterday we entered an alternate world but I have little gasoline to travel 100 or 200 KM ..."said the pilot David looking at the gas meter "We have traveled more kilometers since we flew in Dubai to repair damage to the tower of the late Robert Darden than they did for those dirty Deltas Forces ..."

"I mean it's bad news that we can't move that bird ..." Summary Frederic.

"Exactly my sergeant ..." said the pilot.

"Any plans Fred?" Bruce asks looking at the sky and notices a white bird that flies towards a little distant village. "Hey look there is a town that is 25 km southeast!" He shouts pointing.

Frederic looks at the town and uses the binocular "Do you think they have gasoline?" He asks and pulls away the binocular looking at the pilot David.

"If I would have a equipment to make an Ethanol compound. I would lower the percentage of the flammable to fit the helicopter's engine ..." said the pilot David calculating. "On top of it, we don't have a single coin, we only have a few dollar bills that don't work in this fantasy world ..." He said with a disappointed face.

"Hey old man where did you learn that?" Bruce asks with little surprise.

"In what?" Question puzzled.

"You talked like a chemist ..." Bruce replies.

"I learned in Chemistry while I was in college while I was 21 ..." David said dryly.

"Why did you leave the faculty?" Asks Hector.

"Economy and family affairs ..." Answer and look at Frederic. "What do you suggest we do sir?"

"Bruce will come with me to explore the village and while you and Hector stay to take care of the bird. Give me the lists you need for our bird ...'said Frederic and see where the owner of the stable is preparing a carriage. "Hey!" Approaches the owner.

"What's up?" Asks the farmer.

"Could you give us a ride to that town?" Frederic asks kindly.

"Do you have money to take you ...?"

"We can give you protections on the way back and forth ..." Offers a proposal.

"You are mercenaries of black dogs?" Asks The Farmer frowning.

"Black dogs?"asks confused Bruce and Frederic.

"That damn Morgan if he scammed me that it was to protect me from the bandits and this damn wanted me to increase the prices morewhen I wanted to refuse he left me alone in the middle of the road without protection ... "said the farmer growling angrily.

"Sir, we are not black dogs. We are soldiers of the USA ..." Frederic said speaking calmly. "Our duty is to defend and protect civilians ..."

"Mmm ..." The farmer doubted Frederic "Seeing that you are not scammers and you are not Morgan's men. Well, I guess I need your defenses because today in the afternoon there are some goblins roaming the woods. so I need to be escorted and then I will give him 10 gold coins when we arrive and while we return to my farm I will give them anotherTen gold coins. but I don't know if you will accept my cheap reward ... "

"We will accept it with tastes and we will be your bodyguards for today ..." Frederic said giving a smile "Could you tell me your name ..."

"Alex ..." replied the farmer giving his name. "Get on board ..."He said gesturing towards his horse carriage.

"We'll be back before nightfall ..." Frederic said talking on the radio.

"And don't talk to strangers!" Bruce shouts mocking the pilot.

"Fuck you!" The pilot shouts reluctantly.

the carriage starts advancing and enters the road that goes to the distant town where Frederic and Bruce should explore.

* * *

**_Two hours later._**

**_Hours: 13: 18 PM._**

Two hours have passed since they left for the village. Alex was focused on the road while behind him Frederic and Bruce were sitting watching if any hostile appears ambushing. Frederic is equipped with the HK416 assault rifle and its back is hung with the M110 carbine. And it has a short weapons. One is a SIG P226.

Alex looks at Frederic and starts talking "Where are you from?" Alex asks about Frederic's place.

"From the United States but it is a farther place .." He replies in a serious tone.

"Hmmm, you are royal knights of some of the seven kingdoms of Eostia. Are you knights of the Eris?"

"No. We are not ..." Bruce replies. Alex gets a face of disappointment.

"I thought you would be Feoh. There my sister lives in the Feoh kingdom ..."

"Do you have a younger sister?" Frederic asks. "What does she do ..."

"She is a nun, works in the church to praise God ..."Alex said with a serious tone "I spend the money to the church to take care Her ..."

"You worry your sister a lot ..." Frederic said smiling.

**_'Alex recognized Frederic has a younger sister'_**

**_Alex's confidence: 0% increases to 10%._**

"I guess you have a sister ..." Alex said giving a smile but notices that Frederic shows a little sad face. "Oh sorry ..."

"Calm down. It's things from the past but I got over that ..."Frederic said looking at the landscape of the open place. "In which part of Eostia are we?"

"We are between the two distant kingdoms Geofu and Ken ..."

"I see .." said the other soldier Bruce who is equipped with AA-12. "Hey a question?"

"What's up?" Alex said.

"Are there elves?" Question interested.

SLAP

"Don't be immature. It's impossible that there are no elves ..." Frederic said after slapping the back of his head.

"If there are elves ..."Alex said smiling looking at Bruce.

"Yes. I will finally link a beautiful elf ...!" Bruce shouts excitedly upon hearing that the elves exist.

"Really?" Frederic said surprised.

"Well, those elves live in the woods and are charismatic with business and have high immortality that cannot be aged, for all elf women they are great beauties like Ken's high elf ..."Alex explained giving a smile thinking about the beautiful elves.

"Well although at least the elves are not as selfish as Miller explained ..."said Bruce laughing stupidly.

"Like which one?" Frederic asks.

"An acquaintance of mine who is working with Lieutenant White. He explained things about fantasies about the Lord of the Rings and also other series that a recruit recommended me an animated series. That was interesting and entertaining .. "Bruce explains giving a nostalgic smile but suddenly his expression became serious "That recruit was in the battalion of 33. While you and Hector were repairing the communications tower of the late announcer I found the corpse of my acquaintance and I knew that those deceased of the Deltas killed ... "He said looking at the ground.

"Speaking of which ... what do you think happened to the Deltas and also the teams: Alfa, Echo and especially Charlie."Frederic asks when he remembers the other teams and especially the three deltas criminals.

"Since we saw that light that covered everything and especially the greater part of Dubai. You think ..." Bruce was going to say but the carriage stops.

"What's up?" Frederic asks looking at Alex who had a scared expression.

"Goblins ..."Frederic and Bruce look forward and find a group of 25 goblins led by a pink-skinned orc with a bandit suit and equipped with an ax.

"Oink ... you give us everything you have in your carriage is a toll to pass through us hehehe ... or else my goblins will take away their lives ..."

Alex was going to take out a coin bag but Frederic stops him.

"Is it a death threat or is it a warning if we ignore your claim ...?" Frederic said slowly pulling the SIG P226 out of his back pocket.

"It's a threat. You're going to di-

BLAM

"OINK !!"he shouts in fright when he hears the loud rumble and looks at the ground where there is a small hole with small smoke coming out.

"If you threaten my driver. You mess with me ..." Frederic said threatening as he pointed to the orc.

"Kill these subjects!"the orc shouts.

The goblins are shot running to kill Alex, Bruce and Frederic.

"Bruce I want you to clean those dwarves .." Order Frederic.

"Yes sir!" Bruce shouts raising the AA-12 towards the goblins.

RUTUTUTUTUT.

Bruce shot seven times with the AA-12 killing 12 goblins that caused the rest to start fleeing from the line of fire and enters the woods.

"EY GET BACK HERE !!" shouts the orc being abandoned by the goblins.

"Hey!" Frederic shouts approaching the orc and while he had the gun pointed at his head "Raise your hands ..." The orc raises his hand surrendering. "Now I want you to empty your pockets ..."The frightened Orc empties the pockets by pulling out the gold coins and also useless things that were like pieces of rotten meat and hard breads. "Now I want you to take off all your clothes and even your underwear ..."

"What?" He said shocked.

BLAM

the orc gets scared screaming "Did you hear something?" Frederic said threateningly. The orc undresses his clothes"Now I want you to get in four legs and shout like an ugly pig and run away on foot but remember my face and you're not going to get me back and especially my personal driver. Did you hear me?"

"Yes .." Answer scared.

"I said answer me like a pig saying oink ..." Frederic said insisting that the orc respond with an Oink.

"Oink .." He answers scared and starts to run on his knee screaming "Oink oink!" Entering the forest.

"Hahahahahahaha !!"Bruce laughs when he sees that the orc fled "You really are terrible ..".

"I am ..." Frederic said laughing and grabs some gold coins "Above there are 50 coins ... hehehe .."

**'Bruce will never forget that Frederic threatened and humiliated the Orc bandit and also left the booty'**

**'Bruce's Trust: 70 Increases to 75'**

"That was amazing!" Alex shouts surprised. "I didn't know you were wizards !?"

"We are not magicianswe are soldiers ... "Frederic said looking at the dead goblins until one was dragging moaning in pain." First of all. It was self-defense ... "He said before raising the pistol, finishing off the goblin.

**_BLAM_**

* * *

**_An hour later._**

**_Hours: 2:23 PM_**

The carriage parks at the entrance of the village. "Well gentlemen welcome to the village Ursala ..." Alex said welcoming the village.

"Good. I have to set up the stalls to sell my vegetables ...Alex said carrying a wooden box.

"Let Bruce help you and also help sell your vegetables ..." Frederic said causing Bruce to be shocked.

"Hey, what are you going to do?" Bruce asks reluctantly.

"I have to explore the village a bit and also buy the orders for our pilot to make the fuel ..." Frederic said and leaves his rifle and carbine in the carriage. "I'll just take the gun and let me know if there's a problem ..." he told Alex that he answers by shaking his head. Frederic puts on the radio headset.

"David can you hear me?"

[BZZZT..Highly clear ...] It was the pilot's voice.

"How are you doing here?"

[The owner's lady made us a delicious lunch ...]

"Hey ... just give me the lists you need for fuel ..."

[I need a boiler and some spirits and also coals and some steel metals and also sulfur sulfide.]**_(NA: I DON'T KNOW CHEMISTRY. SO DON'T TELL ME ANYTHING)_**

Frederic buys errands from the pilot using the gold coins he stole from the orc bandit. the villagers look at Frederic for his clothes he never saw until he noticed something in the alley that there is a blonde elf who is being stalked by a group of men with armor and has an emblem on the right shoulder that is a black dogalong with the sword.

"Come on forget that stupid dark elf and come have fun with us ..." said the man with black hair and black beard with little muscle has chest armor.

"I'm sorry Morgan, but I have work to do, Grace is waiting for me .."she said taking a step until the other mercenarie overs the opening of the exit.

"You should not ignore us until we have fun with you ..." said the other giving a wicked smile looking at the elf's huge chest. Frederic knew they were going to do something to that lady. So he left the bag and entered the alley.

"Hey!" Frederic shouts calling attention to the five men who turn with annoying face.

"What do you want annoying?"Morgan said with annoyed expression.

"Miss told them no ..." He said taking a step. "So leave her alone please ..."

"Ah ..." Morgan took a step and approached Frederic. "You're becoming brave. You don't know who you're messing with?"He shows a dark and also threatening smile that even Frederic did not break his composure.

"I don't know?" Frederic laughed little and shows the burlesque expression "I was fuck several motherfuckers who don't even remember your faces ..."

"Did you call us motherfuckers?" Morgan said, gushing the vein in her forehead.

"That idiot insults us ..." said another approaching Frederic taking out the dagger.

"It seems that someone is going to die ..."He said raising the wooden stick and moving menacingly.

"Sir, you better run away .." The blonde elf said scared.

"Miss, you better stay for a while and stay away ... in a minute I'll take these idiots."

"About our bodies ..." Morgan said pulling out the sword.

"Let them be two!"Frederic said that he responded by kicking Morgan in the abdomen and then the other mercenary rushes up raising the dagger to stab him but he responds by grabbing the hand of the dagger and hitting him in the neck leaving no air and hitting it against thewall.

the three pounces at soldier Charlie. He responds by kicking the small rock that was on the ground giving a strong impulse piercing the left eye to the third mercenary causing him to scream in pain. frederic throws the dagger toward the thigh causing the fourth man to fall to his knee upon receiving the punch in his leg screaming in pain. The last one was petrified and look at Frederic who has the defensive pose "Hey, how old are you young ..."

"17 ..."

Frederic groans annoyed "come over here ..." grabs him by the hairs causing him to scream in fright and grabs the wooden stick and starts whipping him on the buttock.

"WHO!"

THUD

"TOLD!"

THUD

"YOU!

THUD

"SAID!"

THUD

"WHAT WOULD YOU GET TO A GROUP OF BANDITS!" Frederic releases him to the young bandit. "Go home with your mom!"

The young bandit cries running while stroking his butt. Frederic looks at Morgan who gets up "Hey your name is Morgan, right?"

"Yes and what?"

"Give me all your money now ..." Frederic said threatening. The reminder that Alex was cheated by Morgan and wants to claim on his behalf.

"You better kill me first .."

"I'm not going to kill you ..." Take out a silencer "You know what it is?"

"???"Morgan was confused.

"This is the silencer and is the friend of silence ..." He said before taking out the gun. "And this is SIG P226 and she is a friend of the loud roar and she is also a friend of lethality but she is the cousin of silence. When she meets ..."He said before placing the gun tip with the silencer. "He becomes a dynamic duo and also does a fusion hurting the enemy ..." Raise the silencer gun to Morgan "Say hello pain ..."

**_BLAM_**

"AAAARGH !!"Morgan screams in pain when he is shot in the left shoulder. The elf covers her mouth when she sees that Frederic hurt Morgan with a strange instrument that hurt a certain distance. The man Charlie approaches Morgan.

"Shut up .." he punches his chin by knocking him out.

**_POW_**

Morgan collapses and is knocked out. Frederic kneels down and begins to poke his pockets and pulls out the gold coin "Miss?"Frederic asks calmly "Are you alright?"

"Yes .." I answer little scared and relieved "didn't you know you were a wizard?"

"I am not a magician. I am an ordinary man. My name is Sgt. Frederic Saww." He introduces himself kindly to the elf blonde lady.

"Thank you for helping me Mr. Frederic. My name is Anna Frorence ..." Her name is presented is Anna giving a smile.

"Nice meet you ..." He said giving a smile. Anna notices that the other one rises raising the wood.

"Behind you!!"

THUD

"HAHAHAHA I WON YOU"He laughs victoriously, thinking he knocked Frederic out but he was standing and his head is leaking blood from the blow wound.

"Hey ... you just hit me on my back ... that's playing dirty friend ..."Frederic said turning his head, frowning and raising the silencer gun and injuring it in his right ear causing him to scream in pain. He starts to run away and while the rest flees leaving Anna and Frederic alone.

"You're good?"Anna asks worried.

"Calm down, I am resistible and I can stand up ..." He falls on his back and ends up fainted by the strong blow to the head that he resisted standing but slowly lost consciousness. Anna screams worried and starts waking him up before he faints, looks at the light blue crystalline eyes. "She's beautiful ..." he said before closing his eyes.

* * *

**_Martin Walker State._**

**_U.S. Army Trusts UU: 0%._**

**_trust of other teams:_**

**_Alpha: 3%_**

**_Beta: 0%_**

**_Charlie: 0%_**

**_Eco: 0%_**

**_Delta: 4%._**

**_Reputation in Eostia: 0%._**

**_Dark Elves: 15%_**

**_Olga: 10%._**

**_Chloe: 7%_**

**_Advantage: Martin can order Lugo to shoot a lower class enemy._**

**_disadvantage: nobody trusts Martin Walker._**

We see a river with a light blue color where there are small fish swimming until the two bandages hand gets in and collects water and throws in the face that is Martin Walker cleaning himself in the face and looks at the water. The reflection of the water changes where Martin is injured and his clothes are ruined after the water convoy overturned and he began to remember the Dubai event again.

**_Flashback_**

Martin Walker gets up wounded after the dump of the water convoy because of the Riggs snake and finds the civilians collecting water in an unexpected way.

"Oh, my God..."

"Collect what we can for our children!"one shouts bringing a valde. Until an Arab looks at Martin walking and stumbles.

"Hey this is the damn one who destroyed the water and is about to die!" An Arab shouts angrily.

"Monster !!" another shouts furiously.

"You better go!" The other shouts. Martin Walker was shocked to see that Riggs wanted to erase Dubai to prevent war between Arabia and the United States.

* * *

Returning in the present.

Martin put a guilty expression and looks again at the reflection of Water and is Konrad with a serious expression.

**_"You feel bad about drinking water because you don't give some water to the dead who have already died of thirst"_**

"SHUT UP!" He shouts annoyed and angry. "You are not real !!"

**_"Since you arrived in Dubai you have killed thousands of people. Your order was to launch white phosphorus killing 47 civilians and 143 soldiers. paying attention to an agent of the C.I.A who was destroying the three only conboy who had a high chance of survival and you took away so that they die dehydrated after four days and you continue to blame me while I'm dead ... "_**

"No ... no ... I didn't have many options!"

**_"You had many options is to leave Dubai but you still stood until you reached my tower believing that you would find me and kill me but as a result and you found me myself corpse rotting in that desert city"_**

"All this is in my head ..."Martin said babbling. "Konrad I want you to get out of my head!" He shouts angrily.

**_"Heh. You really think you're going to get out of your torment. There's no peace, There's no social life, There's no happy life. There will be no goodbyes from your loved ones who are waiting for you in the United States. They will feel pain and shame that you did those vile acts ... "_**

Suddenly the water turned to sand and began to crawl towards Martin's feet. He gets up and felt something grab his feet and look down and find the civilians with dissected and dehydrated skins and is grabbing the feet of Martin while the quicksand begins to expand.

"NO NO NOOO !!"Martin shouts being absorbed and dragging through the hands of Dubai refugees dying of Sed leading deep into the hot sand and reaching the head "KONRAAAAAD !!"he screams furiously and raises his hand when the sand comes absorbing his head leaving the free hand that is shaking on the surface of the sand.

"AHHHH !!"

* * *

**_Actually._**

**_Hours: 3_****_:23 PM._**

"AAAH !!"Martin shouts waking up suddenly and looks around what is inside the humvee. "It was all a dream ..." Martin said sweating his forehead and gets up from the seat and leaves Humvee. And find two vehicles parked in different places.

The conboy truck is the survivors of the kingdom of Olga who are being treated by the doctor Corporal William.

The other Humvee is Ray along with Miller who is with the radio.

Martin looks to the right that Adams and Lugo are watching the forest road.

"I see you had a nightmare ..." said a thick voice. Martin looks back and finds Bill sitting on the roof of Humvee and is taking the canteen. "You want?"Bill said showing the water canteen.

"No no thanks ..." Martin said with a pale face remembering the nightmare. "¿Where we are?"

"We are in the middle of the forest. Olga asked Ray to stop to establish a two-hour break for his people. You took your naps. she took care of your wounds that you had on your body and your face and took bad scars ... "

"What?" Martin said looking in the rearview mirror and finds that his face is like new."My scars and my burns are gone ..." He said touching his soft face and began to remember the last time he saw his face that was disfigured and burned.

"You should be happy at least you'll see yourself in the mirror ...'Bill said giving a smile.

"I didn't ask for the scar and the burn to be taken off ..." Martin said in an annoyed tone.

"Don't look at me, Queen Olga did that. talks with her that she is behind Humvee and is looking at the landscape along with her assistant ... "He points out that Olga is standing with Chloe looking at the landscape of the earth. Martin was going to Olga but Bill stops him"Before that I recommend you go talk to William."

"Why?" Asks Martin frowning.

"He's going to give you something ..." Bill said looking at William who is attending to another dark elf. Martin approaches William.

"Well, you're not going to move for two days. You're just going to feel good and forget the pain. Okay young lady ..." William said giving a smile and then an analgesic pill to the dark elf.

"William ..."Martin said calling William causing him to turn his head.

"Ah Martin. I wanted to give you this ..." William takes something out of his backpack and gives Martin a small yellow bottle and contains pills.

"What is that?"

"It's the antipsychotic pill ..." said Willian closing the backpack "It's for people suffering from PTSD ..."

"PTSD?" Martin said confused.

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I saw your PTSD attack, you told me that you hear voices and see things that are not real ... "William said crossing his arms.

"Yes, but I assure you, I'm not crazy ..." Martin said with a frown.

"You are not now. Last night you suffered a hallucination shouted to blame Konrad who is dead. But I want you to take that pill for 24 hours so you stop hearing those voices. "

"I can control myself ..." Martin wanted to return the pill.

"It's only for protection. We don't want any of us to get hurt.I have seen others who attacked their partner believing the same one who is in the war amid the shootings and it turned out that he was mandatorily sent to psychiatric therapy. please take that pill until those voices stop bothering you ... "Insist that Martin take the antipsychotic pill.

"Okay, I'll do what you're saying ..." Martin said taking out a pill and taking it down.

**_'William is confident that Martin will comply with the medical request'_**

**_'William's Confidence: 8% Increase to 10%'_**

"Let me know if you have something?" Said William and goes back to work attending to the dark elves. Martin looks at Ray and Miller who is talking about something.

"Hi .." Martin said waving. Ray and Miller look at Martin and ignore him and return to the radio. "Something wrong?"

"It's about the radio ..." Ray replies with a serious tone. "Yesterday we had the connections but there are no signs we need to expand the communications .."

"Do you need help?" Asks Martin.

"Nah ... I have Miller who is good at this."

"It's better for Lugo to help Miller, two heads think better and can solve to amplify the radio of the communications ... "Martin said quietly.

"I said we don't need your help ..." Ray said in a thick voice.

"Martin is right I need another hand to-

"Get your job back!" Ray shouts giving order.

"Yes sir ..." Miller returns with the radio work. Martin approaches Ray.

"What happened to our temporary truce?" Martin said angrily, Ray responds by frowning.

"It's my Humvee and it's my radio. I don't need help ..."

"Look well you can communicate with the other squads and you will not complicate yourself and your squad ..."Martin replies hostilely. Ray frowns.

'**Ray will never forget that Martin is right'**

**"Ray's confidence: -7% increases to -4%. '**

"Okay. Miller talks to Lugo to help you with the radio ..."Ray said ordering Miller to talk to Lugo.

**_'Miller accepted the help'_**

**_'Miller confidence: 1 increases 3%'_**

Miller talks to Lugo and he responded by accepting the cooperation. Martin looks at Adams who is sitting on the rock with his shotgun loaded.

"Hey Adams?"

"Hmm?" Adams said looking at Martin. "What happens?"

"How are you doing today?" Martin asks calmly.

"Heh. I drinking a liquor looking at the sky and thinking that as we are going to return to our world so that the cops are waiting for us in prison, "Adams said reluctantly.

"Are you angry?"

"Obviously yes. since we spent in Dubai we have done things that have no name, we were only puppets of the C.I.A and for entrusting to this Riggs rat that his intention was to eliminate Dubai along with the 33 that were consumed inside. "Adams said angrily remembering about Dubai.

"We were all desperate to find the answers and also to help civilians and we were not sure that Konrad was alive or dead. but it was all my imagination I heard his voice on the radio that didn't work that I found in the building of the big door. But I was very responsible for ordering to launch white phosphorus but we didn't know they were rescuing from the nest. I feel that we have all passed that. We can redeem. "

"Looking for redemption, does that really help us clean our blood-filled hands that we shouldn't kill them ...?" Adams said with guilt.

"Yes. I assure you that we will search and while we are killing more black dogs until we reach Vault ... "

**_'Adams won't forget Martin's answer'_**

**_Adams confidence: -19% increases to -10%._**

"I need a minute to reflect and i go back to watch ..." Adams said with a sad expression.

Martin walks back to the Humvee Bill is still sitting on the roof. "And Martin could you progress?"

"I did what I had to do so as not to get in the way ..." Martin said seriously.

'**_Bill is spoiled for Martin to progress with the others'_**

**_'Bill Trust: 16% Increase to 21%'_**

"Well, ready to talk to the lady?" Bill asks with a mocking smile. Martin rolls his eyes and goes to where Olga and Chloe are.

Olga was sitting on her knee and her eyes were closed. Martin looks at her.

"What are you doing?"Martin asks Chloe.

"Olga-sama meditates telepathically communicating with the dark elf magicians who are in a safe place with the refugees before those damn humans arrived," Chloe replied with a serious tone and anger against the humans.

"Why do you hate humans?" Asks Martin. Chloe looks at Martin angrily.

"I don't want to answer that question ..."

Olga opens her eyes and looks back "Ah Martin you woke up" Olga said with a serious tone "How do I keep your new face?"Olga asks.

"Olga, why did you do that in removing all my scars and burns from my face?"

"I only did it in case we arrived in Feoh on time if we started to negotiate. You don't think that Alice and her little cousin Prim are scary to see your ugly scars, "Olga said with a small smile.

"Wait those two princesses are the alliance and they are the leader of Feoh?" Martin said surprisingly listening. "are they young? "

"Yes..."

"You're kidding me. Isn't there an adult who is in charge of the kingdom?" Martin said incredulously. Olga puts on a serious face and frowns.

"I don't know how to answer you but I know one of them who is the same age but with more years. It is Cellestine Lucross the leader of the sacred shield alliance. It was she who founded the alliance to be against me ..." Martin began to remember that Olga never mentioned war.

"Olga didn't you tell me you had war with that alliance?" Martin said with a frown.

"It was they, they hired the mercenaries to invade my kingdom!"shouts Olga furiously. "My real reason was because my race suffered from these abuses by those humans. Slavery, Genocides. That's why I wanted to conquer Eostia and then destroy that Cellestine bitch ..."olga calms down "But now come change an unexpected event in which Vault wants to transform this country into an empire of sex. I have no choice but to make an alliance with Cellestine and with the others and also with Walker ..."

"Call me Martin ..."Martin confined and looked at the landscape "We have to concentrate to have resources and then stop the conquest in Feoh. Where is your blacksmith?"

"We are 30km from here so let's go in a small group because this dwarf doesn't like big visits ... "Olga said looking at the landscape.

"I'll have to talk to Lieutenant Ray ..." Martin said turning his head to see Ray following the radio. "Hey Lieutenant I need your permission to accompany Olga in search of the blacksmith"

"Do you want me to give you permission to take Olga and Chloe to the blacksmith's house we are looking for?"

"Affirmative ..." Martin said seriously.

"Hmm ... well, but you'll need a watchman to watch you closely .."

"I'll be the watchman" Bill offers. Ray sighs and looks at Bill.

"Well, we'll take care of the survivor truck. The radio frequency is 754.23fM, you have about two hours to let us know if the perimeter is safe .. "Ray said with a serious tone. Bill nods but Ray stops him." If he does something out of place don't hesitate to shoot him ... "He said in a whisper.

"Yes sir ..." Bill said. Olga looks at Martin who just stumbles on the floor kneeling.

"Are you okay Martin?" Olga said.

"I'm just a little dizzy ..." Martin said and looks at William "Doc what did you make me take?"

"The antipsychotic pill. The effect arises in mild dizziness will only last two hours. You need to rest ... "Wiiliam said. Martin gets up and slapped his face.

"No ... I'll be fine ..." Martin said keeping awake "You should have told me before ..."Martin said reluctantly.

"I forgot ..." said William. Martin, Bill, Olga and Chloe climbs the Humvee and drives to the blacksmith's house.

* * *

**_45 minutes later._**

**_Hours: 4:17 PM_**

the humvee arrives entering the area where the dwarf blacksmith lives and finds a large house.

"Is this house?" Bill asks and looks at the dark-skinned dwarf with a pointed ear that is sitting in the sleeping chair. "That's him?"

Olga approaches the dwarf and approaches the ear and exhales the air "OLD MAN!"

"WHAT? !!" Wake up surprised "Don't touch my gold!" Screams the dwarf raising the lumberjack ax and looks at Olga "Olga"

"Hello old man ..." Olga said with a serious tone.

"Ah it's you ... two hundred years ago you didn't come to visit me!" The old man shouts with a smile when he sees Olga and looks at Chloe "Go look who came to this noisy brat ..."

"Oh, you're still alive, old man ..." Chloe said reluctantly.

"You never change .." The old dwarf said with a smile and looks at the two humans in strange clothes and puts on a serious face "Who are you?"

"I'm Bill Sullivan ..." Bill said giving a small smile.

"Martin Walker ...said Martin Walker with a serious tone.

"Olga can you tell me why you brought the two humans here on my property ...?"

"Elder we need your help ..." Olga said with a serious tone. The old man gets up from the seat and looks at Olga.

"What do you need?"the old man answers. Martin Walker responded by showing the 5.56mm rifle bullet.

"We want you to make us bullets ..." Martin said showing a bullet. The old man grabs the bullet and studies it.

"I've never seen that tiny object," said the old man, sharpening his eyes. "What is it for?" Ask Olga.

"Could you lend me the five empty bottles ..." Olga asks. the old man passes the five bottles to Martin who puts her on the table away from the house. "Martin test it ..."

Martin raises the SCAR-H aiming at the five bottles and pulls the trigger as simple shots.

BLAM

BLAM

BLAM

BLAM

BLAM

the loud rumbles caused the birds to scare and the old man remained with his eyes open along with his mouth open. Olga put a small smile.

"And old man interested in this job?"

"It's the first time I've seen a more powerful weapon!" The old man shouts, surprised and excited. "What material does that bullet contain? !!" Scream approaching Martin. "No. What is that weapon made of !!"

"Wow We have a fan, I guess I'll let know on the radio that it's the safe place ... "Bill said taking out the radio.

[What the fuck was that. did I hear shooting hostile signals?] It was Ray's voice.

"Calm down Lieutenant was a test for the old dwarf bone our blacksmith ..." Bill said smiling looking at Martin explaining the blacksmith about the bullets and also the weapon. "The area is safe ..."

[In 30 minutes we will arrive here]

"What does it say?" Martin said after he finished explaining.

"I'll see what I can make the bullets ..." said the old man grabbing the rifle magazine and also the gun. "That will be a great experience in making something new ..."He said with a big smile.

"How long will it take?"

"I have to study more just give me an hour ..." said the old man entering the house and look at Olga, Chloe, Martin and Bill "Come and welcome to my house ..." invites the others to enter the house.

Martin looks inside the house that is in order, There is a shelf of collections of swords and axes. And another shelf a dwarf armor mannequin. In the background there is a kitchen and in the other corner a blacksmith room. Now Martin is in the living room.

Bill is sitting on the edge of the window and is equipped with the light machine gun.

"Hey old man I can use the kitchen to make tea!" Chloe screams.

"Go ahead!" The old man in the blacksmith shouts. Chloe enters the kitchen, Olga is sitting on the couch and rubs the fountain from her nose.

"Tired?" Asks Martin sitting in the chair.

"I'm just under stressed from what happened yesterday, legion betrayed me, vault betrayed Eostia and burning my people's bodies. That was very shocking to me ..."

"Sometimes it happens in wars that over whelm you ..."

"I see you had a war in another part of the place I don't know. I think you have experiences in this ..."

"Yes, I had in assault missions and also in reconnaissance missions ..." Martin replies but I avoid not remembering the Dubai event.

"Those missions did those on your face ..." Olga mentions remembering that he had the burn scar

"This was the last mission I had before I entered the alternate world ..." Martin replies with a serious tone.

"What happened?" Asks Olga. Bill looks back and will listen to what Martin is going to say.

"My team and I stole the three water transportation that belonged to the enemy we were facing during my last mission but everything turned upside down and we had accidents there were serious injuries and also those not affected. "

"Those waters were important. why they weren't going to fill with the river ..."

"In this place it was dry and there was no water coming out of the land ... it was a hot and treacherous place ..." Martin said looking at the ground and remembering the angry faces of the refugees. "I could not achieve anything ..."

"Didn't you complete the mission?Olga asks.

"I completed my mission but I made a serious mistake that they would never forgive me ..." Martin said sadly closing his eyes and a small tear came out that he rubbed his eyes.

"Better not talk about your past. We better talk about how to stop that invasion ... "Olga said trying to get out the delicate issue of Walker.

"Well, can you explain to me how are you going to negotiate with those Feoh princesses?" Martin said wiping his eyes.

"That will make it complicatedif we enter this kingdom exposing ourselves that we are bringing my people and discovering my identity, it will become hostile to us, you have another option. "

"Maybe we must wait tomorrow for those black dogs to attack and then we will appear with our weapons loaded with new bullets and we will liquidate them and we will gain confidence that those knigjts will give us an opening to talk to them princess of Feoh ... "Martin said explaining the other option.

"Hey a suggestion I mean." Biil approaches the table. "What about the knights' defenses to endure during the invasion?"

"We don't know that clearly ...Walker said putting a finger on his chin. "If we need someone to inform us of the state of the kingdom," Bill suddenly heard the radio frequency.

[BZZZZT.-Here Echo speaks ...]

Bill is shocked to listen to the radio and grabs the headset and puts it in his ear but Martin stops him.

"Don't talk ..." Silence Bill

[Speaking Lieutenant Ray, Sergeant Harrison can you hear me?]

[Any unit what answers me please. we are in a kingdom Feoh ... repeat kingdom Feoh ..]

"Why did you stop me ..." said Bill, baffled.

"I don't want another team to preach that I'm here. You understand me how it happened with Alpha. But I came up with an idea," Martin explained and grabs the radio. Lieutenant Ray can you hear me ... "

[What happens?. Just heard the signal from the Echo team ...]

"Listen to me. I have a plan ..." Martin said showing a smile.

* * *

**_In the Feoh. In some tavern._**

**_Hours: 4:37._**

Sergeant Harrison frustrates again by losing the radio connection again and looks at a group of spectators where there is a two-person fight

"Ladies and gentlemen. in that corner a bald man who is a mercenary of black dogs is Ihak !! "Shouts Riley as an arbitrator h points to a bald fat man who is sitting and had a challenging smile." And in the other corner. A friend and companion of mine who is a rich man and is over there. His name is Wesley !! "

Just named Wesley stretches his back and is naked to the torso and had several scars and puts in a fighting pose. "Come fat sack!"Wesley shouts defiantly.

Both pounces. Wesley dodges the blow and punches him in the neck leaving no air and raises both hands hitting both ears to stun him and kicks him hard in the chin twice. the fat man was still and dizzy until Wesley cheers himself receiving praise from the spectators. The fat man regains consciousness and decides to attack from behind and suddenly looks back and jumps elbowing between the nose leaving knockout.

"One two three !!" Riley shouts hitting the ground and raises Wesley's hand "The winner is Wesley !!"

Wesley put on a proud smile "to see which one is next," Wesley said, showing a defiant expression and a smile.

* * *

**_All right. We are going with the fourth protagonist and now the next one will be Wesley the character of Danteinfernus. And in another act there will be another protagonist who will be the character of Nightroad816. Good merry Christmas see you in another act._**


	6. 05: Team Echo

**_CHAPTER FIVE: TEAM ECHO_**

* * *

**_Year_****_ 2011._**

**_Iraq._**

A hooded man walks in the dark streets hiding the identity and when he arrives at the house and looks at the bars and begins to climb to pass by.

"This must be the place ..." said the hooded man. He arrives past the garden until a chained black dog barks at the sight of him.He ignores it and arrives at the door and kneels to force the lock and enters the room where everything is messy and looks at the remains of the trash that are beer cans and debt bill papers. when he reaches the kitchen he finds a table full of blood with a butcher knife. "Hnmm ..."look at the traces of blood that reaches the oven and find the cloths of burnt dresses and identifies with the photo of a teenager who had the white dress with black edges.

The man hears the barking of the furious dogs and he approaches the window and looks at the small dog house and noticed something in the background that there are other traces of blood and a woman's hand devoured by black dogs. The man looks back and grabs the butcher knife and goes out the back door and when he closes. We hear barking until we hear frightened screams.

* * *

**_An hour later._**

an Iraqi man with white skin and a beard arrives at the house parked the car and walks to the trunk and opens revealing a woman with black hair tied and gagged that is scared when the man caresses the cheek "Quiet, welet's have fun together .. "The man said giving a wicked smile and loading her like a sack of potatoes and opens the door and leaves her sitting on the sofa. "Now I will bring something to have fun ..."The man goes to the kitchen but notices something that was missing a butcher knife and looked at the footprint of the tread. "Hello?" He said alertly and pulls out a small revolver. "You're invading my private property. Get out of where you are and we'll talk civilly ... "

The Iraqi man walked slowly raising the gun when he passed the room where the window and the woman until ..

CLACK

"But what?!"he screams in shock when he sees the black dog's head lying on the ground and looks outside where the garden is "Where are you. I have a gun !!"he shouts in alarm and raises the weapon towards the garden and even hears the sounds of the corridor of the corridor and runs towards the corridor and points around and no person is found and notices a figure through the curtain. the man puts a smile and raises the gun and pulls the hammer of the revolver "Turn around ..."the figure did not move and the man raises his hand over the curtain and moves it revealing that he was a mannequin, the Iraqi responds growling when he releases the curtain and looks to the other side where he is at ...

THUD

the man falls to the ground by the strong blow and looks up to meet a hooded man with a blunt object that is a chair stick and lifts again to knock him out. the hooded man grabs the revolver and the car key and walks towards the living room where the woman is bound and gagged. He releases her and she thanks but he says something.

"You have not seen anything to anyone. You just left with your friends but don't call the police and don't say anything about this. You don't know me and him. Take the car and get away from this place." said the hooded man handing over the car key.The woman nods her head and runs off taking the car.

The hooded man looks at the knocked out Iraqi man and takes something out of his pocket that is the advesive tape.

* * *

**_THUD_**

**_15 minutes later._**

The hooded man fills a bucket of water and takes him to the living room where the man is tied in a tape on the chair and is knocked out. raise the bucket to wake him up causing him to scream in surprise and look at the hooded man.

"Hey who the hell are you!" Screams hostilely "What are you doing in my house!"

The hooded man shows the photo of a teenage girl dressed in a white dress with black edges. The kidnapper knew about that photo and made a defeated face.

"It's okay ... Yes I did it!" He shouts admitting guilt. "You can arrest me!"shout surrendering. The hooded man growls annoyed and angry.

"You were released for lack of evidence and abused 20 women of different ages taking advantage of the moment that we US soldiers were dealing with terrorists while you have fun, you are a scum and deserve to die than rot in it jail..."said the hooded man growling angrily and grabs the butcher knife "You're going to be executed!"

**_THUD_**

The man looks back and finds two familiar faces that is his Sergeant Harrison who had his armed M9 gun and his partner Riley equipped with the carbine.

"Sergeant Harrison?" He said surprised.

"Please help me, get that crazy away from me!"the kidnapper shouts taking victim's role.

"Finish it Wesley ..." Harrison said as he recognized the voice of the hooded man named Wesley. "You weren't the only one you wanted him to die ..." He said keeping the gun.

"You got to be kidding..."said the kidnapper in horror. "No no no ..." Looking back at Wesley raising the butcher's knife.

**_TAK_**

**_TAK_**

**_TAK_**

**_TAK_**

**_TAK_**

Riley looked down, holding his vomit, and Harrison had a stoic look at Wesley, who lifts his hood, revealing his 21-year-old face, and had a serious and tired expression recovering the air and looks at his Sergeant. "we better clean this place and let's get rid of the body ... "Harrison said coldly.

Riley and Wesley load the captor's body into the corpse bag. Harrison was in the driver's seat smoking cigarette. when they get in the vehicle and take it to the desert of Iraq away from society. An hour later and find a large cannon and throw the corpse into the dark hole where no one finds it.

"Wesley remember this we are soldiers and we carry out orders but deep down in our hearts we have limits called maintaining composure and patience and when we break our limits it is called thirst for blood and thirst fury for kill by impulses without knowing the consequences.but I am not judging you of your actions, you did what you wanted so that. we return to the base ... "Harrison said in a serious tone. Wesley looks at the hole and spits spitting the dead and follows the sergeant.

**_Wesley Guiying state._**

**_US Army Reputation: 10%_**

**_Trusts of other teams:_**

**_Alpha: 60%_**

**_Charlie: 50%._**

**_Echo: 70%._**

**_Beta: 65%._**

**_Delta: 0%._**

**_Eostia Reputation: 0%._**

**_advantage: Wesley is able to take impulses without the order of his superior and has some willpower and a heavy-armed man._**

**_Disadvantage: none._**

* * *

**_7 years later._**

**_In other world._**

**_Hours: 11:25 somewhere unknown._**

Wesley opens his eyes upon waking from that dream. "What a night..."Wesley said remembering yesterday that his Echo team were transported to another world near a village that was under attack from the monsters of a fantasy tale, in that village there were no guards and militiamen there were only farmers andharmless people being killed by monsters.The Echo team responded to shooting liquidate the monsters.

Harrison had an angry expression for speaking with the village elder who explained that there was not a single militiaman who could defend the village that they were rejected the request by Feoh's minister about what that Village waspoor

so Harrison took the word of the village to speak a superior of the Feoh kingdom to return the defenses. The old man explained about arriving at the Feoh kingdom it would last one night to arrive.

Now they are in the middle of a road. Wesley looks at the window of the Humvee watching trees with green leaves and looks to the other side that Riley is sleeping sitting on the wall and looks at the driver's seat that Sergeant Harrison is sleeping on the wheel. Wesley decides to stretch his back and lowers the Humvee and looks at the sky that is blue and beautiful day. He walks to the bush and makes his needs for five minutes and returns the Humvee and finds the Sergeant having a drink with the camtiplora and Riley checks the cannon of the sniper rifle.

"Good morning Wesley ..."Harrison said having a good day.

"Good morning Sergeant ..." Wesley said returning the greeting and looks at Riley "What are you doing Riley?"

"I'll hunt a prey ..." Riley said reloading a bullet in the cannon and points to the sky.

"Do you think you're going to-" Harrison was going to say but was interrupted by Riley's shot.

BLAM

Two birds fall at Harrison's foot. Wesley whistles in surprise "Two birds with one shot ..."

Riley smiles in satisfaction. "Breakfast is here ..."

* * *

**_45 minutes later._**

**_Hours: 12: 10 AM._**

"What a good breakfast and lunch sir ..." Riley said taking a piece of cooked meat and praising Sergeant Harrison.

"I learned that when I went to a mission to find the squad that were trapped under the insurgents' hands before meeting you ..." Harrison said with a smile and looks at Wesley who had a serious look. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing ... is that I remember how we met ..." Wesley said remembering the first moment he met Harrison.

"Ah, I remember that woman of yours bothered you all this time demanding that you return home while we were at the bar but you decided to stay with us instead of returning home with her if she is quite possessive ..."Harrison said remembering where Wesley's wife bitch made his life impossible.

"Actually it is an annoying and very irritable and over manipulative for me to live next to her ..." Wesley said looking at the sky. "It's their fault ..."

"They who?" Harrison asks confused.

"Nothing ..." Wesley said leaving the subject quite personal. Harrison lifts his shoulder.

"Sir look ..." Riley said pointing to the distant kingdom.

"Yep. it is the Feoh kingdom ..."Harrison said showing a small smile "Gentlemen welcome Feoh ..."

* * *

**_Two hours later._**

**_Hours: 14:10 PM._**

The humvee arrives passing in three villages that they were shocked to see the strange car. but when he arrives at the great entrance of the capital Feoh. Two guards stop them.

"Stop!" He shouts authoritatively. The humvee stops and opens the doors and Harrison, Wesley and Riley come out. "Who are you?"

"We are the Echo squad. My name is Larry Harrison. We come to talk to some superior of this kingdom ... "Harrison said introducing himself and also giving a reason to come to Feoh.

"Do you have an appointment with Princess Alice Acturus?" Said the guard with serious expression.

"Let's say yes ..." Harrison said.

"Make way for our princess!" A man's voice shouts.The Echo team looks back and finds a royal carriage where it is driven by a man in the late 50s who has a gray beard and a noble hat has a dark green suit. The man stops when he sees the vehicle. "You plebeian, who are you?"Ask with scorn. Wesley and Riley frowns at the nobleman's contempt.

"Beasley what happens ..." Said a female voice and a blonde comes out of the carriage and has a dress little exposed to the skin. It has a short blue skirt and a steel shoulder pads and a steel bra that covered the chest.

"Alicia-sama. It's just that one of those commoners is interrupting the road ..." said Beasley. Wesley was going to say something but Harrison interrupts him.

"Greetings, I'm Sergeant Harrison. I'd love to talk to you Miss Acturus ..." Harrison said kindly. The guards are shocked.

"Hey, don't talk to the princess by chance!" He shouts at the guards. Beasley frowned, Alicia had a serious expression.

"What business do you have with me?" Alicia asks, crossing her arm.

"It wouldn't be better to talk to us in a place to sit down and also for my two soldiers to come with me ..." Harrison said.

"Is it important?" Alicia said seriously.

"Yes.."

Alicia looks at the door guards. "Open the bars ..." Alicia said ordering the guards. The Echos enter the Humvee again.

"Wesley. Let me talk ...Harrison said seriously.

"Yes sir..."

The Humvee moves entering the great door along with Alice's royal carriage.

* * *

**_30 minutes later._**

**_Hours: 14:40 PM._**

They are in an elegant restaurant. Alice is sitting next to Beasley drinking coffee and The Echos are sitting in front of them.

"What's so important Mr. Harrison?" Alicia said taking a sip. Harrison put his hands together.

"Yesterday a distant town far enough from your kingdom was attacked by monsters and there was not a single royal guard of your kingdom. You can tell what happened to the guards ..."

"What town are we talking about?" Alicia said with a frown.

"Jorsima ..." Harrison said in a serious voice.

"Jorsima ... that town is little near the border of the dark elves. You really haven't seen a real guard ..."

"There was not a single guard, not a single dead there were only fewer innocent deaths than we took care of the invaders. The village chief explained to me that a minister rejected the defense's request that the people are poor ... "Harrison said crossing his arm. Alice looks at Beasley who had a surprised look.

"Beasley did you really reject the request to a town ...?"

"Of course not ..." Beasley said crossing her arms. "a week ago I sent the militiamen you know that there are some monsters loose outside the kingdom ... "

"You're lying ..." Wesley said coldly. Alicia and Beasley looks at the rookie. "We have come so far and we have not encountered a single monsters.there were only explorers who say they are Knight, when we passed the three villages that are stable and good quality there were guards. you refused because the town is poor and does not deserve protection ... "He said staring at Beasley.

"How dare you reject my own people ..." Beasley said offended.

**_Beasley's Confidence: 0% decreases to -10%_**

**_Alice's Confidence: 0% Decreases to -5%_**

**_Harrison's confidence: 70% increases to 72%._**

"What Wesley said is right. we want an answer from you Alicia ... "Harrison said with a frown. Alicia looks down.

"Look, I didn't know that my Jorsima people had been attacked and I also didn't know that my guards didn't protect them. Beasley can you explain to me ... "Alicia said looking at Beasley.

"Well. I reject the demand. But I do not reject because the people are poor. I reject it because we have a number of guards that are protecting the kingdom. it was they or we, we had to make a sacrifice, we didn't have a choice, "Beasley said looking at Wesley.

"You're a scum!"Wesley shouts, banging the table upon hearing that Beasley chose to let Jorsima's villagers die for the monsters.

"Wesley!" Harrison shouts touching Wesley's shoulder "Calm down."

**_Beasley's Confidence: -10 decreases to -20._**

**_Alice's confidence: -5 Decreases to -10._**

**_Harrison's confidence: 72 decreases to 71%._**

**_"_**I'm afraid we've talked a lot but answering this question. Personally I will have the guards go to protect Jorsima and Beasley later we'll talk about that choice of yours ..." Alicia said taking the sip of coffee. "You can leave and enjoy the stand at Feoh ..."

The Echos get up from the table when he turns around to go to the exit. Wesley heard something from Beasley.

"I'd better put a necklace to calm Wisly ..." Beasley teases Wesley.

Wesley turns around and walks towards Beasley and raises the kick breaking the minister's nose.

**_THUD_**!

"Wesley!" Harrison screams angrily that Wesley did an impulse action.

"Beasley!" Alicia screams worried.

**_Beasley's confidence: -20% decreases to -80%._**

**_Alice's Confidence: -10% decreases to -35%._**

"Excuse me Alicia!" Harrison shouts as he grabs Wesley leading out of the restaurant.

"You're not going to get away with it, outsiders!"Shouts Beasley touching his nose that was bleeding without stopping.

"Beasley calm down .." Alicia said putting a handkerchief on the minister's nose and looks at Wesley.

"Look at your back that someone is going to stab you!" Wesley shouts giving an angry comment.

**_'Alicia won't forget that Wesley said that comment.'_**

* * *

**_20 minutes later._**

**_Hours: 15:00 PM._**

"You shouldn't have done that!" Harrison screams angrily that he is sitting in the passenger and Riley is driving the Humvee.

"You didn't hear this old man let the villagers die!" Wesley shouts that he is sitting in the back seat. "He took it as an option !!"

"I know you're angry!" Harrison shouts that he's angry too. "But it doesn't work that way ..."Harrison takes a deep breath to calm down. "At least that princess will do something ..."

"What do we do sir?" Riley asks. Harrison looks at the tavern.

"Let's have something that made me thirsty .." Harrison said frustrated.

"But we have no money ...Riley said remembering that the money they have does not serve this world.

"I guess we'll use something like the old days ..." Harrison said showing a smile to Riley and Wesley.

"That will be better and we will do a great show for drunkards ..." Riley said laughing. Wesley sighs annoyed.

"At least I'll remove some stress by hitting someone ..." Wesley said stretching his neck. Riley parks the Humvee in front of the tavern. Echos enter the tavern and find people who are drinking liquors and eating random meals. Harrison approaches at the bar where the bartender is.

"Good afternoon, what do you need?"asks the bartender to see that Harrison approached his bar.

"Hello sir. There is something I can earn money ..." Harrison said showing a smile.

"Well if you want to work in my tavern you will have to serve but your payment will be poor ..."The bartender said reluctantly.

"I don't talk about that job ..." Harrison said shaking his head. "I talk about easy money ..."

"Talk to a mercenary and he's going to get you black dogs .."

"No no..."Harrison said shaking his head "May I win more money as a bet ..."

"I see..."said the bartender recognizing the look of an outsider "There is an event where thugs are fighting each other and the punters are betting to see some blood and also entertainment. Do you have a fighter?"

"Yes..."Harrison replies and shows Wesley "He's Wesley, my secret weapon ..."

"Well follow me ..." said the bartender who opened the door that goes to the basement where he finds a large basement where there are cladestine fights. "Welcome to my clandestine fight since you convinced me to enter my hiding place I will have to lend you my 20 gold coins to bet ..." said the bartender giving 20 coins. "Have fun ..." He said before climbing again.

"Well Riley do your thing ..." Harrison said looking at Riley that he put a confident smile and goes to where the registration table is.

"Hello, I want to register my fighter ..." Riley said, entering the name.

"As it is called?"the administrator asks Wesley.

"My name is Wesley Guiying." He introduces himself.

"Well in the next round it will be your turn that you will face him ..."The admin said pointing to a black-haired man who is naked in the torso who just brutally hit his opponent leaving knockout.

"You can fight whatever I do. Are there rules?" Wesley asks.

"No swords ... brutal blows are allowed ..."

"Now I like this place ..." Wesley said punching with the other fist. "Let's go there ..."

"Hey can I be the referee ...?" Riley said offering.

"Just so your boy is in the ring ..."

* * *

**_5 minutes._**

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present a new opponent who is going to face Talam the Swordsman. His name is Wesley!"Riley shouts like an announcer introducing Wesley who is naked and has stocky muscles and walks towards the circular ring.

"Hehe ... a new one who just entered this will be a piece of cake ..." Talam said mockingly. Wesley looks at the fighting style that is street fighting.

"Your position is regular but you will be a good punching bag to remove my stress ..." Wesley said mockingly causing him to pounce on him. "Good let dance .." He said before pouncing.

Talam moves his fists twice towards his face but before he reaches but Wesley dodges both blows and responds by hitting with his left fist on the abdomen to pull back and turn back to hit with a left kick towards himneck so that it falls to the ground.Talam is lying on the floor with half a daze and Wesley ends up giving him three in the face and then the last one hits with a blow to the chest to run out of air and spits blood through his mouth causing people to scream excited to see blood.

"And who won?" Wesley said with a smile.

"The winner is Wesley !!" Riley shouts.

The gamblers who bet on Talam to win complained and growled annoyed.

"Who will be the other opponent for my boy!"Riley shouts excitedly and recently picked up coins that won the bets. Another fighter appears who is another man with tanned skin. Wesley put on a smile and gestures for Riley to accept the bet.

"Well, another opponent!" Riley shouts.

* * *

**_Hours: 4:51 p.m._**

"Wow is the 14 consecutive victories!" Shouts the spectators to see Wesley who just won a fat muscle man.

"What kind of person is ..." said another noble looking at Wesley.

"I wonder if he will have a girlfriend?"said a random woman. Wesley looks at Harrison who is with the radio trying to find communication.

The administrator was looking for an available fighter until he met a familiar face. "Ah but look who came here is Beasley!"he shouts when he recognizes the nobleman who had bandaged on his nose. "Why aren't you with the princesses?"

"Alicia is with her cousin right now, I came to see the fights ..."Beasley said reluctantly and looks at the ring that finds the familiar face that is the man who broke his nose two hours ago. "That's Wesley ..."

"Yes ... he is a professional fighter defeating 14 opponents ..."The administrator said looking at Wesley that he is drinking a glass of water.

"Hey wouldn't it be better to change the rules?" Beasley said giving an evil smile.

"What are you going to do?"

"I want him to fight with my fighter but it will be with a different race ..."Beasley said looking back at an orc.

"But the owner's rules. I can't change them .."

"I already convinced him ... if he loses to give me all his earnings that his friends earned ..."Beasley said and look at Wesley that this "It won't be a friendly fight. It will be a death fight."

* * *

**_Martin Walker State._**

**_U.S. Army Trusts UU: 0%._**

**_Trust of other teams:_**

**_Alpha: 3%_**

**_Beta: 0%_**

**_charlie: 0%_**

**_Eco: 0%_**

**_Delta: 5%._**

**_Reputation in Eostia: 0%._**

**_Dark Elves: 15%_**

**_Olga: 10%._**

**_Chloe: 7%_**

**_Advantage: Martin can order Lugo to shoot a lower class enemy._**

**_Disadvantage: nobody trusts Martin Walker._**

* * *

**_Hours: 17: 12._**

Martin is sitting at the table drawing a map of the Feoh kingdom map that the old dwarf lent him. Olga and Chloe were drinking tea and while Bill is sitting on the edge of the window smoking cigarette.

Martin looked at the plan of the kingdom and looked for some strategic point "Olga, did you ever go to the kingdom to Feoh?" Asks Martin.

"I never stepped on that kingdom. Only Chloe explored in that kingdom as a spy .." Olga looks at Chloe and made a proud smile. "She is good at entering kingdoms without humans noticing Chloe sneak in ..."

"Chloe could you tell me where the castle of Feoh's princess is ..." asks Martin. Chloe stands up and sits in front of him.

"Feoh's Castle is in the center but there is a drawbridge that is at the main entrance" Chloe shows him the castle and looks at Martin's serious face "Hey what is your plan?" Chloe asks.

"When I'm done I'll talk ..."Martin said with a serious tone and focused on the plane. Olga looks at Martin and remembers he had a plan.

**'What will he be planning?'** He said mentally. Martin stops writing when he hears the noise of the two vehicles.

"They've arrived," Bill said, looking at the Humve that is led by Lugo along with Adams. The transport truck is driven by Miller along with Ray and William who get off the truck.

"Where is Martin?" Ray asks reluctantly.

"It's inside the house ..." Bill said gesturing. "How was the radio in which the boy Lugo and your soldier Miller fixed the signal.?"

"We can listen but our communication does not reach the Echo Squadron radio ..."Ray said with a serious tone.

"If we could go to high altitude to get a good connection ..." Lugo said and looks at the mountain.

"I think o -." Adams.

"One of us will have to climb to the top of the mountain and place a radio to communicate ..." Martin said he had an explorer backpack with a mountaineer hook. "Does anyone know how to climb mountain?"

The Alpha team are confused. "Eh Martin ... Lieutenant Ray said you had plans ..."

"What the hell are you planning to do?" Ray said crossing his arms.

"Come in ..." Martin said gesturing with his hand.

Everyone is gathered in the living room. "Well gentlemen listen to my plan ..." Martin said to sit down and show the Feoh map. "This is the map of Eostia ..." Martin shows the map of the Serelus continent.

"We are in the Blue point in the middle of the mountains and a little far from the purple point that is the kingdom of Olga ..." Martin indicates the blue and purple point. Until William noticed a red.

"What red dot is it?"

"Black dogs ... the black citadel ..." Olga said coldly. "It is the abandoned kingdom but the mercenaries took it that became a black citadel ..."

"Shit a little far from the black dogs ..." Adams said looking at the map.

"Vault within 26 or 28 hours, but we don't have a certain exact time to start the hit, that's why Ray said we don't have a clear signal to send communications to the Echo squad ...Martin said he just drew a Yellow spot on the mountain near Feoh.

"Someone of us will have to climb the mountain to install a radio so we will amplify the connection to communicate with the Echoes and Ray will talk to them and you will have to order them to inform us of the states of the kingdom and also help us to stop the invaders of the black dogs. The dark elf survivors are going to stay with the blacksmith. before they start the attack ... "Martin draws another point that is Gray in the part where it is a little far in Feoh.

"We will be in the woods with our vehicles ready when the Echo squad warns us of the attack there we will begin the operation in eliminating the black dogs ... "Martin said that he ends up drawing a great X to Feoh. Lugo and Adams smiled that it will be a great plan but Lieutenant Ray interrupted.

"There is a doubt .."Ray said frowning "Is there a possibility of casualties if one of us goes to the mountain to put the radio?"

"I don't know ..." Martin said doubting the possibility. "It has to be a group of three people to go to the mountain ..."

"But in those forests that we will cross to get to the mountain are there certain creatures?" Miller asks, remembering about the ogre that Ray finished off.

"There are wild beasts that attack at night ..." Chloe said.

"We will have to do it now the time is running ..." Martin said seriously and looking at everyone. Ray sighs annoyed.

"Martin, we are going to install the radio on the mountain and then we will communicate but if one of us dies you will be responsible ..." Ray said giving warning. "I'm going to smoke outside ..." He turns to the door.

"Lieutenant Ray!"Martin shouts causing Ray to look back. "There will be no casualties, I assure you ..."

**_'The alpha squad won't forget what Martin said'_**

**_Ray's Confidence: -4 Increases to 1%._**

**_Miller's Confidence: 3 Increases to 7%._**

**_William's confidence: 10 increases to 14%_**

**_[Alpha Confidence: 3 increases to 6%]_**

"We'll see that," Ray said seriously and leaves the house leaving Martin alone with the remains of the people (Adams, Lugo, Olga, Chloe, William, Millee and the old dwarf).

"What do we do?" Chloe asks about his people.

"Those survivors we rescued in the castle, can they fight?" Asks Martin looking at Chloe.

"There are 25 warriors they know how to fight with swords ..." Chloe said attending. Martin looks at Bill.

"How many weapons do we have?Martin asks about the quantities of weapons.

"We have a light machine gun, a W1300 shotgun, Your SCAR-H, an M4A1 and two M9 guns and let's not forget the two heavy machine guns of the Humvee ..."

"Ray has the M4A1, M9, Desert Eagle and now he has the PKM ..." William said recalling his Lieutenant's armament. "I have the MP5, Beneli Shotgun and an M9." William looks at Miller "He has the M4A1 and the sniper rifle and the grenade launcher."

"We have four rifles and a semi-automatic MP5 and two shotguns and four heavy weapons and six guns, in total we have 17 weapons ..." Lugo said counting the weapons of all the soldiers presently.

"Ammunition?" Martin asks Bill.

"I have three loaders of my machine gun, and two M9 loaders ..."

"Me two ..." Lugo said showing the M4A1 rifle magazine.

"I 24 cartridges ..." Adams said looking at the shotgun cartridge.

"I six MP5 loaders and four M9 loaders and 24 rounds of shotguns .." William said.

"I forty-nine sniper bullets and five M4A1 loaders and four M9 loaders and my new baby Stella has 11 bullets from the explosion and 6 lachryogen ..." Miller said counting his ammunition from his armament. "The Lieutenant.u doesn't know how much ammunition there is ..."

"Why are you counting each other's weapons and ammunition?" Asks Bill crossing his arm.

"Olga's warriors are going to learn to fire their weapons for a day ..."Martin said causing the soldiers and even the two elves to be surprised.

"What?!"

"It is impossible for them to learn to use weapons for a day!" Adams shouts in disbelief.

"On top of that we don't have enough armaments and ammunition to teach the 25 warriors," Lugo said, surprised. "If we need weapons for tomorrow"

"I am not saying to use our large quantity of weapons, I am saying that there must be 20 dark elven guards that are protecting the survivors who have at least one rifle and three guns. There at least we should not worry while we are at war. so the vital thing is our bullets. "

"They're talking about a blacksmith who just discovered the bullets ..." said the dwarf who just left the blacksmith's room and had a box of 20 SCAR-H bullets and puts it on the table. "It took me an hour to discover but thanks to Bill and Martin's theory I could understand how to make them. Let's see Martin try it ..." Martin grabs the bullet box and refills the empty magazine and starts reloading his rifle and looks at the Elder Dwarf. "Do you have armor that you don't serve ...?"

* * *

**_5 minutes later._**

The old dwarf just placed a doll with old armor in the field. Martin lifts the rifle and starts pulling the trigger.

TATTATATAATTAA.

Martin approaches the armor mannequin recently shot by 9 bullets. And study the holes that had penetrated but there were others that had stagnated.

"So?!" Shouts the excited dwarf.

"The power is stable but you need to increase the durability in the bullet head so this can pierce the armor!"

"But it took me 20 minutes to make them in 20 bullets!" The Dwarf shouts disappointed.

"Lugo and Adams help that old man so he can make bullets from rifles and guns," Martin said, ordering Adams and Lugo.

"You're not my boss ..." Adams said reluctantly and lifts his shoulder.

"Okay Martin ...Lugo said seriously. Adams and Lugo set to work with the old blacksmith to make more bullets. Martin looks at an elf who is a soldier of Olga.

"You grab the gun ..." Martin said passing the gun to the dark elf. "Listen everyone!" He shouts at the warriors who just looks up at his savior. "Today I am going to teach you how to shoot!"Martin shouts in an authoritative voice and then pulls out the M9 "Today i an going to teach them how to use the M9 gun, take out the insurance" He tells him taking out the insurance and then pulls the gun barrel. "And then pull the gun barrel to place the bulletsand then "Martin lifts the M9 aiming at the armor doll.

**_BLAM_**

**_BLAM_**

**_BLAM_**

The shots are scared a little before the loud rumblings. "Shoot the target!" He said before lowering the gun and look at the elf who had the gun in his hand. "It is your turn," said Martin, causing her to be shocked and start fiddling with the gun, seeking to take out the gun's safety and also to pull the gun and start aiming the target.

**_BLAM_**

"Kya!"she screams scared when she feels a little recoil from firing the gun. Martin looks at the doll and no bullet was received.

"Try it again..." Martin said seriously.

"But it's impossible. That weapon is very powerful for me!" He complains.

"Do you want to protect your people or do you want to let those black dogs attack your people and finish the same destinations that happened in your kingdom?" Martin said in a cold and menacing voice. Chloe was going to protest for talking like that but Olga stops him and decides to watch what happens with the result raising the mood.

"No! I want to protect my people and I want to kill black dogs as you said we will come!"the angry dark elf shouts.

"Then show me if you are able to kill a mercenary but try to hit him in the head ..." Martin said challenging the elf that causes her to lift the gun firmly pointing at the dummy's helmet.

BLAM

the bullet pierced the helmet causing the dark elves to shout cheerfully. The dark elf who had the M9 made a cheerful face.

"Well done ..." Martin said with the small smile and looks at Miller who had the M4A1 hanging on his back. "Excuse me, could you lend me the M4A1, please .."

"Ok ..." Miller said passing the rifle and then Martin began explaining to the elves about the rifle.

Olga looked at Martin's intention that it was to lift the morale of his people and also regain the will to fight. He began to remember the first time she saw Martin with the intention of helping until he decided to save Eostia from the claws of black dogs. and even he look for survivors and also help collect corpses to burn loved ones. So she put a little smile and decides to continue seeing the action of her savior doing the good of her people.

**_Olga's confidence: 10 increases to 18%._**

But within her something intrigued her, it is about the relationship what he has with his comrades. The Alfa team treated him as if he were an animal and even a criminal. the first one they met is that Martin was injured by the projectile piercing to the ear and then is despised by Lieutenant Ray and then they have a temporary truce although he is distrusting Martin. How can you despise your savior in that way?

As for the Alpha team, they kept watching Martin's teaching. Ray was smoking the cigarette and begins to pass the M4A1 to Miller "Let's go guys we have a mission and when that is over we will be back before nightfall ..." Ray said with a serious tone.

The alpha team enters the forest to climb the mountain that is close to Feoh and they are determined to follow the Walker plan.

* * *

**_Four hours later._**

**_Hours: 21:13._**

the survivors were able to eat a meal that Bill and Adams hunted a Moose. The cooks is the old dwarf and Chloe. Olga was sitting at the table eating her plate and looks at Martin who is sitting at the other table filling the guns and also guns with the bullets that the dwarf, Adams and Lugo made. Olga looks at Martin's plate that is intact and did not start eating.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Olga asks looking at Martin.

"In a little while I will eat ..." Answer focused on refilling another gun loader. Olga frowns and gets up and grabs Martin's plate "What are you doing?" Olga grabs the fork and sticks it in a piece of meat and lifts towards Martin.

"Say ah ..." Olga said forcing Martin to eat something.

"???"Martin was confused by Olga's action so he decided to eat but "I can eat by myself. I am not a child that needs to be fed ..."

"You have not eaten anything yesterday and hours ago that you are little weak ..." Olga reprimands to Martin annoyed mumble but looking at Olga's eyes that had amber color, Martin found a strange sensation that last time he saw a beautiful woman in the other world but compared to Olga she is the most beautiful and has beautiful eyes.

"Okay ..." Martin said surrendering and opens his mouth to eat. Olga put a small satisfied smile. "Why did you want to feed me?"

"I will not let you fight with your empty stomach ..."Olga teases. "What you did today was a great job teaching my people how to use your weapons ..."

"Yes. We will not always be here. We will be in the Feoh kingdom to stop black dogs. Your people need to defend themselves. It was necessary."Martin said that he recently cut a piece of meat and eats it.

"And what am I going to do?" Olga asks, crossing her arms.

"You are going to stay here. It is certain that you stay with your people ..."

"I know how to use magic of destruction ..."Olga said proudly.

"Magic of what?" Asks Martin, puzzled and unrelated as magic.

."I can attack enemies with my black magic that i can kill 50 ogres with my new staff," Olga said, teaching the new staff that the dwarf man made.

"Hehe ... you're like a support ..."Martin said giving a small smile although he remember a little about the first man of 33 who rescued agent Castavin de la C.I.A. Lieutenant Macpherson fled and requested reinforcements to liquidate Martin and members of Deltas forces and arrived atI trust the C.I.A to steal supply water but really wanted to destroy the water supply so that Dubai consumed inside and died dehydrated. "Olga a question?" He said seriously.

"What is it?"

"Can you explain why you declared war to Eostia ..." Martin asks and suddenly Olga put on a serious expression.

"As I responded before. Cellestine support for humans but those nobles were corrupt. She supported the corrupt politicians, slaveholders. they made my people terrible and I didn't let that happen, I declared war but now that Eostia is condemning and there will be a revolution. Since you said you're going to save Eostia. I know that you are going to answer that I was the genocidal who kills more humans, you have the right to tell me horrible things ... "Olga said looking at the floor. Martin did not know that Olga was dedicated to killing humans only for good from the people.

"Do you feel remorse ...?" Asks Martin imitating Konrad's question.

"You want to know my answer, Although Cellestine doesn't forgive me. I feel a great regret in putting the innocent, since you appeared I had plans in my mind that it was to use you and leave your fate along with your companions but as I saw your weapons that is capable of killing hundreds of men. so I thought it was good to ally myself with Cellestine and its alliances and avoid Vault who has the plan to conquer in Eostia and turn into a country full of slags. if she condemns me dead, I will accept it without hesitation to accept my punishment but that it does not happen to my people "Martin was shocked and began to remember the day he was with the military judge.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"The first Act is using the white phosphorus and liquidating the refugees of Dubai, Second Act destroying water supply of the camp, Third Act destroying radio communications, and last act massacring the battalions of 33.you have something to say against you, "said the military judge, removing the paper that said atrocious things that Delta did.

"None, it was all my fault," Walker said with remorse.

"Are you going to take all the blame and even that of Lugo and Alphanso?" Asks the judge.

"They were victims and they listened to my orders, I am the one responsible for the destruction of Dubai and also the battalion of 33.I admit everything and accept what I did in Dubai "Martin said with serious tone and guilt.

* * *

**_Coming back to the reality._**

"Olga ... we all make mistakes and also win the blame ..."Martin said looking at the ground to remember the trial "You thought you wanted to do good for your people ..."

"If that I thought and had an expectation of being one ..."

"Heroine ..." Martin said imitating as Konrad. "I don't blame you for what you did in the past. but there are several ways that you should look for one ... "Martin said that I finish eating and return to work.

"Like which?" Asks Olga crossing her arm. .

"Redemption ..." Martin said seriously. "I am on this path in search of redemption ..."He said sadly.

**'Olga will never forget that Martin is honest and sincere. Also revealing a clue that he did bad things. '**

**_Chloe confidence: 18% increases to 24%_**

"Well rest and tomorrow we will start the operation ..."Martin said kindly. Olga gets up and puts a smile.

"Thanks for talking to me ..." Olga goes to the room where she goes to sleep with Chloe.

Martin refills the bullets until the radio emits frequency.

**_[Alpha online, Alpha online, Repeat]_**

"Here Martin ... you made it ..."

[Yes. We were able to install an antenna to increase the communication radius. Let's go back ...] It was Ray's voice.

"Well be careful ..." Martin said calmly.

**_[Alpha out ...- BZZZT]_**

Martin returns to work filling the bullets until he emitted a frequency.

[Ivan Belasky speaks]

Martin heard the radio frequency "hello?"

_[Who am I talking to?]_

"Martin Walker?Martin said revealing his identity "Who are you?"

_[We are your secret admirer's friends just tell us the location ...]_

"Wait are you from the Charlie or Echo squad?"

_[We are not your guards ...]_

"INC?"

_[We are not one of those assassins of th INC who wanted to destroy Dubai ... look don't ask any more questions. Just tell us your position and when we find you. your admirer wants your answers from what you did in Dubai]._

"What the fuck are you ?!" Martin shouts hostile.

[_We are your allies and they who are next to you will not trust you since you did in Dubai ...- BZZZT]_

Martin was petrified and confused to learn that they are not squadrons, so there are more people who were brought into the world.

* * *

Somewhere else.

_[Martin Walker ...]_

_[We are the friends of your secret admirer and tell us your location to find you ..]_

"you heard that ..." Said a male voice with a hateful tone upon hearing the name.

"Yes we all hear it ..." said another voice in an angry tone.

"That Martin Walker, he's there ..."

"With that he has allies huh ..." said another voice.

"Listen to me all, I think we have a location that is a little far to the northeast. Martin Walker and his group are ..." said another who had on his computer.

"What do you think we do sir ...?"

"We're leaving that city ..."said the one in charge.

"But what about Joe's order?"

"Fuck General Joe!" He shouts angrily. "He is not part of the Danmed 33rd!"he gets up from his seat and picks up his vest "the special squad of the Damned will leave and we will hunt Martin Walker." He said he put on the gas mask.

"Sir, are you sure about that?"said the one who had a vest with a medical backpack and blood bag and has the red mask.

"If we do that. We're going to become Traitors ..." He said he had a heavy suit with the AA-12.

"Joe and his battalion are not going to do anything to us ..." said the leader. "Fuck them. Instead of that useless General sending the Delta Squad to go to the United States. It was that they should be executed immediately damn politics !!" he shouts angrily.

"I agree with Jack!"the one with the other mask shouts.

"We can't let that Martin Walker wander around outside the city!" Jack shouts angrily. "We are the survivors of 33. We are going to make him pay. If he is an ally of the Deltas They will become my enemy! "Take out his rifle insurance" Who is with me! "

It was a special group of the damned 33. They were called the Damned and was the most loyal of Konrad. since Delta came slaughtering his comrades causing the wrath of the Damned to increase and turn into hatred and revenge.

There were five soldiers of different classes. An artilleryman, an officer, a doctor, a sniper and a scavenger. The leader is a soldier in a black suit with a black gas mask and has his M4A1 rifle with grenade launcher and a holographic sight. His name is Lieutenant Jack Mendriw.

"We're coming for you, Martin Walker!" Jack shouts in a tone of hatred and thirsty for revenge.

* * *

**_Somewhere else._**

Ivan Belasky a Russian pilot just found the sign of Martin Walker. "Hey Kane!" He shouts, warning Kane that he's checking his helicopter inventory.

"What happens?"a man with a balaclava mask and his tactical vest and a long blue shirt approaches.

"I found Martin's signal ..." Belasky said showing the radar to the northeast. "It's in that direction ..."

"Well done. at 5000 we split ..."Kane said seriously.

"What are we doing is something illegal?" Ivan asks.

"Technically yes. My superior knows it was me. Luckily they don't know anything if you are involved in my mission ..."

"Typical of your superiorbeing the leader of the S.A.S and you as a noncommissioned officer and disobeying the order to your superior ... "

"I don't give a damn what they tell me. I just want to talk to Martin ..."Kane said taking the picture that Martin is a young 21 years together hugging with an boy of 11 year old. "Martin why did you do that?"

* * *

Well guys there we are. another protagonists and the next one will be from NightRoad891. Well see you in the other act. a group of Damned that belongs to the Fubar DLC game is in story.

.


	7. important surveys

Well I am in a situation of doubt about wrote lemons. for these who follow me I want you to choose in one of two options to continue that story with one of those.

1) With Scenes of Lemons.

2) Without Scenes of Lemons.

I will explain that they are lemons or Lemon: Lemon '' is called the writings based on manga and anime in which the sexual relations between the characters, whether the protagonist couple or not, are shown. They are also known as Erotic Fanfiction. There is a lower level, called Lime '', in which the content of the scene is less explicit. These writings can be classified as erotic literature.

Well in a month we will show the result. The date will fall on 10/02/2020. So let go around.


	8. 06:Unit SAS and the edges of the risks

**_ACT SIX:Unit S.A.S and the edges of the risks_**

* * *

**_Year: 2001_**

**_Place: Filipina In the Cebu_**

We hear shots in the streets that are under attack by terrorists in Iraq and they are massacring civilians and we see a boy who is hiding under the bed and crying "where is my mom ?"Suddenly he hears the steps and finds some men in black suits with bulletproof vests.

"ابحث عن الاطفال نحتاجها لتكون الرهائن !!"

The boy did not understand what those insurgents said. Until one raises the bed found the child.

"--لقد وجدت ذلك!"

The boy starts to run away but a terrorist catches him slapping him in the face and drags him into the truck along with the boys and girls. the truck starts and a young man had to flee but a terrorist liquidates it causing the other children to scream in horror.

"Shut up !!"

**_TAKAKATATA_**

The shooting silences the hostages. The truck starts and when the child looks out and is surprised to see his parents along with the adults who are against the wall being targeted by terrorists.

"Mom?..."said the boy looking at the blonde woman with a face of horror and his skin is white. "Dad?" He said looking at his father who has glasses and has a thick beard. the mother finds the look of her son and puts a smile and moves her lips saying that **_"Everything will be fine"_** The Truck moves away looking away from its parents passing through a tunnel until a gas mask man leaves the other side of the tunnel He appeared leaving the forest and threw two objects.

BOOM

it was a stun grenade and a smoke grenade. "Delta and Falcon, Go Go Go !!" a male voice shouts. The boy hears gunfire and death screams. look at the driver of the truck that responds by shooting with the gun and end up like his teammates being riddled. a man in a gray suit and a black vest appears but showed the patch of the vest that showed the name: Corporal Martin Walker.His face has that of a 21-year-old boy.

"Martin you found the hostages!" Another voice shouts.

"I found them sir!" Martin shouts, opens the truck's door, letting the children and young women out. The boy starts running causing Martin to notice. "Hey!" Shouts wanted to chase him but the Sergeant stops him.

"Martin, we need you in the other truck!" Another voice shouts.

The boy runs into the tunnel to look for his parents. when he reaches the other tunnel and finds the same street where the parents were until.

RATATATATA.

RATTATATATA

The boy was petrified when he saw a scene that his parents along with the adults were shot by the five insurgents. The child could not move his feet and was left petrified and left the environment could only stare at the bodies of his parents without lives. until he hear a metallic click that look at a terrorist who has just raised his weapon to his forehead until.

BLAM

BLAM

The boy looks back and finds Martin who had the gun armed and killed the two terrorists who wanted to kill the boy.

"Child down !!" Martin shouts, ordering the boy to throw on the floor. the child possibly did move but was so petrified and stared at his lifeless parents. Martin runs to the boy and loads him and runs to the tunnel but a voice heard where the radio came from.

[Walker where the hell are you !?]

"I'm on the other side of tunnel!" Martin shouts as he runs.

[You have to get out of here. The bird is going to launch the bombing near the tunnel !!]

"What-

**_KABOOM !!_**

"I crap on-" Martin shouts looking at the ceiling where the tunnel collapses falling debris.

THUUUD

[Walker ?!]

[Where are you ?!]

[Report!!]

The debris is piled up but a hand comes out in the middle of the stones that Martin is hurt and coughs.

"I'm here!" Martin shouts and looks back to find the same boy who is intact. "Hey boy are you alright?"

the boy could not speak, he looked at the floor with his eyes lost. "My parents are dead ..." He said there were tears in his eyes.

"..." Martin had serious expression and all he had was to hug the boy. "Sorry ... we couldn't save them in time ..."

"What I am going to do..."

"We're just going to focus on getting out of here ..." Martin said moving a rock but it's stuck. "Maybe we have to go the other way ..."

"Which side?" Asks the scared child.

"Where is your home but we are in an enemy territory ..." Martin said and check the gun loader. "Here Walker can send me an extraction helicopter."

[Negative ... we cannot enter the territory anymore. I guess you're going out alone and looking for another way ...]

"Sons of a bitch ..." Martin growls and looks at the boy. "Keep close to me, I don't want you to go away from me ... I promise I will get you out of here ..."

"Sie what is your name ..." asks the boy.

"Martin Walker, and yours boy?"

"Kane ..."

"Well let's go out .." Martin said and grabs the child's hand.

Martin and Kane leave the other side of the tunnel. "Close your eyes and count to 60 ..."Martin said peeking out the wall looking at the bodies along with Kane's parents.

"1 ... 2 ... 3 ..."Kane counts up to 60 while Martin leads him by the hand guiding him and walks cautiously and he had the gun armed and looking around in case there are any terrorists.

since Martin and Kane were in the territory of the terrorists who are dealing with the Marines. .Martin had to eliminate those who were in the territory but he never did it in front of Kane's eyes, he only asked to hide about 5 minutes when the shots stop ringing, sometimes Martin returned injured but brought ammunition for himcrossing.

there were conversations in which Martin's team was killed by a hitman, the last soldier before dying from the gunshot wound, said the appearance of the killer who had a black suit with a kevlar vest and had a skull mask but hisLanguage is not from Iraqi and Arabic.He spoke like an American. Martin knew he would be the only delta soldier in this rescue mission.

Kane was confident that his Savior would take him out of the province. They were 12 hours walking for so many kilometers and arrive at the border where the exit of the province is out of the war.

"Here Martin!" Martin shouts talking on the radio. "I'm in that location that they left me ..!"

[In 10 minutes we will pick you up, are you alone?]

"No. We're just two, the boy Kane and Me..." Martin said with a tired expression and sits on the floor. "I can't believe I'm the only one on my first mission ..." Martin said looking at the floor.

"Sir, what am I going to do?"

"Do you have any family?" Asks Martin looking at Kane "Your uncles .."

"My parents had no brothers ... I'm alone ..." Kane said crying. Martin frowns and raises his hand stroking Kane's hair.

"Everything will be fine..."Martin said giving a tired smile. "What is your father's last name ..." Question. Kane said her last name causing Martin to be surprised to hear the last name.

Ten minutes passed where the extraction helicopter arrived and they were traveling to the Allied base, Martin began to contact his relative who is his Brother in law Abel Nightroad the husband of his elder Sister Maria Walker, he told himr the last name which is from a former Mi6 agent causing Abel to be shocked and recognize the name.he ask him what happened in Filipina, Martin reported that Kane's parents failed to survive the terrorist attack.

One month after. Martin takes Kane to the United Kingdom to meet Abel and Maria because in that married couple they decided to adopt Kane, Kane asked a tutor who would be Martin but as he did not want to take care of what he has new missions that awaits them future. Kane understood and had to stay with the new family. His last name changed and his name was Kane Nightroad.

* * *

**_Kane Nightroad state._**

**_US Army Reputation: 0%_**

**_Trusts of other teams:_**

**_S.A.S: 75%._**

**_Alpha: 0%_**

**_Charlie: 0%._**

**_Echo: 0%._**

**_Beta: 0%._**

**_Delta: ???%._**

**_Eostia Reputation: 0%._**

**_Advantage: An infiltration agent with its stealth qualities along with its team of independent agents._**

**_Disadvantage: He is a traitor disobeying the order of the superior of the S.A.S._**

* * *

**_17 years later._**

**_2 days before the improsion of the light of Dubai._**

**_Hereford SAS Base, United Kingdom_**

Kane and Captain Wilfred discuss security details for Martin Walker

"What do you mean, I'm not part of security?" Kane asked furiously, Captain Wilfred sighed

"Sergeant. we both know that he knew Walker for a long time, "Captain SAS replied." So General Joe talked to our president who cuts family ties that no family contacts Walker. He decides not to include you and his team for security, Team Charlie will take the three inmates when the airport arrives. "

"But sir, there is something I want some answers from him"

"Kane, do you even watch the news?" Wilfred asked while rubbing his temple "Isn't everything he did in Dubai enough on your part?"

"Captain but I --"

"KANE !!!!" Captain Wilfred shouts that he caused SAS staff and operators to look at them "Take a vacation ... that's ... an ... order"

Captain Wilfred passed by him and then headed to the meeting room to speak with General Joe's superiors and second command, leaving Kane clenching his teeth so they wouldn't deny him, so he decides to do it himself. He decides to call the person he met for a long time.

"Caller" phone operator request

."Access code: Black Knight" Kane replied and then the access is green "Get me a secure line to the CIA agent Silver"

"Who is this? Identify yourself," asked the CIA agent

"Silver is me"

"Black knight, it's been a long time" Silver said mocking voice "So how's life going? I heard you did well by freeing Hong Kong from the oppression of China, luckily they didn't know that the British Special Forces help the Hong Kong Militia "

"You already knew, you and your agency are always good at tracking the business of others," Kane growled, that Hong Kong mission almost cost his team life before. the orders of Mi6 and the CIA "Enough of that I want to know about Martin Walker and I want you to give me the location "

"Well, we both know what happened in Dubai, that's all."

"Do not give me that!" kane replies in a hostile voice "You still owe me the favor that i saves your ass in Tarkov, I even did against my Captain's orders, so I'm calling ypu!"

"Tch, calm down my British friend" Silver tries to reassure him, remember that Kane risked his life saving him from being a prisoner of Russian forces and about being executed "Martin Walker was judged guilty by giving him a death sentence before flying back here in the US. they need to stay in Dubai for more days before the next sandstorm, so it's best to get there quickly if you have a helicopter. "

"I got one and I need your help for this because US forces still didn't know that SAS will become a security detail."

"Let me guess, you're not part of that because you and Walker have history," Silver said, but Kane didn't answer that, giving him a long silence "what do you suggest, Knight?"

"Business trip" Kane replied.

"Illegal?"

"Absolutely yes"

"Who is your team?" Asks Silver.

"Two Scottish guys and a Russian comrade"

"Russian, do you mean the same Russian pilot you saved from Afghanistan?" Silver asked, remember the 3-man mission of Kane that was given by the CIA to destroy the Scud Missiles at the ISIS base, but they noticed a Russian prisoner who is also a pilot so they can use the small helicopter to escape earlierof the destruction of Missiles.

"That's him, he said I'll call him if I need a helicopter for a secret mission" Kane replied

"Fair enough ... Kane, I can take you to Dubai and then access you and your team from the security of the United States"Silver explained and then he got serious." After that, you're alone, I can also give you some high-tech weapons and equipment, that's all. "

"Leave it to me, thanks Silver"

"Well tonight contact your team and we will meet at London Gatwick airport"

Kane cuts the call, then proceeds with his Scottish friends and then calls his Russian friend, Ivan Belasky.

* * *

**_8 hours later._**

**_at London Gatwick airport._**

Kane was standing in the plane's hangar until they heard the two familiar voices. Kane looks back to meet two known Scots. The first Scotsman is a dark-skinned man with a black jacket, his name is Sgt.Cherio McGullen and his alias is Chaboy a professional sniper, and the other person is a man with a long beard and has a black beret and sunglasses, his name is Allen burns and his alias is Azzy. Another professional sniper.

"What's up Kane!" Cherio screams cheerfully. Kane responds by showing the smile to his two acquaintances but frowns to meet the third person who is Silver the agent of the C.I.A and had the black suit with a dark blue tie.

"How are you my dear friends ..." he said mockingly.

"And the packages?" Kane reluctantly asks.

"He's at the airport in Saudi Arabia ..." Silver said smiling causing Kane to frown. "My jet is in the hangar in 8 hours we will arrive at the location where those soldiers are not going to meet us and there your friend will be the Russian and also necessary armaments. There is a special box for you ..."Silver said grinningly.

"What's inside?"

"You'll know when you open it but don't open it when we arriveI open it when you are inside your illegal mission "Silver said with the funny expression and walks towards the hangar where the Jet is, Kane had Silver's suspicion about that * Special box *So he lifted his shoulder and decided to go with the flow since he has links in Dubai.

When the Jet enters, he finds the five files on the table "And those?"

"It's the personal files of the five special squads that are General Joe's complices." Silver indicates the four files that said the names; Alpha, Beta, Charlie,Falcon and Echo. when Kane opens the alpha file that finds Lieutenant Ray White's photo and says personal data and also the last missions he had during 17 years of service. Also read the other page that would be two other soldiers. Sergeant Miller and Corporal Kahler.

"It's the Alpha team, led by Lieutenant Ray and his right hand is Miller and his doctor is rookie William, two months ago, they were a rescue group rescuing a group of hostages in Iraq so they accomplished the mission ... "Silver said explaining the summary of the Alfa team.

"I see you were delving personal lives of those soldiers ..."

"Hey, don't look at me. Tell Deep Weeb ..." Silver said mockingly. "Just look for military personnel files to study what you're going to face ..." Silver serves four glasses of wine.

"Are you saying we kill someone?" Chaboy asks raising his eyebrow.

"If required..."Kane said seriously.

"That would be something quite serious that we are going to do, that would affect our reputation ..." Azzy said crossing her arms.

"Calm down my Scots, the C.I.A and S.A.S will notice later when the convoys where Martin Walker is when the Alfa and Echo squad have been eliminated ..." Silver said taking a sip.

"Martin Walker?" Asks the two Scots. silver raises control by turning on the TV. When you turn on the screen where you see the news from the United States.

The presenter Anna Liamdera speaks.

"Good evening. I'm the presenter Anna," said the woman introducing herself. where he said the title of the subject he said: CHAOS IN DUBAI: KILLERS DELTAS.

"Today we are going to talk about the terrible fate of Dubai where the Battalion of 33 and the refugees of the city were massacred by a group of three men who call themselves Deltas Forces squad, led by a 37-year-old man his name is Cpt Martin Walker"The news shows the three photos of the Deltas.

"And his two accomplices, a 40-year-old African-American man and a 27-year-old young man. Lt. Adams Alphanso and Sgt Jonh Lugo."

"they did many inhuman acts when they arrived in Dubai where they were suffering due to the strong sandstorms. The only Witnesses would be the refugee that Falcon squad rescued one and said shocking things at the victim's word. first Act destruction of shelters, second act allied fires, third act launches of white phosphurus burning alive the 143 soldiers and 64 refugees. a chemical weapon that them should use in case of the attack of the invaders and insurgents butthose Deltas used it against him, fourth act destroying water supplies.with the help of the insurgents led by the four leaders. FBI researchers discovered the DNA samples of the four deceased leaders who would be the four Agents of the C.I.A who were dead. Lieutenant Thomas Daniels was killed a month ago who died of some kind of torture. Brian Brian Castavin was shot by Lieutenant Macpherson who first saw the Deltas. Rick Gould died for lack of blood for the shot and agent Jeff Riggs who died for the shot of the same murderer Martin Walker. but one of the survivors was at the scene where the three dump trucks are, one could record the conversation of Riggs and Martin before he died.

It changes the screen where a survivor records towards Martin who is kneeling helping to get Riggs out but could not take out. Riggs is trapped under the dump truck "Leave it is meaningless."Riggs said painfully and giving up the attempt to get out alive. "There is no water anymore, everyone else doesn't care hehe ... cof cof. Fuck this didn't have to end like this ..."

"He was right about Gould ..."Martin said looking around where the three water trucks are destroyed.

"Listen if the world found out about that .the entire region declare the war would tell us and we would lose but the world would no longer know ..." Riggs said looking at Walker.

"You're crazy ..." Martin said with contempt.

"How curious ... Gould said the same thing ... what I did was not right, but it was the right thing. I also think I'm not going to get out of it alive, do me one last favor heh ... don't let it burn me .." He said asking for one last favor, Martin stands up and grabs the Magnum 44 that was on the ground. "Come on Walker!" He shouts determined to receive the bullet in the head "Come on do it !!"

BLAM

The survivor ran to hear the shot and cut the recording. And he changes the screen showing the woman again with another title:

¿WILL THERE BE WAR BETWEEN U.S VS SAUDI ARABIA?

"They heard what Riggs said before he died. We do not know clearly if our country has been declared war. So far, our president is arguing with the president of Arabia. and as for that, three Deltas criminals will be on trial tomorrow to count the sentences. we will come back after the advertisements ... "

silver turns off the Television and looks at Kane who had a shocked expression "what do you say Walker fan?" He mocks.

"Don't fuck me!" Kane shouts angrily as he gets up from the seat "You didn't hear what that Riggs said was the culprit of this!"

"Don't worry, so you're going to rescue Walker but think about the consequences, if your superiors realize that you took Walker out of the desert, the S.A.S will take you as a traitor and criminal. Are you sure you do that?"

"I am. but seeing Martin, he doesn't do those innocent killing things ... "

"And how do you know?" Azzy asks.

"Because I know him very well!" Shouts Kane and looks at his two friends. "I know it's something imprudent but I ask you a big favor in getting Martin out ..."He said lowering his head. "If you are against ... you can leave .."

The Scots looked at each other and get up approaching Kane. "You're insane!" Chaboy shouts slapped Kane's head. "Do you think we'll leave you alone to rescue your uncle look at me you saved me from the last mission that I was surrounded by insurgents and even there you appeared. I owe you a great favor and I'm willing to pay it to you ... "Shout smiling." So I'm on board ... "

"The same goes for Chaboy ... you never left your comrades, so I also owe the favor. If you are going to throw yourself on the bridge, then I will also jump on the bridge ..." Azzy said assisting.

"Thank you ..." Kane said giving a smile. Silver put a smile.

"A group hug!" Screams Silver.

"Go ahead and we'll crush you ..." Azzy said threateningly.

"I withdraw what I said ..."

The Jet leaves flying towards the destination to Arabia.

* * *

**_8 hours later._**

**_Somewhere in Saudi Arabia._**

We see an abandoned airport and there is a Hind helicopter known as Mil Mi-24, a Russian helicopter and we find a person with robust body loading cargoes and until he sees the Jet plane landing.

"Hey Мои друзья!" the cheerful Russian shouts at the sight of the three known people and frowns to see Silver. "Look we have that dirty agent here ..."

"That hurts me ..." Silver said pretending to be hurt. "And you loaded the armaments?"

"Yes ... I have the four uniforms of our work .."

"Well dress up ..." Kane said grabbing her briefcase.

10 minutes later.

Kane is dressed in black kevlar vest and dark blue uniform and black boots. Its armaments are SCAR-H with the hologram sight and with a laser pointer along with the FN40. His gun is Sig Pauler.

Azzy is dressed in black Kevlar vest and black uniform with combat shoulder pads. and has a black hat and headphones. Its armaments are a sniper rifle La Barret and its HK-416C rifle with Tactical Holographic Mira and Silencer and extended loader. M9 Barretta. His personal knife is the Karambit.

Chaboy is dressed in military uniform with black color but unlike Azzy. It has camouflage fabrics hiding its face and its armament is M14 EBR Sniper Rifle, MP5 with red sights and laser pointer with Double Charger. glock 20 and his personal knife is Karambit.

Ivan is dressed in a pilot's suit but his vest is thick and his armament is an AA-12 and a Magnum 44 with Soviet symbol marks on the handle. His white weapon is machete.

"Amazing armed to the teeth ..." Silver said whistling and grabs the cargo and passes it to Kane. "That's my gift. But don't open it when you're in danger ..."

"What's inside?"

"It's a surprise and I don't want to ruin it ..."Silver said smiling. Ivan looks at the cargo letter said W.P. Ivan was confused, he smelled something bad about Silver's intention. "Well you are alone now. Good luck Kane. And good luck in finding dark answers to your fallen hero ..."Silver said saying goodbye to the four who already became traitors of the S.A.S.

The Hind helicopter flies and crosses the desert. Silver looks at the personal file that said General Joe's name. "Well Joe can take care of your boys..." Silver said smiling and the Jet plane climbs.

* * *

**_The next morning._**

The helicopter is a little far from Dubai but they look for the convoy where Martin has it. Kane noticed where the three convoys are. "They are there..."

"Do you want to shoot them ...?" Ivan asks pointing at Humvee.

"No ..." Kane said "Just wait for them to park ..." Kane looks through a binocular. After 12 minutes The three humvee stops. "Well prepare the teams ..."

Chaboy and Azzy reload their weapons and Kane adjusts the guanten "Kane, are you sure about this?" Ivan asks.

"Yes ... I don't kill our allies. But if it is necessary to save someone. It is out of necessity ..."Kane said looking at the floor and look at the window "Let's do it ..."

**_BOOOM_**

"??? ..." The four of the S.A.S look to the other side where there is a wide light covering everything.

BLING

The Hind helicopter is gone.

* * *

**In the other world.**

Kane opens her eyes waking up and looks at the others who are unconscious until Ivan is passed out and his helicopter command is free. He paled to see that the helicopter is falling.

"IVAN!!"Shouts Kane running and grabs the helicopter control.

The helicopter lifts up again to stabilize. "You're crazy almost kill us !!" Ivan yells that just rubs his eyes.

"Don't tell me. I was sleeping!" Kane shouts angrily.

"Was he?" Ivan asked confused "Did you see the light?"

"If we have seen it ..."

"Kane look ..." Azzy said look at the window where you see lands with beautiful views. "Aren't we in arabia?"

"What?" Kane shouts looking at the window. "We were supposed to be in Arabia and not far from Dubai !!"

"I think we are in my land ..." Ivan said cheerfully.

"Scotland ..." Chaboy said.

"Russia ..." Ivan looks back.

"Scotland!" Chaboy shouts little angry.

"My motherland damn Scottish !"Ivan shouts.

"Enough fight, communicate with this son of a bitch!"Kane shouts angrily and thinks that Silver scammed him but when dragon roar he draws attention to the group. The group looks at where it came from and saw the dragon flying and passes by. everyone was stunned to see the real dragon. "Did you see that?"

"Are we crazy or what?" Azzy asks stunned.

"It may be that we take some kind of drug .." Chaboy deduces.

"Look, let's not spread the panic. First let's look for a place to rest and also to reflect on what the fuck is going on and how we got to a place full of trees that we were supposed to be in the desert .."

"Well, we're going to land ...Hind Helicopter lands down but noticed a signal that was weak.

[BZZZT]

"Kane, i detected a signal ..."

"Which is the address"

"It comes from the Northeast .." Belasky said

"Well ... first let's go find some barracks if they know anything?"

Kane and his group were flying around the place unknown at night until they came across a kingdom that looked medieval. but didn't want to land so as not to attract attention so they had to land in a distant town, they were for 18 hours in the town that is close to the Ur kingdom. even Belasky looked for the new signal that was loud and clear the connections were lost and that signal was from Martin Walker.

Kane planned to leave tomorrow at 0500 in the morning where Martin's location is.

* * *

**_Wesley Guiying State._**

**_US Army Reputation: 10%_**

**_Trusts of other teams:_**

**_Alpha: 60%_**

**_Charlie: 50%._**

**_Echo: 70%._**

**_Beta: 65%._**

**_Delta: 0%._**

**_Eostia Reputation: 0%._**

**_Advantage: Wesley is able to take impulses without the order of his superior and has some willpower and a heavy-armed man._**

**_Disadvantage: none._**

* * *

**_In Feoh In the clandestine fight._**

**_Hours: 16: 59._**

"Well, who will be next!" Riley shouts excitedly to win the other bet and suddenly the man comes over and talks about Riley having an impact on hearing. "Wait a moment. 10 minutes off!" Riley shouts in alarm and looks at Wesley "Wesley come here!"

"What happens?"

"It is urgent..."

when Riley and Wesley meets with Sergeant Harrison and the man who would be the administrator of the betting incr. "A gambler convinced my boss that he changed an opponent that is not human ... he is an orc", explained the man.

"And what is the orc ...?" Harrison asks in a serious tone. The employee points out to the orc that he is naked in torso and his appearance is muscular fat that is together with an acquaintance for the Echos who is together with a noble orc. "That's the son of a bitch, the princess's minister ..." Harrison said with a frown.

"Do you know him?"

"Yes ... I think we'll have a talk with him ..." Harrison said adjusting his cap. The Echo team gets up and goes to Beasley and the two orcs. "Good evening, Mr. Minister ..." Harrison said with a smile.

"Ah look who the outsiders are ..." Beasley said laughing "You liked my bets ..."

"It seems that outside humans want to reject the bet ..." said the noble orc laughing.

"And who are you?" Wesley asks with a frown.

"I'm Ponti Mortadella ..." The ogre said introducing himself "Wesley, right?"

"Exact..."Wesley said seriously.

"Did you scare my fighter?"

"Hehe ... hey Beasley you want extra bets," Wesley said smiling.

"One more bets.?"

"Yes ... if I give up in the middle of the fight, you win and you can keep all my earnings and then I'll do what you ask ..."

"You agree that you cut your testicles yourself ..." Beasley said grinning sinisterly.

"Yes. I will do that but when this orc surrenders ... "Wesley said and looks around the spectators." I keep everything you bring in your purse and you are going to do oral sex to your friend Porky in front of everyone ... "Wesley said giving a bet causing Beasley and Ponti to be shocked.

"You're sure you're going to save your testicles ..." Beasley said smiling and looks at Wesley.

"You don't know me well enough ... I'm a terrible fighter that can break and I can even break your nose back ..." Wesley said challenging and threatening Beasley. "Deal?"

"Done deal..."

Both shake hands, and both separate. "Are you sure about that?" Harrison asks and is surprised to see the defiant expression with a smile.

"I just put my risks. So I will make this little pig suffer ..." Wesley said. The man at the table approaches Wesley.

"Hey something I want you to know the rules ..."

* * *

**_10 minutes later._**

When the ring clears. Riley gets up and starts coughing "Ladies and gentlemen, if you already bet on our favorite fighter, say me!" He shouts raising his hand. the spectators did not raise their hands since they bet on Beasley's fighter "Bitter, all you are all pure bitter and zero Faith in my friend!" he shouts reluctantly. "If you bet on the fat Porky of Beasley, you did lose the money to bet on a garbage you are going to lose!" He shouts mocking the spectators. "Well Wesley against the Orc!"

Wesley stretches his neck and thunders his fingers.

"Let's see human, you're going to lose!" The orc shouts showing a smile.

"Hey, you know the eolgul-eul chada plate," said Wesley.

"Eeeeh ... n-

THUD

Wesley turns the right kick toward the Orc's nose that pulled back and felt a burning and fluid coming out of the nose.

"You say kick in the face ..." Wesley said smiling.

"You're dead!" The orc that pounces shouts. Wesley jumps over the orc and lands behind his back. "Hi-" He turns back to face him but ...

THUD THUD !!

Wesley hits the Orc two times in the face, leaving little stunned. "More exercise is needed ..." Wesley said mockingly.

the Orc is enraged and begins to grab Wesley on the right shoulder but he responds by turning backwards giving a blow in the front kick towards the abdomen moving backwards.

Beasley was dumbfounded and he thought the orc was going to beat him but underestimated Wesley's way of fighting.

"Sir ... Wesley is the master of martial arts fights, he's a complete genius ..." Harrison said smiling proudly.

the ogre furiously moves his fists with four strokes but ends up failing and Wesley jumps forward and raises his knee on the chin of his chin that the forgetfulness that had his tongue out and the lower jaw cut his tongue due to itforce momentum."Meh

Aongaq! ... (my tongue!" Said the orc who could not speak because he has no tongue.

"Did a cat eat your tongue?" Wesley laughed. the orc pounces and raises both arms to catch him and hugs him and begins to increase the force to crush the body.

"Let's tear it down !!" Beasley shouts.

"A bear hug? ... uh ..." Wesley said smiling and had the expression of pain. and raise your free hand. "You must protect your eye!" Scream putting three fingers into the eye socket causing the orc to release and scream in pain.

"OOOOINNNK!" Screams in pain. Wesley had the eye of the orc in his hand and released it by dropping it to the ground and crushing it with his boot.

"Good little orc you are going to do .."

the orc roars furiously and runs to Wesley, he starts running and slides past the crotch and is at the back of the orc's back and jumps on top of him and begins to squeeze his neck with his arms and begins to Axify him by letting the orc kneel and start shaking and banging against the wall on his back but Wesley resists.

"Give up ... give up ..."

"Let him give up!" Riley shouts.

"Don't give up, it's a damn Orc order !!" Beasley shouts and looks at Ponti who is also nervous and scared. "You do something !!"

"Come on, don't give up!"the Orc starts hitting his back again so Wesley gets off. The Orc furiously grabs the body and throws it against the wall. "Yes kill him, kill him !!" Ponti shouts excitedly.

Wesley stands up and looks at something on the table. which is a pot full of oil that is on the hot plate and began to remember before fighting the orc.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Before 10 minutes._**

"The rules of the fight change so you can use some blunt weapon as a table and chair ... "

"i can use something like some fire or a hot material .." Wesley said looking at the tables of the spectators.

"Yes you can use it ..."

"Great..."

* * *

Coming back.

Wesley put on a smile and stands up and gestures in his hand to make him furious at Orc. He responds running to Wesley and he grabs the pot of hot oil and throws it towards his face.

the orc screams in pain when he feels a burning oil on his face. Wesley kicks his face, dropping him to the floor on his back. Wesley lifts the pan and hits it many times in the face.

THUD

THUD

THUD

THUD

THUD

the spectators were silent when they saw that Wesley was brutally beating him towards the orc. Beasley and Ponti were petrified and sweated with cold drops that fell on their faces.

"Sap... (Stop) ..." said the orc pleading. "i Gove ua .. (I give up...)"

"Heheh ..." Wesley stands up and wipes his hand. "All right."

"Hehehe you won, have my money, I'm leaving ..." Beasley wanted to leave but Sergeant Harrison stops him by grabbing his shoulder and also stops Ponti.

"Deal is a deal ..." Harrison said smiling.

"Now that they start the show: It will be the minister sucks the penis to noble Porky ..." Riley announces.

"sir, I'm going to pay you more now, but if you let me, I'll pay you double ..."

"Money is not your salvation ... it is Karma ..." Harrison said smiling and forces Beasley on his knee. "Do it now..."

"Suck it!" Riley shouts excitedly. "Suck it, suck it !!"

The spectators began to shout "Suck it, Suck it, Suck it !!"

Beasley looks around and being humiliated by the spectators and looks at Wesley who had a victory smile and makes a gesture in his hand raising his long finger showing a sign "Fuck old crap ..."

Beasley looks at Ponti nervous and humiliated who stands and lowers his pants.

Beasley fulfilled the deal although his dignity was stained for life and his reputation as well. Now they will call him the minister swallows a pig's penis.

the Echos leave the tavern with their great earnings of 3000 gold coins. "Hahaha, we've won a lot ...!" Rie Riley in an exaggerated way.

"Well done Wesley ..." Harrison said seriously.

"i Have a good time ..."Wesley said smiling with satisfaction at the humiliation.

"Well we're going to rent the inn and eat something ..." Riley said looking at the inn. "It's been two days since I went to bed in a decent bed ..."He says showing the smile and imagining that he will sleep in a bed.

"Well gentlemen today we will rest and tomorrow we will look for the remains of our teams ..." Harrison said opening the door of the inn.

"Yes sir .." Riley and Wesley said.

Echos enter the inn. As for Beasley who are in the bathroom, he is washing his mouth furiously until he bleeds and has an expression of hate. "Tomorrow will be his last day ..." He said clenching his teeth.

* * *

**_Frederic Saww state._**

**_US Army Reputation: 20%_**

**_Trusts of other teams:_**

**_Alpha: 65%_**

**_Charlie: 70%._**

**_Echo: 65%._**

**_Beta: 80%_**

**_Delta: ???%._**

**_Eostia Reputation: 0%._**

**_advantage: Frederic is able to order his team in combat training and is also giving aero support thanks to his trusted pilot._**

**_Disadvantage: none._**

* * *

Hours: 18: 37

Somewhere unknown.

Frederic tried to open the heavy eyelids and groans in pain where the back head came. When he opens his eyes he finds himself in a bed.

"Where am I?" He asks studying the place. "What place am I in?"

his ears listen to the sounds of the door and find the same elf who rescued the bandits. "Ah ... you woken up Mr. Saww ..." Anna said smiling and brings a tray of sandwich.

"Miss Anna?" Frederic asks but groans in pain. "What happened?"

"You passed out after you got hit by one of Morgan's men, and then you passed out ..." Anna explained about the hours before.

"Ah, I faint ... one moment I feel I forgot something?Frederic said remembering until he remembered his soldier Bruce that he was taking care of the farmer. "Shit Bruce!" He shouts as he remembers.

"Did you call me?" She asked entering the room and had a cookie in his mouth.

"Bruce, what are you doing here?"

"I'm eating that those two young ladies made delicious snacks ..." Bruce said enjoying the cookie. "While you were sleeping being taken care of by the beautiful elf ..." Bruce says smiling at Anna that she giggles.

"Frederic?"Enter another person who is the farmer Alex. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine ..."frederic stretches his neck and felt something light on his body, looks at the torso that has his black shirt and is not his Kevlar ACU vest "where is my vest?"

"It is in the chair..."Anna points and grabs the vest and passes it to Frederic, he pulls something out of his vest that is the small coin bag that belonged to Morgan.

"Here, that's the money you were looking for in which Morgan scammed you ..."says Frederic giving Alex the coin bag.

"Did you face Morgan?" He says surprised.

"I did what I had to do, since you told me that Morgan scammed you and I could claim it on your behalfa l though at least I hurt him in the leg, since he won't be able to walk for a long time. "Frederic puts on a small smile" Well I have to go ... "Frederic wanted to get up but Anna stops him.

"No. You must rest, I want to reward you for helping me ..." Anna said insisting that Frederic stay.

"Miss, I have a job that I have to keep the promise." Frederic has the promise that was to escort Alex back to his house.

"Do not worry. you can rest and I will leave alone ... "Alex said with a carefree smile.

"Sergeant, what do you think I escort and warn others"

"You know that, Bruce, you can escort Alex back to his farm ...frederic looks at Anna "you have a large place for my vehicle ..."

"Yes I have a wide place ..." Anna replies.

"Like the size of the house?" Ask the extent of the place to land the Little Bird.

"Eh..?"Anna was confused by that strange question. "I guess so ..." Frederic looks at Bruce.

"Bruce warns David to take the bird here ..."Frederic gives the order to Bruce who responds by shaking his head and talks to Alex that he accepts the offer to re-escort again by taking the farm.

"Why did you ask me that question?" Asks Anna.

"Well there is something that you will be surprised about my vehicle that is not a car with two horses ..." Frederic said laughing.

"Is it something unknown?"

"For you ... yes. If you are going to ask me about what they bring you are free to ask me ..."Frederic said giving a thumbs up.

"Well now I have work to do ..." Anna says she went to the door.

"Anna ..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you..."

"You're welcome ..." Anna said leaving the room. Frederic gets up and stretches his neck a little and looks at the window.

"Hmm ... the sun is going down ..."Frederic says looking at the sky and looks back where his vest is with the radio and about "Sergeant Saww speaks, some unit that answers me ..."

[BZZZT]

"Alpha, Charlie and Echo?"

[BZZZT]

"Shit ..." he grunts at having no good signal. "What kind of world are we?" Frederic said and tries to remember about the last time he saw the strange light before exploding it.

**_Flashback_**

**_A day ago._**

**_In Dubai._**

Team Beta and Charlie was reaching the tower of the late announcer until he received the frequency.

_[Attention to all units. we have an individual who is making a mess in the refugee camp in sector D] _It was the voice of Woman.

"Soon we will arrive, we are close to Sector D ..." Frederic answers grabbing the radio microphone.

"Another mess ..."Sergeant Gaven said with annoyed expression. It's Sergeant Luke Gaven and squad leader Charlie.

"I guess we'll stop that before he gets hurt ..." Frederic said he turned back.

10 minutes later.

"Everyone will burn to hell !!"shouts a man who is on top of the water tank. "The end of Dubai is coming, Light will swallow everything !!"

"Get off old man!" Shouts a rookie soldier. The Beta and Charlie team arrive at the camp.

"What is happening?"Frederic asks looking at the crazy Arab.

"The old after waking from his nap. He was screaming for ten minutes ..." said the soldier.

"Dubai will fall !!"shouts the Arab man who had a black suit and had a black beard but his face is burned. "The Light will take us to the other side!"

"Hey!" Frederic shouts "Get out of there!"

"You ... are one of those American pigs that brought the monster !!"

"Monster?" Sergeant Gaven asks confused.

"Martin Walker!" The Arab man shouts shouting at the name known throughout Dubai "They were the ones who took our family and then decided to destroy the water to kill us !!yell at everyone to the refugees.

"Sir we come help you!" The Soldier shouts.

"Lie!" The Arab shouts "The 33 were our saviors until the three deltas demons came to destroy us!"

"You know what..."Sgt.Gaven said and reloads the shotgun to the shotgun and takes out the insurance.

CHACKA

"You see they will use military violence!" He shouts pointing at Gaven.

"All disperse!" The soldiers shout at the refugees to get away from the water tank. "Get away!" Frederic comes forward and looks at the crazy prophet.

"Hey did you say we'll be swallowed by the light, is it now or tomorrow?" Frederic asks about that delusions.

"Today will be the final judgment we will be swallowed by a strange being that I saw in my dreams! "

"And what* being * as it is called?" Frederic asks with a frown.

"She is a woman ... the name is Arelaila ..."

"What pure bullshit you are saying .." Bruce said mocking the delusions.

"She warned me that the end is near!" The man shouts. "We are all doomed!"

"Cooper! (@galeon82_ar character from my reader) "Sergeant Gaven shouts at his soldier in the squad Charlie who is a 23-year-old with black hair and his hairstyles are short curlers and a light vest and blue short-sleeved shirt.

"Yes sir?"

"Take that madman to the infirmary to inject some painkillers before I shoot. It must be that he is traumatized about the recent events of this city ..."

"To order ..." Cooper climbs the top of the truck. "Sir come with me to the infirmary, there you will be safe ..."

"Get away from me, American pig!" Shouts the man who took out the kitchen knife and threatened Cooper.

"Lord calm down!"Cooper shouts trying to calm him down and until the man gets out of the truck and starts to run away but the soldiers stop him and take him dragging towards the Humvee car.

"He's an Arab madman full of delusions like Walker ..." Bruce said shaking his head.

"The Show is over!" Frederic shouts angrily and looks at the others who are the military of 33. "You who are waiting, get back to work!"

"You shouldn't talk to them this way ..." said another voice. Frederic looks back and finds a group of men with black vests and their masks are made of skulls. The man I speak is a man with red punk hair. "Remember who were the controls of our late superior ..."

"Who are you?" Asks Sgt Gaven looking at the appearances of men.

"We are the renegade soldiers, but in Dubai the ex-soldiers of 33 tell us ..."

"You do not have an authorization to carry weapons in Dubai if you are the renegades ..." Frederic said raising the gun.

"We already have an authorization to our superior ..." Punk said.

"To who?"

"I..."He said approaching a blond man with long hair and has a bandage covered in his left eye.

"Officer Philips?" Gaven said, recognizing the soldier who is the right hand of the first Lieutenant Macpherson of the damned 33.

"I have given the authorization to carry weapons since our number of soldiers of 33 are low and we are like 53 soldiers. And the renegades already had a talk with methe number of staff is 127 people so I had to give permission to help us establish the Dubai order helping your General Joe soldier ... "said Philips looking at the two sergeants of different squads.

"You can't do that ..." Sgt.Gaven said surprised.

"We need more soldiers to establish the order, before we were more since those Deltas killed hundreds of good men ..." Philips said in a serious tone "So let's cooperate together I'm sorry, Mr. Vaas takes your men to patrol in another sector ... "

"As you say Philips, let's go guys ..." Vaas said and passes by and until he looks sideways at Frederic "We're going to be very good friends ..." He said laughing.

"I don't like these guys ..." Cooper said getting off the truck.

_[Charlie's Sergeant Gaven and Officer Philips 33, General Joe and First Lieutenant Macpherson want to see them at the Burj Khalifa tower.]_

"Well, Cooper and Watson come with me to the tower, and Frederic good luck in the radio tower to recover the connections ..."

Officer Philips went to his Humvee and team Charlie enters the other Humvee. frederic looks again from where the lord keeps shouting giving incoherent warnings.

Frederic along with his team re-enters the tower of the late Announcer.

* * *

**_End of Flashback_**

Frederic began to think about the crazy prophet who said that the Light swallowed Dubai. "Unless ..." He was going to deduce but thinking well that a strange light would take the entire city "no, it is impossible that Dubai has been swallowed by the light ..."Frederic said before sitting on the bed and begins to become aware of what happened to the other squads and also the others. "I hope others find well ..."

* * *

**_Ray White state._**

**_trusts of the other team._**

**_Reputation of the US Army: 20%._**

**_Echo: 50%_**

**_Charlie: 55%._**

**_Beta: 50%_**

**_Alpha: 71%._**

**_Delta: 25%._**

**_Advantage: Ray orders combat training to his alpha team._**

**_Disadvantage: None._**

* * *

Hours: 9:47 p.m.

The Alfa team were inside the woods climbing to the top of the mountain that lasted 4 or 3 hours walking without a vehicle. when they reached the top they set to work to install the radio at the maximum height of the mountain near the Feoh Kingdom and 20 minutes passed after installing the radio, and now they are carefully lowering the mountain so as not to fall of the precipice."Lieutenant Ray!" Will shouts.

"What's wrong?" Asks Ray.

"I have a problem ..." Ray knew that trick.

"It is important?"

"No sir..."

"Then talk to your superior ..."

"Well. Sergeant Miller ..."

"What's going on?" Asks Miller.

"I'm irritated ..."

"irritated?"

"Yes, element of air leaks has infiltrated my pants. Sir ..." Will said giving joke comments.

"Hahaha, shut up idiot!" Miller chuckles.

"Well rest in 20 minutes ..."Ray said looking back at his two soldiers William and Miller. William takes out the chemical light cyalume and stretches the light on.

"Great, a little nap would be fine ..." Miller said he throws himself on the ground and lying on the tree.

"If you're going to sleep, Will will inject anesthesia and we'll leave you here to be bear food ..." Ray said with a serious tone. "Will take out your syringe .."

"Do you really have to do it?" William said little shocked.

"No, it was a joke out ...Ray said showing the smile.

"Heheh ... that hurt what you said before," Miller said pretending to hurt.

"Well, time to talk to the other units and also let him know that I found Martin and his two men ...Ray said he takes the microphone out of the radio.

"You're going to tell him ..."

"Why are you asking me, of course I'm going to tell them..." Ray said with a serious tone.

"Martin asked you not to reveal the whereabouts ..."

"You realize what you're saying ...Ray said incredulously. "I am a Lieutenant. General Johnson gave me the responsibility to escort those Deltas back to the United States. So I have the right to inform Echo and the other units ..."

"Yes but remember that you shot on impulse because we misunderstood the actions of the Deltas that were rescuing the dark elves. You almost killed a civilian ... "

"I admit my mistake, but you remember what we saw in Dubai when we were shot by a 33rd survivor."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Four days ago Before the extraction of the Deltas._**

**_Dubai highway._**

The five squadrons (Alfa, Beta, Echo, Charlie and Falcon) arrived in Dubai and had to separate to explore each sector of Dubai. What's in Ruin We see the Alfa team on the highways that are car cemeteries.

"Speaking Lieutenant White, I'm on the freeways. Any sign of the survivors?"

[Sergeant Saww speaks of Beta, Negative. we found nothing, only bodies of the insurgents and soldiers of 33 on the other side of the highway ...]

[Speaking Sergeant Harrison of Echo, the bodies are dissected but I see that this place is in ruins ...]

"Seeing that this place is a disaster ..."

"It seems that there were war zones ..." William said looking away that there are destroyed buildings.

"Find signs of survivors and especially the Deltas" Ray warns the other units.

the alphas reach the end of the highways and you find more abandoned vehicles.

"We haven't found any signs of survivors ..." Miller said looking around.

"I think we have to go to the high tower, maybe those Deltas are ..." Ray said.

"Hey ..." William said that he looked up from the big sign and saw a light of reflection. "Is there something there ... is it a ...?sharpens the view that is a man who is equipped with a long distance weapon.

BLAM

"Sniper !!" Ray shouts that he dragged Will to cover himself on the barricade. "They gave you!?"

"No, they didn't give me ...!"He checks himself for a gunshot wound.

"Deltas die !!" the angry sniper shouts.

"What did he say ..." Ray said confused and looks at Miller who is covering.

"He thinks we are the Deltas, what fuck has happened in Dubai ..." Miller deduces.

"Hey, we're not the Deltas, we're the Alpha squad.!" Ray shouts.

"You're Martin Walker!" He shouts hostile.

"No ... I am not ..." Ray stands up and raises his hand. The sniper lowers the weapon and raises something and puts it in his mouth.

**_WIIIII !!_**

It was the whistle. Ray looks at the road that finds a humvee approaching that it had an emblem of 33 and four soldiers leave.

"First Lieutenant Macpherson ..." He introduces himself and raises the gun. "Aren't they the Deltas?" He said hostilely.

"We are here to extract the Deltas. But the survivors were only three ..."

"You have found survivors but we were more until they arrived ..." Macpherson said.

"What happened?"

"Come with us we will take you to Aquarius"

Ray chose to go with that of 33. Before going, he warned the squadrons to meet at Aquarius. The damned 33 had five superiors that are the only high command.

Lt. Col. Duncan Reeds co-founder of the Zulu squad. right hand of Colonel Konrad. His face is pale and has a bandage on his head. And his hair is brown.

Major Ulysses Inarld. It looks like a heavy suit and has a black mask that is hiding the burned face that is the only survivor of the white phosphurus.

First Lieutenant John Mcpherson, his face is tanned and he has a bandage on one of his face.

Officer Hank Philips is blond and has a bandage on his left eye.

Petty Officer Kevin Hamilton. His face is all bandaged and has plaster on his right arm. He was a survivor of the aquarium where he wanted to stop the insurgents.

Lieutenant Colonel explained all the events about what happened in Dubai.The causes of the disasters were the Deltas and the four dirty agents of the C.I.A It was very shocking for the rescue squads that became expressions combined with shock, disappointment and anger.

Miller and the radio team had to make the possible radio repair by recovering the signal to warn the barracks. Ray warned the upper highs of the Abu Dhabi headquarters. warning about the events caused by the Deltas. until General Joe gave an answer.

[Arrest the Deltas ...]

"If they are against it?" Ray asks.

[Liquidate them if they shoot ...]

There the Alpha, Beta, Echo, Charlie and Falcon squads decided to arrest the Deltas.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

"What I heard was very shocking ... but we are stranded, but we don't want to build hostility between us and another squad ... if we cooperate together we can leave this worldplease don't say anything about the Deltas ... "explains William and asks him not to reveal about the Deltas.

"you better sit rookie ..."Miller said in a serious tone giving order to rookie William "Everything we hear from a survivor we have no certainty that someday they will do something with us like stabbing our backs ..." Doubting the Deltas.

"Lieutenant do what you have to do ..." Will said.

Ray was mentalized about what Will said.'_If I say about whether I look for the Deltas, they will get into something hostile with me finding that I am cooperating with the Deltas by stopping one Vault leader of the black dogs that I don't even know. I guess I'll take a choice, although I hate lying to my comrades ... '_he said mentally. Ray puts the right earphone on his ear and activates the radio.

"the alpha squad speaks, any unit that answer me please ..."

[Ray ?!t was Harrison's voice with surprise. [Is that you ?!]

"Hehe ... what counts ... what is your status?"

[I am in the Feoh Kingdom ... fuck one day ago I have no signs but I'm glad to find your signal ...]

"Yes..."

[And the Deltas?]

"Negative ... I haven't found yet ..." Lies Ray. William put a small smile. Miller sighs disappointed.

**_Wiiliam Confidence: 67% Increase to 77%._**

**_Miller's Confidence: 70% Decreases to 65%._**

**_[Alpha Confidence: 71% Decreases to 70%]_**

[Wow ... we also didn't find the traces ...]

Miller noticed the noise and looked back. "Lieutenant..."

"What happens?"

"I'm listening to something ..." said William.

"Harrison, turn off the radio for 45 minutes ..."

[Wh-BZZZT] Ray turns off the radio and looks at William and gestures in his hand for him to turn off the chemical light.

The alphas kneel and you hear the voices and steps.

"At this time we have to transport the powder for our spy that is inside Feoh ..." said another voice. The alpha's eyes are skewered.

"When the wall explodes. There we will gain advantages ..." said another voice.

"I want to be able to fuck with Queen Alice's commanders. And listen to the voices begging ..."

The alpha's eyes frown.

"Finally, black dogs will rise to glory ..." said another voice. the alphas slowly approach where the voices came from and find three men with torches lighting the way.

"Give the order Lieutenant ..." Miller said in a whisper, pulling out the combat knife.

"Kill two ... we need one alive ..." Ray said, taking out the combat knife. "William distraction ..." William grabs the rock and throws it to the nearby side where the three men are looking from where the sound came from. Ray and Miller pounce, grabbing two men and slaughtering him in the neck. The last one wanted to defend himself but Will hits him with the butt of the Submachine gun.

"Nice punch Rookie ..." Miller said.

"Thank you Sergeant ..." said Will.

"Good time to sing ..."Ray said looking at the knocked out.

"Who are you?"

"No ... this is not the answer I want ..." He grabs his hair and hits him in the face.

THUD

"Where are the powder shipments?" Ray asks seriously.

* * *

15 minutes later.

"Everything load the powder!" Shouts a mercenary who is next to four floats. We see 25 mercenaries charging explosive powder. We see a mining camp and there are 65 men of black dogs. the alphas are hidden in the bush. When they look at the bottom and find a big tent we see a big opening. The alpha's eyes are skewered to see that there are 15 mercenaries abusing three women.

Ray growls angry. William frowns and lips.

"What's the plan?"

"Well ... Miller and you are going to stay where the floats come out and stop them ..."

"And what are you going to do?" Asks Miller.

"I will kill the sons of bitches," he said before taking out the insurance from the PKM machine gun.

"Wait, let's avoid not shooting the powder ..."Miller said looking at the 6 separate floats until he noticed another float that is with a group of 30 mercenaries black dogs gathered.

"Except this car ..." said William. "Any option ...?"

"Go hide and when I throw the grenade at this float. Prepare your weapons and prevent them from going to the route that goes to Feoh ... "Ray said and looks at Miller who was going to take out the grenade launchers." Miller don't use Stella now ... "

"Aww ..." Miller said disappointed.

Miller and Will separate from Ray. Ray sneaks up and looks at the float. Take out the grenade hook and throw inside.

KABOOOOM !!

"AAAAG!" They shout at those who were close to the explosion.

"What happens!"alert that he left the tent and notices a person in strange clothes and raises a foreign object for them but it is Ray with his loaded weapon.

TATATATATATA.

Bullets hit piercing black dogs.

the others wanted to face each other but some remain petrified by the multiple rumble coming out of the deadly weapon. Until one came up with something that is vital to the sabotage operation.

"Take the floats to Feoh!" He shouts in alarm. The 5 horse carriages start to run away. Ray kills those who were running away.

"Miller and Will take care of the floats!" Ray shouts over the radio.

the 5 floats pass and is on the road and until Miller suddenly appears with the M4A1 rifle and Will with the MP5 both pull the trigger towards the float.

TATATATATATATA !!

the bullets hit the first until a bullet penetrates the barrel of the powder.

KABOOOM !!

"One less!" Miller shouts. The four floats pass by dodging the destroyed float.

"Shit, we need a vehicle!"Will shouts and notices that there is a horse catching fire in the mount. The horse screamed in fright. Will runs to the horse and removes the burning mount. "Don't worry, you're not burned!" Will tries to calm the horse." I need you to help me catch them! "he shouts before raising his horse's back.

"William catch them!" Miller shouts.

Will rides the horse and chases the 4 floats. As for Ray who continues to kill the remains of black dogs. there was one alive who was hiding under the bushes watching where a supposed dark elf is killing his comrades.

"I have to tell Vault about ..."

"Hey hey..."a voice said that he felt something hot in the back of his head. "Don't turn. Kneel slowly ..." The owner of the voice is Miller who had the rifle loaded.

Ray finishes eradicating and sighs satisfied. "It's been a long time since I've done those things ..."

"Sir I found this rat ..."

"Looks like you have information about the attack ..." Ray said with a frown. "Where is Will?"

"He's chasing the four buggies with the horse he rescued a while ago."

"Will what the hell are you doing?" Ray said talking on the radio.

[I'm chasing cars ...]

"But it is dangerous to ride the horse on the mountains!"

[Trust me ... I'll stop them!]

"Shit ... okay, but don't let a single float escape!"

[Yes sir!]

Ray looks at the only survivor and kneels "You're going to go with us to a place we can chat ..."He said coldly and menacingly.

* * *

**_William Kahler state._**

**_Trust of another team._**

**_Reputation of the United States Army: 10%._**

**_Eco: 45%_**

**_Charlie: 50%._**

**_Beta: 55%_**

**_Alpha: 80%_**

**_Delta: 1%._**

**_advantage: Wiliam is a medical and forensic skill._**

**_Disadvantage: None._**

* * *

We see William riding the horse chasing the four float. Your new mission is to destroy them.

"Well boy, I want you to focus the road while I shoot ..." William said before taking out the M9 and taking out the insurance.

The horse trotted hard reaching a certain distance. "Don't be scared when i shoot and don't start running when it causes an explosion ..." He said before raising the M9 and started shooting.

**_BLAM_**

**_BLAM_**

**_BLAM_**

**_BLAM_**

There were 6 people who would be the mercenaries who were equipped with Crossbows and point to Will.

"Shit!" He shouts before raising the M9.

**_BLAM_**

**_BLAM_**

**_BLAM_**

he manage to kill two but one of them threw the arrow at Will's shoulder but didn't hurt. Thanks to the defense of the vest that can't completely pierce. He saw at the bottom where there are dust bags. close one eye and try to aim well and pull the trigger.

**_BLAM_**

**_KABOOOM !!_**

The horse shrieks in fear and wanted to run away "Shit no. Don't run away!" He shouts trying to calm the horse. "I have to think well if I continue to explode at this rate I will fall because of the horse ... "

Will notices another float and knew it was the second. He had to get closer to eliminate the driver from the carriage without exploding.

but find more people who are four mercenaries equipped with Crossbows and throw arrows at the horse and Will.

Williams pulls something out of his pocket and pulls out a grenade and throws it inside the float and quickly moves forward so that the horse does not panic.

one of the mercenaries grabs the grenade and they start laughing "Hahaha just threw us a rock. Oh, what a fear they are going to kill us all ..." Pretend to be afraid and while laughing.

**_KABOOOM !!_**

"Well there are two ..." Will said smiling. the float open the curtain revealing the two men and take something out and light a wick with brown paper tubes. But Will realized that it is an impromptu dynamite. "Shit!"

"Die!" Scream before throwing dynamite.

**_KABOOOM !!_**

**_KABOOOM !!_**

"Hahahaha we killed him!" He shouts laughing.

"That guy destroyed two of our cargoes of powder ..."

"How will we explain it to Vault?"

"Let's say we were attacked by an unknown group ..."

"How could I-"

**_BLAM_**

"WHAT THE FUCK!!" He said scared and looks up where William is standing on the roof and had the gun pointed at his temple.

"You killed my horse ..." He said before pulling the trigger.

BLAM

You want to ask how he got out of the dynamite explosion. The horse had to jump for William to jump before the dynamite hit the ground but the horse sacrificed his life.

William sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "Thank you for that favor ..." He said and looks at the driver who is scared and was going to get off but he liquidates it.

Now William drives the float and will try to reach the last float. "Ray, I've already eliminated all three, I only have the last one left ..."

[Well done ... now delete the last ...]

Will looks back and finds a dynamite with a long wick and grabs it. "I just have to throw and then I fulfill the mission, that will be a piece of cake ..."Will said smiling.

When he gets close to the last Chariot, Will would light the fuse until suddenly a man with a Spear and throws it towards Will.

But it fails to the ground. When drilling.

**_KABOOM !!_**

"Explosive spear ?!"shouts shocked. El Fatman turns on another. William takes out the knife and cuts the rope to free the three horses. He had to jump to the waterfalls before the fat man who launched a spear towards the top of the float.

**_KABOOM !!_**

the fall affected the damage to William. A trunk with pointed branch rubbing in the waterfall pierce the abdomen causing it to scream in pain.

William tries to get him out but looks at the bottom of the waterfall and growls in pain. giant waterfall ... heheh ... it's like a movie, a giant waterfall ... it's going to hurt ... "He said sarcastically." I crap on the-AHHHHHHHHHHHH! "He screams before falling to The giant waterfall.

* * *

**_40 minutes later._**

**_Hours: 23: 46._**

we see the waters run flowing and we see Will floating and the waters take him to the edge of the earth. Will wakes coughing and vomiting the water. He groans in pain at the fall of the giant waterfall. It creeps away the river. move your right hand and turn on the radio. "Lieutenant ..."

[Will you alright ?!]

"No ... I couldn't stop the last float ..." He groans in pain.

[Where are you?!]

"I don't know ... I chased those four for 40km to the southeast ..."

[Maybe you're a little close to Feoh's kingdom, it should be ten ..] Ray said little worried. [Can you move?]

"Yes ... but a little ... this branch pierced my lower abdomen ... it is not so serious heheh * Coff *" He said looking at his abdomen that still has the branch perforated from side to side. "I will need to take out and I have to cover the bleeding ..."

[Calm down let's go get you ...]

"No ... I can heal ... I can survive, tomorrow I calculate that I will go to Feoh ... if I am dead tomorrow, you will have to go on without me ..." He stands slowly leaning against the tree.

[Don't say that ... call us at 1100 in the morning to verify your status ...]

"Well ... if I cover my wound and sleep a little ... I will possibly wake up weak and walk towards the kingdom ..."

[Good luck ... please don't die. I don't want any dead soldiers ...]

"Ok, Lieutenant ..." Will said painfully. Open the backpack revealing the Medical Kit. He gets to work to heal himself.

* * *

**_15 minutes later._**

William put bandages on his abdomenand also had to take anagelsic to calm the pain. "I have to rest ..." He said before lying on the floor.

**_"This is the survivor son ..."_**

It was the voice of his late father. "Don't give me old fucking sermons ... "He said coldly and closes his eyes.

* * *

**_8 hours later._**

Will wakes up opening his eyes weakly and stands up moaning in pain. "Well Will, get up ..."William gets up a little and staggers and looks at the shotgun in his backpack and leans against it using a crutch. "Well to the southeast ten kilometers ..." He said before giving way slowly and complains of pain a little.

* * *

2 hours later.

He was walking slowly at 5km and there is little to reach Feoh. He sits on the floor. "A break will be fine ..." He said before closing his eyes slowly until ...

"Aahhhh !!"

Open your eyes with blows when you hear the female scream.

"Beasts back !!"

William had to get up and groan in pain. so he had to make an effort to run to where the voice came from and he finds a group of 15 goblins surrounding the two women who have different clothes. one is in a white dress and has pink hair and her eyes are blue. Another is this dress that has breasts as if it were a steel bra. With short skirt and is equipped with sword.

"Onee-san ..." said the pink-haired girl in fear.

."Just be close to my back ..."

The goblin rushes toward the blonde until Will takes out the Beneli shotgun.

BUM!

The goblin's head explodes causing the two women to be shocked. the 14 goblins look back meeting Will equipped with the shotgun.

"Come against me, ugly dwarves ..."

"Yaarg !!" Shouts the goblins pouncing at Will.

BUM! ..

BUM!

BUM!

BUM!

Will massacres him with the semi-automatic shotgun. .The three goblins flees before the strange weapon. The two women look at the outsider who leans against the tree.

"Who are you?" Alicia asks in an unfriendly tone.

"That's how you thank me after I help you ..." .Will said weakly and coughs hard. The hairy perch where Will's abdomen is dripping blood.

"Onee-san he hurt ..."

"I'm fine ..." Will gets up and walks slowly "where the kingdom is ..." He falls on his back. .The two women worry and approach Will.

"Mistee are you alright?"

"I'll let Beasley know to prepare the carriage ..." said the hairy girl who rushes for help. The blonde touches Will's forehead.

."You are feverish ... resist, we are going to help you ..." Will looks at the blonde and loses consciousness by listening to the echoes of the blonde's voices and closes her eyes.

* * *

**_Martin Walker State._**

**_U.S. Army Trusts U.S: 0%._**

**_Trust of other teams:_**

**_Alpha: 3%_**

**_Beta: 0%_**

**_Charlie: 0%_**

**_Eco: 0%_**

**_Delta: 5%._**

**_Reputation in Eostia: 0%._**

**_Dark Elves: 15%_**

**_Olga: 24%._**

**_Chloe: 7%_**

**_Advantage: Martin can order Lugo to shoot a lower class enemy._**

**_.disadvantage: nobody trusts Martin Walker._**

* * *

Hours: 11:21.

.We see Martin who is with Ray questioning a mercenary who is tied in the chair that is beaten and crying in pain that the Lieutenant tortured all night to say all the information.

"What did you find..."

."He said everything ... tomorrow at noon the attack begins ..." Ray said that he cleans his hand by skewering.

"I'm surprised you sabotaged the saboteurs ..." Martin said crossing his arm.

"It's my profession, sabotage ..." .Ray said giving a small smile. "William failed to stop a float, possibly he will fly Feoh's wall ... but we know that there is a spy among Feoh's royalty ..."

"You're going to let the Echos know ..." asks Martin.

."Yes ... we will explain all and then we will begin your attack tactics ..." Ray said with a serious tone.

"In that I will ... and thank you that you are helping ..."

."We are only in Truce, with what I saw in this dust camp and that this subject offering me to join the black dogs telling me that he would be the noble and capable of taking women from all kingdoms ..I'm not crazy, I'm not that kind of person ... "Ray said angrily.

"You're got damn right ..." Martin said seriously.

"Thank you ..." Ray looks at the black dog man. "What do we do with him?"

"It doesn't work anymore ..."

."No no no, you told me they would leave me alive .." said the scared black dog.

"I'm sorry ... but it's nothing personal ..." Martin said raising the M9 to his temple.

BLAM

Ray and Martin leave the shed and enter the dwarf's house, meeting Olga, Chloe, old Dwarf, Lugo, Adams, Bill and Miller sitting together at the table.

"Gentlemen, today we find the good information that Lieutenant White found ... we clearly know that the exact time is at noon, bone at 12 in the morning. Ray will speak with the Echos and ask for support to help us from within. we will be outside ... but there is a person who is outside and is injured ... "Martin explained until Ray interrupts him.

"His name is William, I don't know if he managed to reach the kingdom but he should let me know to verify the status ..."

."Have faith that he will be fine ..." Martin said calmly.

"Thank you for worrying ..." Ray looks at everyone "And we also find that there is a spy inside the kingdom that will fly the wall ..that's what we're going to do. All of them silently. "Ray turns on the radio." Lieutenant White speaks of the Alpha Unit. Sergeant Harrison of the Echo unit talks to me .. "

[Harrison speaks. Lieutenant Ray, what the hell happened yesterday ...]

.Olga, Chloe and the dwarf were shocked to hear the brick. Martin makes a gesture of silence.

"I had complications and I ran into someone ..." Ray said quietly. "Do you know black dogs?"

[Yes. .I heard it's a group of mercenaries ... Why do you ask me?]

"I heard something that there will be a revolution ..."

[A revolution?]

"Yes. The revolution of black dogs. Listen to horrendous things of what they will do if they win the war ..." .Ray explains Vault's goal that caused Harrison to get a little angry.

[That's the kind of scum that deserves to die ... but what will happen to the Deltas?]

.Ray looks at Martin "We don't know anything about the traces of the Deltas ... but if you and you mens meet them, don't shoot them. You clearly know they are important ..."

'**_Team Echo will lower hostility to the Deltas ..'_**

[If you say so. .Ok sir, what's the order?]

"I want him to look for my soldier who is injured outside of Feoh ..."

[Sir we cannot leave ... I also had complications with the politicians of this kingdom, apart from that I don't want problems with the law]

."Shit ... wait when they call you, but stay alert, we have a feeling they act ..."

[Okay sir. I will update my unit and then we will support the civilians and also the knights of this kingdom ...]

."Thanks Harrison for listening to me, whatever is going to happen, don't hesitate to let me know ..."

[What will happen to the other units; Beta, Falcon, Charlie ...?]

."I don't know anything about them ... but possibly they are tracking our calls there they could find us, later I'll talk and you will call the radio out loud and give it a mission that is vital ..."

[Okay ... Change and short-BZZZT]

."Well ... now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep for five hours. I had two sleepless nights since I started joining the heroes ..." Ray said sighing tired.

"Sir, I request a 6-hour break ..." Miller said tiredly.

"Accepted..."

"Thank you...".He said before throwing himself on the couch.

"I will sleep in the humvee ..." Ray said. Olga and Chloe look at each other.

"They are like that..."

"Well, they had a hectic night installing the radio and also stopping the black dogs ..." .said Bill raising his shoulders.

Martin sits down and pulls out the pill William gave him yesterday. Olga notices the pill container.

"Martin, what are those candies for?" Olga asks, not knowing how pills.

."It's not candy, it's pills for me ..."

"Is it medicinal ... are you sick?"

"No ..." Martin lies looking the other way. Olga frowns lightly.

"Origa-sama ... I'll see how our people are doing ..." .Chloe said reverence and leaves the house. Olga responds with a smile.

"Is she your daughter?" Asks Martin about Olga's relationship with Chloe.

"No ... it's my right hand, the commander." .Olga said looking at Chloe who is helping the elves along with Lugo and Adams. "Do you have children?"

"No .." Martin replied dryly. "Why do you ask me?"

"Nothing ... just out of curiosity ..." .Olga said crossing her arms and grabbing the small bowl and saying a paper stuck with a strange tongue. "It's the first time I see some lyrics like this ..."

"It's English language ..." .Martin said and looks at the dwarf studying the M4A1 weapon and is drawing a plan. He gets up to approach the dwarf but forgot the recipient of pills on the table. Olga had to use the magic of language recognition and began to read.

.**_CLOZAPINE_**

**_It is an antipsychotic medication that works by changing the actions of chemicals in the brain. .Clozapine is used for the treatment of severe schizophrenia, or to reduce the risk of suicidal behavior in people with schizophrenia or similar disorders._**

.Olga was confused the text she said but for her it is the first time that it is something related to psychology and also knowing the word schizophrenia.

When Martin returns, Olga puts the container back in its place.

"What happens?".Olga asks.

"The dwarf is going to make the gun and wants to disassemble it ..." Martin said taking a sip of coffee.

"What did you say to him?"

."I told them no ... because putting it back in pieces by pieces that would complicate, apart from that I am not a blacksmith, I am also a gunman technician ..." Martin said.

"I guess in the kingdom Ansur has some blacksmiths who wants to know your weapons ..." .Olga said taking a sip. Martin began to remember that Chloe despises humans. "One question; does Chloe have hatred of humans ..?"

Olga put on a serious expression "Chloe was sold by her own human father ..."

."Don't tell me that Chloe is mestizo ..."

"Yes.Chloe's father is Ken's corrupt nobleman who tortured her since she was born and until she got bored of her and had to sell to another scum, 20 years ago I was leading an assault army freeing my people. .until I met her hurt and suffering, I rescued her and made me recover the will to fight ... "Olga explains about Olga's past.

.Martin was little surprised and began to remember about his adoptive nephew Kane since the rescue of the Philippine attack.

"I can't believe Chloe has suffered a lot .." Martin said looking at the floor.

."Well ... I have things to do, I can ask you a favor ..." Olga asks.

"Than?"

"I want you to teach her how to use a weapon that can kill the masses .."

"I don't have weapons anymore ... unless ..." .Martin looks at the top of the Humvee that the fixed machine gun is the Browning M2.

"Maybe she is going to handle that weapon ..." Martin said smiling.

* * *

**_10 minutes later._**

"You're going to teach me how to use weapons!"

"Yes..."

."I want to learn from that assault rifle ..!"

"It won't be this weapon. It will be this ..." He said pointing to the Humvee.

"Your car?" Chloe said disappointed. Martin shakes his head.

"It's the Browning M2. The heavy machine gun ..." .Martin said pointing to the machine gun that is fixed at the top of the Hunvee. "Its heavy loader capacity is three thousand bullets. 550 shots per minute ... you can kill masses ..."

"You said kill the masses ..." Chloe said smiling.

."Exactly ... look, ..." Martin said before putting the Humvee in and out the hole and holding the machine gun. "Remember, you must not continuously fire otherwise you will overheat the firing tube ..." He said before pulling the trigger.

.

TATATATATATATAA !!!

Chloe's eyes snapped open and look where the tree falls. "What a power !!"

"Well ... try you ..."

Chloe climbs the Humvee and does the same steps Martin did.

_TATATTATATATATTATATAAT_ !!

."Hahahahaha that's fun!" Rie Chloe excited.

"Enough!" Martin shouts. Chloe releases the trigger.

"Wow that was sensational!" Chloe shouts.

"Listen to my plan ... when we are in the action ..I'm going to tell you to slaughter the black dogs ... "

"Yes ... you shout the order and I shoot ..." Chloe said with a smile.

'**_Chloe confidence: 7 increases to 19%'_**

"Hehe ... I like your attitude ..." Martin said smiling.

.Olga looked where Martin teaches Chloe how to use the powerful weapon in the car. Looking at Chloe's expression that she had a happy and excited face about the weapons, while Martin explains about the machine gun.

.Although Olga sits on the wooden log watching Martin, she remembered that he has no children. It seems that he has a father figure, Olga put her hand on chin "I wonder if he has a wife?" .She asks for herself, for a second she realized what she said "What I just said ..." Olga pats her cheek. "No no no ... that doesn't count ..." .olga gets up and goes to the house of the dwarf "I have to investigate the re-invocation so that they return to their homes ..." Olga decided to investigate and follow the task Martin promised him since he met him yesterday.

* * *

**_In the other place_**.

.We see a group of 15 soldiers with three Humvee vehicles that are watching the perimeter that is forbidden to cross until they saw a group of six men walking through the desert.

"Stop!" The sergeant shouts. .the five men stop "Corporal Carmine identify those fives ..."

Corporal Carmine lifts the binocular and identifies the five men who are the Danmed of the 33rd special squad. "They are the Danmed of the 33rd ..."

"What the hell are they doing here?"Sergeant asks.

"Good morning gentlemen ... we come to leave the place ..." said Sgt Medriw of 33.

"I'm sorry ... but we can't let any soldier or civilian leave the other side of the line, it's General Jonhson's strict order ..." .said the sergeant. "It is better that they return to Dubai ..."

"Gentlemen, we don't want problems ..." He said before pulling out the gun until the voice screams.

"Sir, something is coming!" Shouts another corporal. .They all turn back and find a bus truck and get off someone known who is Lieutenant Macpherson of 33.

"Hello, I have reached the right time ..." Macpherson said in a serious tone.

."Lieutenant Macpherson, we have found your soldier group that is going to leave the other side of the line. We are in custody, take your men ..."

"Heheh ... well I come on behalf of the superior ..."

"How superior, Joe Jonhson ..."

."No ... the damned 33 ..." The sergeant was confused until he received the bullet in the head. The other soldiers were going to take out their weapons but the special Zulu squads killthen.

**_BLAM_**

**_BLAM_**

**_BLAM_**

**_TATATAATTATA_**

**_TATATATATA_**

They stopped firing when 14 Jonhson soldiers were killed. Medriw looks at Macpherson.

"Why did you do that?"

"I heard the transmission ... I decided to join the cause ..." Macpherson said in a serious tone. "But you will need reinforcements ..."

."Reinforcements ..."

"The renegades ... we .." Vaas said leaving the bus. "Medriw, I want to lend you my 20 men for your mission, while Mac, Lieutenant Colonel Reeds and I are going to recover Dubai ..." .

"Are you going to rebel against our General?" Mendriw said.

"Since we are in a different world, the government turned its back on us and they have done; Nothing ... we decided to turn Dubai into our kingdom ..." Macpherson said in a serious tone.

."Konrad didn't teach you how to do it ..."

"We are no longer the Danmed of 33 ..." said another voice that is Lt. Col. Reeds. "We will be called Exiles ..." He said giving a new name of the battalion.

* * *

**_Good. .Uff ... I reached up to 14 thousand words, then the next chapter will be war in Feoh and a revolution against General Joe Jonhson who is in Dubai. Now the Danmed of the 33 already has new names that are going to be called the Exiles._** .

**_Well Nightroad 891 your character is in the story.Thanks that your boy participates in the story._**

**_"Seriously answer the survey seriously of this Fics and also RvB ..."_**


	9. 07: Vipers, Cross, Hunt and Powder

**ACT SEVEN: Vipers, Cross, Hunt, Powder**

* * *

Year 2014.

In Iraq.

Hours: 15: 56.

We see a group of 25 armed men walking through the desert where an Iraqi man follows.

"Tell him if we get to the fortress? .." asks the sergeant.

"Yes sir .. هل نحصل على قوتك من مجموعتك من الأفاعي الإرهابية؟" The interpreter says that he is a 21-year-old young dark-haired man with a cross on his neck. His name is Corporal Joel Braian.

"نحن قريبون ونقول للرقيب أن يتحلى بالصبر أو يتخلى عن" "المهمة الانتحارية.

The Iraqi said reluctantly. The sergeant frowns at the Iraqi. "What the fuck did say ..?"

"He said we are close and he told you to be patient or else to abandon the suicide mission ..." Joel said translating the iraki. The Sergeant growls annoyed and looks back to meet a curly-haired man who had sunglasses and has the binocular looking away.

"Cooper did you find something?..."

"I found this place ..." Cooper said looking from a distance that it is a place.

"Is it a village?" Another soldier said as he looked at the uninhabited village.

"Hey ... is that the place?" Sergeant asks the handcuffed Iraqi and he answers in Arabic. "What did you say?"

"He said the Vipers were supposed to be in one of those houses ..." Joel said looking at the empty houses and translating what the Iraqi was saying.

"Something is wrong ..." said the other soldier looking around.

Soldiers listen to the vulture's noises and see where the sound came from where a vulture is eating a corpse that is an Iraqi soldier.

"Get out of here!" Shouts the soldier chasing away the vulture being interrupted and hisses angrily and flies towards the mountain. "Damn vultures ..."

"soldiers. Divide into five groups of five people. Cooper and Joel with me and the rest go explore the place!"

They all scatter, dividing into five groups to explore all parts of the inhabited village. Copper and Joel look around the houses that were looted until their noses smell something horrible.

"What is that smell?" Copper said covering her nose. The Sergeant turns his head, finding a large house when they enter. his eyes of Joel, Cooper and Seargent open when them sees a large pile of corpses. "Are they civilians?"

"Oh my god ..." Joel said looking at the rotting bodies and covering his nose. The sergeant grabs the Iraqi from the collar of his shirt.

"What the hell is this place!" Shouts The Sergeant. The Iraqi speaks Arabic explaining.

"He says it's a morgue, I mean a holocaust because of the Vipers ..." Joel said translating the explanation until the Iraqi looks at Joel and puts on a small smile and says a phrase that he understood by reading the language! "Sergeant, stay away from he!"

KABOOOOM.

Cooper and Joel blows up the impact and crash into the wall.

* * *

**_30 minutes later._**

Joel wakes up and wails in pain.

_RATATATATATA.__RATATATATATA._

"Where's the Sergeant!" A voice yells.

"Is dead!"

"It's an Ambush!" Joel looks to the left, meeting Copper who is lying on the ground. When Joel approach and check his pulse. Your pulse is active.

"Wake up!" Joel yells causing Cooper to wake up from the trance.

"What the hell happened?"

"The Vipers ..." Joel said as he grabs the M4A1 rifle and turns his back against the wall. Cooper grabs the FAL and also covers himself against the wall on the other side. "Copper, you can walk ...?" He said before looking at Copper's leg that had a perforated piece of wood.

"I am a prodigy and I endorsed the resistance ..." Cooper said taking out the safety of the rifle.

"We should survive and get out of the village ..." Joel said and looks out and finds the deserted streets clear "Move ..." Joel said taking a step forward and Copper is still on Joel's back.

Copper noticed above where there is a man in a black suit with a black kevlar vest who is standing on the roof and is armed with the Ak-47 "Contact!" He yells at seeing him before raising the FAL.

RATATATATAA.

Copper manages to kill one until hear the voice coming up the road "Here they are!" One of the voices yells. Joel and Copper look ahead and find ten people armed with different weapons and start shooting at them causing the two marine soldiers to cover themselves on the wall.

TTATATATATATA

TATARARATAA

"How many enemies are there ?!" shouts Joel who kept his back against the wall.

"There are ten! Three ranged Weapons: The AK-47 and four small arms: The Ithaca and MP5." Copper shouts and looks out and finds where his ally is coming from the house "Hey, don't go out ! "

RATATATATAA

"HKaaaa !!" he shouts being riddled.

"Shit!" Joel yells before starting to run "Cover me!"

"Yes!" Copper shouts. Joel comes out of cover and Copper raises the FAL and pulls the trigger.

RARATTATATATAT

'God protect me from the bullets!' Mental shout and praying to God that the bullets do not touch while he runs through the shootings and runs towards the wounded soldier.

"Kill the rookies!" The Vipers yell. Copper covers herself and looks at Joel who drags the wounded soldier into the hovel. Copper takes out the grenade and throws it at the Vipers. "Hahaha look at that rookie threw a grenade without removing the safety!" He scoffs and grabs the grenade.

Copper jumps off the wall and raises the rifle and closes one eye to sharpen his sight to increase precision by aiming at the grenade in the mercenary's hand.

BLAM.

The bullet goes directly through the metal of the grenade.

KABOOM

Copper smiles proudly when seeing that explosion killed the small group "I'm good at shooting ..." He said in a whisper.

"It hurts ... it hurts ..." said the badly wounded soldier.

"You're going to be fine ..."

"We should never ... have been in this ... place ..." The soldier stops breathing.

"Hey wake up!" Joel yells making the soldier react that he already died.

"It is useless to revive him ... we have to get out of here ...: Cooper said approaching Joel who closes the soldier's eyes.

"Rest in peace ... may God receive you in paradise ..." Joel said praying and makes the cross. He gets up and looks at Cooper "Let's get out of here ..."

The two soldiers are running while listening to the shots of the other soldiers "Listen to me all. Sergeant Douglas is dead. There is no need to fight ... I repeat: all withdraw from the place and leave!" Shouts Joel worried that he will lose more soldiers.

When they reaches the main part. they finds something serious that the remains of 12 soldiers are cornered in the house while a black Humvee car is shooting by a viper man using the machine gun.

[We can't leave the house. We are cornered by the heavy machine gun ...] It was the voice of the soldier who is in the house.

"Shit ..." Joel growls and looks at Cooper who has just broken the door of the wood that is near his side. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for a shortcut to eliminate the heavy ..." Cooper said before entering the house. "You get the attention of the Humvee" enters the hole in the house that goes to the narrow street.

Joel runs to the barricade and starts shooting at the Humvee which the gunner pays attention to and shoots at the brunette.

Cooper enters through the narrow street and finds the back of the Humvee that is shooting Joel. He takes out the grenade and approaches the back and takes out the hook and throws it in the window holder causing the ones that were inside. There were two men; The driver and the gunner they scream

"granate!!"

KABOOOM.

The grenade explodes inside the humvee leaving a pool of blood inside.

"Humvee fallen!" Copper shouts, alerting those who are the last 12 soldiers who are hidden in the house and leave in a group. There were three wounded. "Are they the only ones left?" Asks Copper.

"We have to get out of here ... we have already found the fortress .." Joel said approaching the group. "The Sergeant is dead, let- .."

"Keep the plan ..." Said one of the soldiers who is Officer Garry. "We are not going to abandon the mission ..."

"We are 14 men ... half the people have died ..." Cooper said against Garry.

"Not until we eliminate the Black Vipers that what is the fundamental mission after all ... it is an order from the superior!" Garry shouts giving the order to the recruits. "Move!"

The 13 soldiers were against but like Garry he is stubborn and proud. Cooper and Joel sensed that something bad is going to happen.

* * *

**_Two hours later._**

Since they destroyed the humvee. No more Vipers appeared, only fallen bodies of their comrades and also that of the Vipers. Until you find an intact house, they put you on alert and slowly approach the door. Garry turns his back on the wall and gestures for the two soldiers to check the perimeter of the large house. He also gestures for Joel and Copper to break down the door.

Joel and Copper shake their heads and pull the door closer and they both kick the door.

SLAM.

Joel and Copper point to the interior of the house which is a main room where there are elements of illegal technology that belonged to the Soviet Russians. "What the fuck is this?" Copper said when she saw the place.

"That must be the Viper's headquarters ..." Joel deduces, looking around.

"Check the place," Officer Garry whispers, ordering the soldiers. Joel and Copper separate, checking each corner of the big house. Ten minutes later. Soldiers are warned that the barracks area is clear. "Well gentlemen ... it seems that the Vipers ran off between their legs. This place will be taken by us; the Marines of ..." Garry had the proud and arrogant expression until ...

BLAM.

The bullet pierces into Garry's skull, exploding out of the pieces of the brain and also the small pieces of the bone.

CLACK.

CLACK.

The sounds of the crystals break because the three grenades are rolled on the ground reaching the feet of the soldiers. The three grenades escape the green smoke.

"Gas !!" shouts the soldiers.

"Everyone get out of the house !!" The remains of the soldiers goes to the front door where they came from. Joel looks at the window where he finds more Humvee and finds three men but they brought something that he suddenly opened his eyes to see that they were bringing something deadly.

"No, don't go out !!" The five soldiers kicked in the door and found the three men dressed in offered suits and equipped with flamethrowers.

SLAM.

FWOOOO

"AHHHHHHH !!" they screams being burned. Joel and Cooper and the only 6 soldiers had to keep moving away from the Vipers' flames. The group goes to the back and finds a man in a gas mask wearing a Nazi helmet and is armed with a luger.

BLAM

The bullet hit Copper and he fell onto his back. Joel was responding by shooting until something hit him on the back of the neck that left him stunned.

* * *

Two hours later.

Joel wakes up and looks up to find himself the same Nazi who is torturing a screaming soldier with excruciating pain. The Nazi had a blowtorch burning his ally's face. The man looks back and laughs when Joel is awake.

"Ich sehe, dass du Dornröschen geweckt hast" He said in German with a mocking tone. Joel wanted to lift but his legs do not respond because it is tied with chains.

"Steve ... stop torturing the newbies ..." Another voice said. Joel looks to the side where there is a man with black hair and a thick beard. Joel opens his eyes to see the acquaintance of everything.

"Captain Negan !?"

"Oh look what we have here?" Negan said mockingly when he saw Joel with a surprised expression. "Good job, novice. You have arrived at 90% penetrating the territory of the Black Vipers. Killing 7 good men ..." Negan said before kneeling down and adjusting the collar of Joel's shirt.

"More like seven killers ..." Joel said with poison. Negan laughs dryly and lifts Joel by the neck.

"Listen to me. You are going to sit down and listen to my order .." Negan said in an evil tone showing a smile.

Joel recalled the report about a captain from the Xray team. Two years ago a team of 12 men had a mission to escort a truck from a wanted criminal who was defeated by the Xray squad when they escorted the truck to the capital. Captain Negan discovered the contents of the truck that contained 6,000 gold bars weighing 20 tons. Equivalent to 200 million dollars. Negan convinced his group of 13 soldiers to keep the large amount of gold. Most were against keeping the gold, until the four of them agreed when they decided to liquidate those who did not cooperate in order not to drop loose ends, when the command center suspected of the disappearance of the squadron, they went to the last location they were and found the truck along with nine bodies that would be Negan's men.

After that hit, Negan and another man who is a ghost and unknown to Marines and government agents. They founded a group of mercenaries in Hungary, called the Black Vipers.

"Steve ... you didn't torture this newbie ..." Negan said looking at Steve the Nazi who is pulling out something that is a jigsaw. The Nazi growls in a negative way and drops the saw on the table, the Nazi looks and whistles laughing and grabs something that Joel shocked to see that it is a chainsaw with pointy edges.

"Look at that your partner is going to be torn to pieces by a Nazi!" Negan yells grabs Joel's hair and forces him to watch as the Nazi tears his partner who is tied up and starts screaming when the saw touches cutting the thigh coming out leak blood. Joel looks at the floor and Negan stretches his hair while blood splatters on Joel's face.

* * *

**_In the other place._**

Copper wakes up panting and begins to smell something rotten and looks around at the corpses. The groan of pain that came from the upper head of the plate. The Luger's bullet scraped ripping off the scalp and skin leaving a large bullet scrape.

"Son of a bitch ..." He said remembering the Nazi and realized the scream that came from afar. "Oh no ..." Copper gets up and leaves the corpse house and looks at the same house that was and there were lights on. heard the screams coming from inside the mansion. Copper looks at something in the background that is a light generator.

* * *

Inside the house.

"It's your turn ..." Negan said dragging Joel. The Nazi laughs macabrely and raises the chainsaw.

"It ist Zeit zu schreien!"

Before je lift the chainsaw, the light turns off out of nowhere. "What the fuck!" Negan yells

"Ich kann nichts sehen!" Shouts the Nazi in an annoyed voice. Negan leaves the shed to restore the genarator.

Joel opens his eyes and looks on the side of the Nazi who is giving German insults while on the back of the annoyed that there is a figure entering through the window and kneels down until he reaches the table who grabs a scalpel and approaches the German's back who is still complaining. When the light is restored Joel recognized that the figure is Copper. The German turns back and Copper sneaks stabs the German in the right eye.

"Hgaaaaa !!" He yells, Copper snatches the turned on chainsaw and cuts off the leg of the Nazi who screams more in pain.

"Cut the chains!" Joel yells. Copper lifts the chainsaw and begins to cut the chains causing sparks to come out and clanking metallic noises with irritating screeches. The Nazi crawls and looks back at the other who had the electric saw and is using it to cut the chain he had on someone else's foot. He growls in pain and anger raising his hand to the holster and pulls out the Luger. Joel noticed that on Copper's back is the armed Nazi. Copper manages to cut the chain and Joel grabs the liquor that was on the table and throws it at the Nazi.

He growls annoyed until Copper raises the chainsaw on the broken chain causing sparks to rain down on the liquor.

"AHHHHHH!" Shouts the Nazi being burned and rolls onto the ground.

Joel and Copper leave the shed and find an armed person who entered because he heard the scream from outside, Copper lifts the lit chainsaw and nails it to the abdomen.

BREEEEE !!

"Ahhhhh !!" the Viper yells. The chainsaw chain jams inside the bloody abdomen, the strains coming out, and he falls lifeless. Joel had to hold back the vomit and grab the Rifle and some fragmentary grenades and Copper grabbed the submachine gun and both of them ran off and listened to the hurried footsteps coming out of the house. Joel looks out the window and finds more vipers coming out of the abandoned houses.

Joel throws grenades out the window to eliminate them. Copper raises the submachine gun in the other window to eliminate four who were approaching.

Joel and Copper were cornered in the Vipers' house until one of them noticed that there is an open room and he saw something that caught his attention.

"I found something!" Copper shouts and enters the room Joel follows him and closes the door provided. Locks it from the inside. Copper turns on the light and finds weapons of various kinds taped to the wall.

"Hehehe ..." Copper laughs as she looks at the quantities of weapons and until he finds that there is a box of 15 C-4 packages. "You are thinking the same as me ..." He said before looking at Joel who had an angry look and heard the knocks that came from behind the door provided.

"As the fundamental mission said ... destroying the Black Vipers ... that would take away the forces of arms ..." He said with poison remembering the deaths of his comrades. "Do you know how to do it?"

"My old man taught me how to assemble the bomb ..." Copper said taking out the C4 and begins to assemble it. "Grab any weapon that is deadly and look for a way out of this basement ..."

Joel grabs the SCAR-H with a grenade launcher and pulls out five magazines and puts it in his pocket. Start looking for the alternative way out.

* * *

**_Outside the basement._**

The Vipers Recruits try to break down the provided door. Negan appears approaching behind the group and looks back where a group of four men carry the body that belongs to the Nazi who is screaming in pain that his body is rotated.

"Knock down the door!" Negan yells angrily. Until he emitted a static from his radio "What's wrong?!" He shouts before speaking to the radio.

[Computer...]

Negan understood the language of a voice he knew and went to the personal backpack and took out the Notebook and opened it and said a screen that said a message.

**NEGAN**

**DESTROY**

**EVIDENCE**

**NO**

**TOOLS**

**BUSINESS**

**A.D**

Negan understood the message and looks back where a group of 25 Vipers are trying to break down the door. Negan growls annoyed and changes the frequency.

"Bob. prepared the helicopter ..."

[yes. I prepare it]

"Change of plans. we are going to use the W.P ..." Negan said in a serious tone.

[Wilie Pete?!] The voice said in shock upon hearing the two known letters [Wasn't it for emergency !?]

"I change plans ... this place must be burned ..." Negan said in a serious tone.

[What will happen to the recruits?]

"Let them take care of those only two survivors while I save time and prepare the Medical team for Steve who suffered a serious burn and was cut by a novice ..." Negan said looking at where the four veteran Vipers put the wounded Nazi in the Humvee. Negan looks back where the Vipers recruits are still breaking down the provided door. "_**You guys keep breaking the door. I want those two to be very dead **!!_" he yells in Arabic and when the others who were recruited gathered **"I don't want any of you to leave this place!" .**

* * *

**Inside the basement.**

Joel had an expression of disgust when he saw that the only way out is something that will be marked for life until he heard Copper's voice.

"The C4 is ready!" Shouts Copper who has the detonator. "Did you look for the exit?"

Joel points to the * exit * causing Copper to put on a disgusted expression.

"Is that the way out?" He said in disbelief.

"What happened here stays. No one should know ..." Joel said putting a cloth over his mouth and glasses.

"I will take that secret to my grave ..." said Copper who also put the cloth over his mouth and also the glasses. Both are pulled from a hole that would be the sewer where is the horrible smells and also urine, rubbing faeces on dirty water.

The basement door is finally broken down by entering four men and check the place that is cleared and there was nothing except the weapons and the explosives none noticed that there was a C4 armed along with the other bombs.

* * *

Outside and far from the barracks.

We see a rusty cover that was the final exit from the sewer and two people come out who would be Joel and Copper with an expression of disgust in passing in the rotten tunnel. They both look from afar that is 100 meters away that is the big house of the Black Vipers.

"Hell blaze ..." Copper said before pressing the detonator.

KABOOOOM !!

The house explodes along with the Vipers. Joel and Copper looked on with hate and poison until they heard the noise of the helicopter and look up and throw something towards the center of the village until ...

Joel and Copper are shocked to see that a helicopter launched a massive weapon that would serve for the great invaders but they launched the Willie Pete.

They Hear the dying screams that came in the village were the screams of the Vipers. They look at the helicopter again and sharpen their eyes looking until they found an emblem that was on the outside of the helicopter belonging to the Black Vipers faction.

Both were shocked that the Black Vipers killed their own men, the smoke from the Willie Pete was coming here. They decided to leave the place that is already burned.

Joel and Copper were the only two survivors of the mission to eliminate the Black Vipers that were not fulfilled where a superior decided to burn the place, erasing evidence and killing witnesses and even killing his men. Although there were two witnesses of what were spectators of a shocking scene the White Phosphorus.

* * *

**Joel Brai's Status**

**Reputation of the US Army: 5%**

**Trusts of other teams:**

**Alpha: 65%**

**Charlie: 60%.**

**Echo: 60%.**

**Beta: 60%.**

**Delta: ???%.**

**Falcon: 75%**

**Eostia's reputation: 0%.**

**Advantage: A mediator and religious praying to his god and also giving reasons for the spirit of others.**

**Disadvantage: None.**

* * *

**Four years later.**

**Before the light improsion of Dubai.**

**Hours: 19: 39**

**Somewhere outside Dubai.**

We see a group of three men who are driving on the three motocybikes in the middle of the desert and stop because they saw an abandoned gas station.

"Shit ... I feel that my buttocks are asleep from sitting for 5 hours driving in the desert" He complains and takes off his helmet shaking the sand due to the storm that he is a man with blond hair and white skin and brown eyes . His vest is light and has an MP5 submachine gun hanging on his back.

"Jason stop complaining ..." said another who is a 40-year-old man with tanned skin and black hair in a military style. It has a tactical vest with dark brown color. Its weapon is the M4A1 with a holographic sight. "Joel checks the place ..."

"Yes sir ..." Joel said lowering the bike. His face looks 25 years old and has a serious expression. He has a cross on his neck and his weapon is hung on his back. It is Fara 83 with a holographic sight and it has a knife placed under the barrel. It has the Glock stored in the chest of the vest.

When he opens the door, Joel sees that everything is messed up and finds two bodies on the floor. Their skins are desiccated due to lack of hydration. Find a bar where there is a dead person sitting and had the M9. Its head has a hole. Joel knew that that person took the short path instead of dying of thirst as that two people did.** 'Poor souls ..' **he said mentally.

"Clear!" Joel yells. Jason and Sergeant Eric come in and look at the corpses.

"Damn storms ..." Jason complains.

"We have 30 minutes to rest ..." said Arnorld and sits down in the chair and takes out the camipiplora. Joel studies the desolate place and finds something written on the wall.

**May God have mercy on us.**

Joel sighed a little sad and kept exploring inside the gas station, when he went to the kitchen who found some cooking tools and also the empty fridge full of sand and until he noticed the bottle of coke, Joel grabbed the bottle but when he opened it found only strong and rancid smell causing Joel to disgust at the smell and closes it and leaves where it was "Damn sands ..." He curses and continues exploring when notices where there is a closed oven and listened to some small noises that aroused curiosity when Joel opened the oven and out of nowhere the vulture turns back and starts screaming.

"CAWWW!" Shouts an animal that flies off causing Joel to be surprised and backs away letting out the vulture that flies towards the ceiling where the hole is.

BLAM.

Joel is shocked to see that the raven fell because someone shot and see that it was Jason who had the P26 pistol and had the burlesque expression.

"Hehehe ... the vulture bites your eye ..." He said mockingly.

"If I see another animal ... I swear I will kill the next ..." Joel growls and looks at the dead Vulture that is dying of pain and remembers the event of the previous mission that was four years ago that was to stop the Vipers who became in a fire village full of roasted corpses due to white phosphorous.

"Joel?"

Joel wakes up from the trance and looks at Jason. "What?"

"Are you alright?" Jason asks. "You stared at the dead vulture a long time ago."

"Ah ... was I?" Joel said confused. "Since when?"

Jason was going to say but the noise reached the ears of the soldiers. Joel looks back where there is a window when a person passes "there is someone ..."

When the two return to the dining room and the sergeant is on deck with the loaded rifle and gestures looking where there is a person who approaches the motorcycle and kneels.

"Who's that?" Asks Jason who also covers himself.

"He's only one person but what does he do?" Sergeant Arnold asks himself. "Joel go catch that intruder ..."

Joel sneaks out to approach the man and unsheathes the Glock 19 and pulls out the safety before approaching a short distance toward the man's back. "Get up slowly and don't do anything stupid ..." he said in Arabic.

"I was just looking for water ..." He said in Arabic, standing up slowly and raising both arms "It is for my family ... and I did not drink in water for five days ..."

Joel looks at the gas can with a hose on the floor. "Why are you getting gasoline?" And when he noticed the reflection that came from the desert hill.

BLAM

"Gah!" Joel yells when he receives the bullets that bounce off the Kevlar vest causing him to fall on his back. The Man runs up the hill and begins to whistle. Behind the hill, seven people appeared with blows, armed with different weapons.

RATATTATATATA

"WE HAVE COMPANIES!" Shouts Joel who suddenly stands up suddenly and covers himself against the wall preventing any bullets from touching him.

"Did you get it ?!" yells Jason who responds by shooting.

RARATAMATA

"It was just a bounce!" Joel yells and changes the weapon. Pulling out the Fara 83 rifle. "They are the refugees from the deserts!"

"Less talk and more shooting!" Yells Arnorld who comes out of cover and begins shooting at the armed refugees.

RATATATATATATAT

Joel starts to aim at the one that is approaching and while shooting at Jason.

RATATTATAA

"They're coming from the right side!" Joel yells as he sees more coming from the right hill.

BLAM

BLAM

BALM

"Joel enters the restaurant!" Alrnorld shouts and gives cover fire so that Joel leaves the small wall and runs back into the restaurant. Jason gets up shooting but a bullet hit his arm.

"Shit!" He yells, going back to cover. "You sons of bitches!" Riddle another that he was responsible for shooting that caused a squeal of pain.

"How many enemies are there!" Shouts Sergeant reloading his rifle.

Refugees kept firing until the ground shook somewhat.

TROOOOMPPP

The refugees look up at the sky and a strong light appeared out of nowhere that blinded the refugees and also the three Falcon soldiers. Joel blinds himself to the strong light that was forced out of his consciousness by a strange force.

* * *

**Six days ago.**

**Before the extraction of the Deltas.**

Joel takes the family photo where the frame is that we see his wife and daughter hugging with smiles. Joel smiles and puts it in his wallet and grabs the military green bag and looks back at a woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes and light skin, she has Japanese nationality. Her expression is sadness.

"Miku?" Joel said in a serious tone.

"Do you have another mission?" Miku said with slight concern.

"Yeah ... im going to Dubai ..." Joel said looking down at the ground.

"Dubai is in chaos because of the sandstorms but what are you going to do?"

"My dear ... that is going to depend on the superior command. I don't know what I am going to do when I arrive, I think they will send me a rescue mission or another one that would be to support the others to the soldiers ..." Joel said trying of cheering on his wife.

"It is not the mission you came out alive ..." Miku said in a low voice "You are not going to meet those people who killed your team ..."

"That was four years ago, I don't think I will meet those assassins again ..." Joel said remembering the two psychopathic faces named Negan and the Nazi Steve who is possibly dead. When he remembers the faces, his hands suddenly sweat and Miku touches her husband's hands.

"You're sweating ..."

"I'm fine ... I promise I'll be fine .." Joel smiles trying not to worry his wife. Miku hugs Joel.

"Don't promise anything ... every time you decide like that, I feel like you won't be able to come back with me ..." said Miku who kept hugging her husband.

"Don't say that ... I always come back safe from all missions ..." Joel said calmly and stroked her hair to his wife when she raised her head to give a warm kiss that he responded by kissing too.

"Do you want to do it for ten or fiften minutes?" Miku blushes. Joel smiles looking at the clock and begins to kiss again when the hand reaches towards the waist while Miku begins unbuttoning Joel's shirt.

"Dad, Mom?" Miku and Joel are surprised to hear and look at the girl with light brown skin and short hair and blue eyes like her mother.

"Kary ... your mother is firing me ..." Joel said, pulling away a little and stops hugging his wife. Kary looks at the green bag and put on a sad expression.

"You're going to go to work ..." Kary said disappointed. Joel looks at Miku who also had a sad expression. Joel brings his young daughter closer and kneels down and looks her in the eye.

"Daughter ... as I always told you, your father is a ..." Joel said smiling.

"..." Kary said nothing, just looked at the ground. Joel kept insisting and starts tickling his daughter.

"Your father is ..." Joel said insisting. Kary could not bear to laugh. "Your father is ..."

"Hahaha my father is a hero!"

"That's my daughter. I'll come back safe and sound ..." Joel said smiling "when I come back, we will go to an amusement park and eat a lot of ice cream ..."

"Yes dad ... promise me that you will come back ..."

"Yes. I promise ..." Joel said hugging his daughter "your father is a hero ..."

"My father is a hero ... I love you ..."

I love you...

I love you...

I love you...

Listening to the echoes of his daughter.

* * *

"Kary ..." Joel said when he woke up and looks at the sky that it is night. "It is already night ..." He gets up and looks around that the restaurant is still when he goes out and finds the same place where there were shootings but there is something different than a strange animal with big horns found "a deer in the desert ...?" Joel studies that the animal has red fur and long horns with dark red color.

The strange servant looks at Joel and is scared and begins to run towards the east, when Joel looks at where he was going to the east, he suddenly opens his eyes to see a forest. "oh my god ..." He said when he saw the big forest and it is joined to the desert as if it were dragged.

THUD.

"Gha!" Shouts Joel who knelt down when he received the blow to the back of the knee and looks back where there is a person in an Arab suit and had the AK-47 unloaded and lifts up to hit him. Joel responds by grabbing the barrel of the AK-47 and snatching it and starting to push with the kick and causing the refugee to scream in a girl's voice. He stops when he hears the girl's voice. "Are you a kid?"

The Girl gets up and takes out the knife and begins to attack Joel, who dodges him behind to avoid him from touching the rusty edge. "No!" Joel yells grabbing her arms, "Let go!" He tells him to drop the knife.

"Not damn American! (لا ، اللعنة الأمريكية ، تموت!)" She shouts in Arabic with a girl's voice.

"Calm down. I won't hurt you (تهدئة أنا لن يؤذيك)" He said in Arabic to calm the refugee girl.

"Release my sister!" A female voice yells but yelled in English. Look back and find a 15-year-old teenager who had the AK-47 equipped.

"Hey young lady, put your gun down ..." Joel said, slowly releasing the girl but still holding on.

"You better let go of my sister or else I will have to shoot you ..." The teenager said hostilely. Joel looks at the AK-47 and realized that the teenager did not take out the safety of the weapon before.

"Well, I'm going to drop it ..." Joel said, releasing the girl and suddenly he took out the Glock and pointed at the young woman "Drop your weapon ..."

"Force me damn American ..." said the teenager defiantly.

"Try me.."

The teenager pulls the trigger without hesitation.

CLICK.

CLICK.

CLICK.

CLICK

"I think you forgot a fundamental part dear ..." Joel said mockingly.

"Gini!" Shouts the teenager.

"Hmm?" He looks back and finds something that suddenly he saw something that he could not identify.

THUD

He falls on his back due to something hitting something blunt and looks at the person in charge who was an 8-year-old girl with a shovel. His sight is darkening and gathers three people who would be the teenager and the two girls and he listens to the conversations.

"Take everything and even the key to the motorcycle ..." said the teenage voice.

"But what about the others ..."

"Fuck them ..."

* * *

An hour later.

"Hmmm ..." He groaned in pain and stood up and realized something was missing from his body. "My Kevlar vest?" He said before checking his torso that he is already unprotected and only has his desert military uniform. "My backpack?" Look behind his back that he doesn't have a backpack "My weapons ...?" He said before checking his belts that the Glock kept and he looks everywhere looking for his rifle "I was robbed ..." He said mentally. "By some brat thieves ..." He gets up and leaves the restaurant "Sergeant ... Jason where are you?"

"Gaaah!" Jason shouts coming out of the arena and spits "DAMN FUCKING SAND!"

"Jason, are you okay?" Joel said looking at Jason who is dirty with sand.

"Yes. Shit how long we were asleep ..." He said while looking at the sky that it is night and looking at Joel who is unprotected and does not bring his backpack and even his weapons. "Your things?"

"Ah ..." He was going to explain.

* * *

A minute later.

"Hahhahahahaha!" Jason laugh "You were robbed by some kids and they stole your things ... at least you have the key in your wallet ..."

"Ah ... don't check that ..." He said before checking his pocket but pales when he feels it's empty "My wallet and my motorcycle key are not ..."

"As I thought ..." Jason said rolling his eyes. "How can you let your guard down for some kids ..."

"Hey you don't know I have a daughter and one of them is similar ..." Joel said scolding Jason.

"Yes I know. Where are the refugees ..." He said looking around the place. Joel looks at a body covered in sand and finds the Scorpion and checks the magazine that there are 22 9mm bullets. "Hey it seems to me that this will be your substitute temporary weapon ..."

"Yes, thanks ... now if you'll excuse me ..." Joel walks forward and follows the trail of the motorcycle.

"Hey where are you going?" Jason said looking at Joel.

"to find Sergeant ..."

"Merde ..." said a familiar voice as both soldiers look at Sergeant who just woke up. "Are we in the same place?"

"Yes ... but look back ..." Joel told his sergeant and his partner to look at the forest causing them to be surprised. "I don't know if God brought a forest or we were dragged ..." Joel said in a tone I laughed. "Give me an hour and I'll be back ..." He said looking back and walking back.

"Where are you going?"

"Get my wallet ..."

"But if it's just the wallet ..." Jason said.

"There is something important ..." Joel said in a serious tone. Jason and Arnord look at each other and decide to take the motorcycles and also collect some ammunition from the dead refugees. Joel and his Falcon team follow the trail of the bike to look for his things and also his wallet.

* * *

Two hours later.

Team Falcon searched for the place where his motorcycles and Joel's things should be. They look from afar that it is an abandoned temple and see that there is an illumination inside the temple.

"Well ... Joel go back and find your things ... if something goes wrong ... shoot without hesitation ..." said Arnord.

"But sir ... they are children ..."

"Yes ... but if they are armed they will surely kill you ..."

Joel remembered the eyes of the teenager who had scared eyes showing that she does not want to kill. "Agree..."

Joel sneaks up and starts stealthy walking, Arnord orders Jason to go to another cover point and takes out the M1 Rifle and sets his sights on his right eye.

Joel approaches the wall and listens to the conversation that came from inside the temple.

"You couldn't find food ..." said an adult voice.

"We found nothing ... only the water canteen and the two weapons of the American ..." said the voice that he recognized as being the teenager.

SLAP.

Joel approaches the edge of the wall and looks out where there are two girls who had angry looks at a black-haired man who has a mercenary suit with a black vest and has Glock 19 in his hand, he is holding his Glock 19. Teenage girl she gets up and frowns and has short black hair with reddish eyes.

The man growls and picks up the camotiplora.

"Hey, leave little for my sisters!" Shouts the teenager.

"Fuck you Rebie!" The man shouts reluctantly in response and takes a gulp draining the water. The teenager gets up angrily and pulls out the knife. "You've had enough of me, since you followed me two weeks ago. I had to break my back to feed your useless sisters ...!" He growled and pointed the Glock-19 at the teenager "You didn't pay me anything ... "

"Well we'll be leaving ... I heard that those Americans are helping in Dubai ..." said the teenager "Let's get out of here ..." Named Rebie gestures to her two little sisters until the man grabs her hand.

"You are not forgetting something ..."

Joel frowns and senses that something is wrong with that bastard. "What?" Rebie said annoyed.

"You are going to pay me with your body ..."

"Wh-

SLAP

The man slaps her in the face, pushing her to the ground. The two little sisters worry until the man picks up the Glock and shoots her on the ground to scare them.

BANG

"You stay that you are going to be the spectators where your older sister is going to lose her vigirnity hehehehehehe ..." He said in an evil tone and he dropped her pants to Rebie revealing the white panties. Joel gets up and starts running towards the man.

"Hey!" Joel yells before hitting the man in the face and falls on his back. "Girls you better look back because there will be blood!" He yells at the two girls to look back so they don't see blood. . Joel begins to pounce on him and begins to hit his face.

THUD

THUD

THUD

THUD

"What do you like to treat weaklings with?" Joel gasped. "You are a merciless bastard of yours ..."

THUD

Joel knocks him out to the abusive man. And he looks at the teenager who had a neutral gaze and pulls up her pants and approaches the knocked-out man and kicks him in the face.

THUD

"You don't need to hit him if he's totally out of combat ..." Joel said in a serious tone and frowns "I want my wallet back ..."

"You weren't going to look for your two weapons and your vehicle ..."

"Yes. I only care about the contents of my wallet ..." He said raising his open hand and waiting for me to return the wallet. Rebie takes it out of her pocket and gives it to the wallet, Joel picks it up and opens it to see the inside of the wallet and sighs in relief.

"There are no stores to buy water ..." Rebie said grabbing the man's vest.

"I don't care about the money ... I only care about that ..." Joel said looking at the photo that is Miku and his Daughter Kary and saves it again.

"Thanks ... now I give you your motorcycle and also your weapons ..." Rebie said grabbing the backpack along with her rifle and pistol. "Thanks for everything ... bye ..." Rebie thanks and gestures to her two little sisters.

"Hey I heard you guys are going to Dubai ..." Joel said putting on his backpack. "Do you want me to take you and your sisters ...?" Rebie looks suspiciously. "Don't worry, we're not those types of people ..."

"That I trusted with those of 33, when all this happened in which those three assassins came to destroy everything"

"The Del - .." I was going to say the name.

"Don't say it!" Rebie yells. "To my people it is a devil in sheep's clothing ..." she said in a serious tone. Joel knew that he heard from the people of Dubai that they created a name for Martin Walker that they nickname him as The Dubai Monster.

"We are the new battalion of volunteers and we are helping the possible survivors ... we can help them ..." Joel said calmly "I know you attacked me out of necessity and I understand ... I am Joel Bray and what are their names .. "

"Rebie ... and they, she are Gini ..." The one with dark reddish hair and brown skin is introduced. "And also is Jibril ..." She is a 9 year old girl with brown hair and brown skin and dark red eyes. Joel takes something out of his backpack which is the radio.

"Sergeant and Jason. Everything is stable ..."

[Are you sure? ... what was that shot from before?] It was the voice of Sergeant Arnord.

"It's from a man who wanted to scare the two sisters and wanted to abuse the eldest ..."

[Did you kill him?]

"Negative ... he's out of the fight ..."

[We will be in two minutes ...]

"One of my friends will give you the water and we'll give you the ride on the way to Dubai ..." Joel said smiling and looking at the two girls. "Hey you want chocolates ..." Joel said taking out something from his backpack that had a hidden pocket and he takes out a 20-piece chocolate bar and breaks it in half giving them both.

Jibril and Gini grab both sides of the chocolate bar and quickly devour each other. "How long did they not eat?" Joel asks Rebie.

"Three days ... my little sisters lost their parents because of where the sky lit up and burned everyone ..." Rebie said and rolls up her right sleeve revealing her arms with bleeding bandages. "I was the survivor ... I burn the eldest part of my right arm ... "

"Willie Pete ..." Joel mentions quietly about the chemical weapon. The White Phosphor, The footsteps come behind him and he turns back to meet his sergeant Arnord and his partner Jason.

"Here we are ..." Jason said and looked at the knocked out man and stood up "Hey piece of shit!" He yells before kicking the man who was going to get up.

"Ahhh!"

"Hey there is no need ..." Joel said stopping to Jason

"You just have to discipline him ..." Jason said giving another blow to the abdomen. "Don't move, I'm not done with you!"

"Enough!" Arnorld shouts. Joel and Jason look at their sergeant. "Enough ... Jason handcuffs that man ... and Joel got your things back ..."

"Yes..."

"Well ... girls you will go with us ..." said Arnorld.

"And what happens to this guy?" Jason wonders about the abuser.

"Let's let him figure it out by himself ..." Anorld said in a serious tone.

* * *

2 minutes later.

"Hey you can't leave me alone. Leave me at least a bottle of water and food!" Shouts the man being left by the three soldiers and the three girls leaving luck. "You are going to pay dearly!" He shouts angrily. All three bikes lose sight of man. "Shit!" The man yells.

SSSS

"Hmm ..." The man hears the strange noise and looks back and is nowhere to be found. "Hello ..." He said little scared.

"Snsha ..."

"Hmm ..." The man looks back and his eyes widen in horror when he sees a horrible thing that is unknown. "No, don't wait!" He yells scared.

CHOMP !!

"Ahhhhreggdaaaa !!" The man's blood splatters on the sand. We hear watery noises and meat noise.

SPLAT.

CHOMP.

CHOMP.

The strange creature looks at the tracks of the vehicles that left minutes behind. You enter the arena and begin to follow them.

* * *

**An hour later.**

They returned to the gas station where they were. Jason is sitting on the edge of the window watching the outside of the ruined restaurant. The three young Arabs are desperately eating the portions that Arnord and Joel gave her. "Eat slowly ..." Joel said smiling.

[BZZZT-Falcon One Team ... Falcon One Team ...]

It was the Arnorld radio. "Here, speaking

Sergeant Arnord ... "Responds.

[Here is the HQ of Dubai ... what is his status ...]

"Stable ... we ran into a group of looters ..."

[Someone hurt ...?]

"Negative..."

[You guys have homework tomorrow. All you will go to Sarja airport ...]

"Why?"

[Something is wrong ... the Airport does not respond to me, the General sent the Charlie team to investigate ... he also insisted that you go to support them ... possibly he must be one of the Dubai attackers ...]

"Well ... we are on route 102 ..."

"Boss more vouchers than you see ..." Jason said looking out of the restaurant. "Sandstorms ...".

"Damn it..." Damn Joel when he sees the sand storms.

[I will notify the Charlie team to seek refuge and start the investigation of Sarja tomorrow ...]

"We also want to notify that we have found the three young women of the refugees ..."

[Investigate first ... and then return to Dubai ... is the order of the superior. Synchronize the schedule now; is 23:21.]

"Why do you want us to change the schedule?" Arnorld asks. "It's not 7:32 ..." He said checking the clock.

[Our chronic systems identifies us that it is 23:00. Good luck, ... BZZZT]

"Merde ..." Arnorld growls.

"What do we do?" Jason asks.

"Synchronize your watches," he said before setting up his watch. Jason and Joel do the same.

"Well girls sleep ... tomorrow we will go to Sarja ..." Joel said.

"Okay ..." said the two little girls.

"I'm not going to sleep ..." Rebie said denying.

"You need to sleep ..." Joel said insisting.

"I need a gun ..." Rebie said. "With the gun I sleep safely ..."

Joel was going to contradict but Alnord gives Rebie the scorpion "Is this good for you?"

"Yep" Rebie said and lies down along with her two little sisters. "Good night..."

"Children .." Arnord said rolling his eyes.

"Sir, you gave the gun to a boy ..." Joel said.

"Look we are not babysitters ... I know our duty is to protect but we are not teachers in teaching education at a time like this ..." Arnorld said with a serious tone.

"Sir ... I have a daughter ... you understand that a little ..."

**'Arnorld will remember where Joel has a daughter ...'**

"Fine, but keep your eyes on those youngs..." Arnorld said.

Joel remains seated and looks at the three young women who slept. Joel sighs and looks at the sandstorm. "I feel like something weird happened while we were insensitive ..."

* * *

**_next morning._**

**_9:27 AM._**

All three motorcycle travel on Route 102. Jason and Joel are sharing the bike. "I never thought I would share the motorcycle with you ... I wanted a girl to ride my motorcycle ..." Jason said disappointed.

"Soon you will have it but concentrate on the route ..." Answers Arnorld who is ahead of everything. "And you young. how as this!" He yells at Rebie who is riding the bike and is sharing with her two little sisters.

"It's all right!" Rebie shouts concentrating on the route and notices the big sign that says the name of the city.

Sarja.

5Km missing.

"We'll be there in a few minutes .."

Joel looks around the place and noticed something in the desert that moved something. "What the hell ..."

KABOOOOM !!!

The three motorcycles stop when listening to the explosion. The six people get off and look where the city Sarja was leaving a black smoke. "What the hell happened?"

Arnorld pulls out the binocular and looks where this freeway full of abandoned cars and saw black fumes.

RATATATATATATATA

Arnorld gestures for everyone to duck. Arnorld looks at the highway again and suddenly finds the Humvee in a hurry and is firing at the four vehicles he is chasing.

"What the hell is going on?"

"It seems that the Humvee is our ally ..."

Joel takes out the binocular and looks where the Humvee was going into the strange forest and two vehicles enter. Left with the two of nowhere something caught in the two vehicles. "By the gods ..."

Multiple large tentacles that came out of the arena grab the two vehicles and begin to destroy them. The people who were inside start to run away but the tentacles grab them by sinking the people into the sand.

Arnorld and Joel were petrified when they saw the strange scene "Did you see that?"

"Ah ...

"Kyaaaa!"

Joel and Arnorld turn back where Gini just walks away when dhe sees a thick tentacle with white skin and have dark red dots and at the end of the tip it has thick spines.

"Shoot shoot shoot!" Yells Arnorld before raising his weapon along with his two soldiers.

RATATATATA !!

RATATATTATA !!

RATATATATAA !!

"Ssssss!" The Tentacle lets out the screech and crawls into the arena.

"What the fuck is this thing !?" Jason yells in shock.

"are you Okay Gini!" Rebie yells worried and hugs Gini.

"Hmmm .." Gini nods quickly.

"What kind of creature was this?" Asks Joel looking at the hole where the strange tentacle that fled entering when them was shot.

TROOMP.

A tremor staggers at six. Joel looks at where the two vehicles were, puts on the binocular where the large tentacles got into the sand and creates a bulge that is moving towards where the Falcon team was standing. "Sir, we had better get on the motorcycles ... and go to the forest ..."

"Why?" Asks Arnorld who has just awakened from a trance.

"I feel like something is coming ..." Joel said, sensing some bad presence and it's horrible.

Arnorld looks where Joel was looking saw where the lump of sand came from the address and increased more. "Everyone on the motorcycles!" Arnorld yells in alarm.

They all get on the three bikes and start to ride off into the woods. The lump of sand drew closer and slowly a white skin with strange scales came out.

"Sister is getting closer!" Jibril shouts looking at where the mobile bundle of sand is getting closer. Rebie hands the Scorpion over to little Jibril.

"Shoot him!"

Jibril lifts the scorpion in one hand and begins to deliver bursts of fire.

TECTTETCTETE

The bullets bounce and some blood comes out and it starts to jump out revealing the creature's true form. It was huge but its body is that of a snake or worm. But it is gigantic. His skin was white and his eyes were red. But his mouth is abnormal. It had five deformed fangs with fresh bloods.

"FASTER START !!" Arnolrd yells.

"Kyaaa!" Jibril screams in fright. Rebie accelerates speed. The three bikes try to get away from that strange gigantic creature that moved quickly swimming on the sand. Joel pulls out the rifle and starts shooting in the big head.

RATATTATAT

"Get away from us!" Joel shouts shooting.

"It's missing!" Jason yells looking at the forest where they were missing a few kilometers to enter the forest.

The creature enters the arena again. Joel notices where he sees the lump again and realized what the creature was going to do. "It's on top of us. It tries to jump out of the sand ..."

"Scatter!" Shouts Arnorld. The three bikes are scattered. The creature jumps out of the sand. Joel reloads the rifle and again aims at the head.

RATATTATATATA

"Try shooting him in the eyes!" Jason yells. Joel accepts the suggestion and starts shooting them in the right eye.

RATATATTATA

"Arhhhooooooo!" Shouts the creature that lost its right eye and back in the sand.

"I think we scared her!" Jason yells laughing. Joel looks at the bulge of the creature that is moving on its right side and moves in the direction of the forest and overtakes the three bikes. Joel realizes that the creature decided to attack from the front. The creature comes out of the sand again and opens its big mouth releasing sharp tentacles releasing the roar.

"He's furious!" Joel yells at the creature's behavior.

"Merde!" Shouts Arnorld. All three bikes are rotated on different sides but Rebie's falls off the bike due to the stuck wheel.

"Kyaaaa!" Shouts the three girls. Joel looks at where the girls were lying on the ground.

"Girls!" Shouts Joel, who lowers Jason's motorcycle on his mobile.

"Joel what the fuck are you doing!"

Rebie looks at where the monster was a few meters from being swallowed along with her two sisters. "I love you ..." Rebie hugs her two little sisters to receive a dark place that would be death. Joel stands with his back to Rebie.

"Get behind me ..." Joel said as he pulls out the sticky grenade and pulls out the hook. "Come on come on you want some food ..." The creature's mouth opens wide. "Swallow this!" He yells before throwing.

The sticky grenade sticks in the monster's mouth.

KABOOOM

"Roaaaar!" He screams in pain as he moves in the other direction and enters the arena.

Joel looks back where the creature flees into the sand by swimming. "Now if you drive her away ..." Joel said smiling and looking back at the three young women who were still hugging each other. "Okay?"

"Thanks ..." Rebie said looking at Joel. Joel smiles, grinning his teeth.

"It is my duty to protect ..." Joel said, lowering his hand to help her lift.

"This isn't the cheesy time ..." Jason said. Joel looks where the same creature that came out from under the sand and is lying on the surface. Joel sharpens his eyes and saw that the upper mouth had a hole that was leaking blood. The right eye look at him engraving his face. The arena re-enters. "I see you have gained an arch enemy ..."

"I think that creature has a grudge against you now ..." Rebie said looking at where the creature was going.

"It's like he's staring at me like he's recording my face ..." Joel said his hands were shaking.

"I don't think we can go back to Dubai ... since being in the desert is not safe ..." said Arnorld who is approaching his group. "Rebie pick up your bike. Let's go to the forest ..."

Rebie picks up the bike and again gets on with her two little sisters. The three motorcycles enter the forest and find a black Humvee car that is abandoned and there were three bodies.

Arnold checks the interior and finds the three people who had the same clothes. They had black vests with and long-sleeved shirts with black fabrics.

"What the fuck are they?" Asks Arnord studying. Joel studies the corpse and notices the patch that he paled inside. It was the white snake emblem with two knives. It was called the Black Vipers.

"They are the Black Vipers ... why are they here ..."

[Team Joule, have you eliminated Team Charlie !?] It was the radio that came in the corpse that is sitting in the driver. [Please reply!]

Arnord grabs the radio "To Speak Joule ..." Arnord said lying.

[Where is your superior?]

"He is dead..."

[Tell me your name ...]

Arnord sweats a little and Joel tells him by removing the plate to a Viper corpse and shows him the name

"Ha Jimmy Buxter .." said Arnorld lying.

[Tell me the password ...]

"Ah..I don't remember ..."

[Tell me the password ...]

Joel heard a beep sound coming from the bottom of the black Humvee. Joel looks at the bottom for an explosive device.

"Stay away from car. is a bomb!" Joel yells.

Arnorld and the others move back quickly.

KABOOOM!

"What the fuck was that ..."

"It was like I was ..."

"The Auto Viper was being tracked ... and was checking if it was an ally through the key and it turns out that we were the impostors ..." said Arnord and looks at Joel "Thank you for saving my life and that of the others. .. "

"I just don't want any to die ..." Joel said and remembers the event where he had with the Vipers. "I know that group ... it's the Black Vipers ..."

"Yes ... I remember that your report had a mission to stop but it turns out that Superior Negan killed his own allies to undo the evidence ..." said Arnord and takes out the radio. "Let the HQ know that there are Black Vipers somewhere nearby or away from Dubai ... "He said before speaking to the radio. "HQ..please reply we have an urgent report ..."

[What's wrong? ... is something wrong?]

"We have a group of hostiles somewhere on the outskirts of Dubai, called the Black Vipers ..."

[I can't hear you ... there is a lot-BZZZZT-stati-BZZZZZT-No pu-BZZZZT-scuchar tu-BZZZZZT]

"Shit..."

[No need to communicate to your headquarters ..] Said another voice unknown to the three of them. [We have blocked their signals. Your communications will be useless in communicating to Dubai, good attempt gentlemen ...]

"Hey who the fuck are you ?!" Arnord yells hostilely.

[The Black Vipers..Welcome to Dubai Gentlemen, BZZZZT]

Everyone was flabbergasted. "We have to go back to Dubai ..." said Arnord.

"You're crazy. We left the desert and escaped from a giant creature that tried to eat us alive ... and on top of that Rebie and her two younger sisters were almost going to die ..." Joel said denying the option. "We don't want to risk traveling again to the desert ..."

"That would be a waste of ammunition if we faced that thing ..." Jason said.

"And on top of facing more of those Black Vipers mercenaries ..." Rebie said remembering where he heard the name "They are the most infamous in Iraq and also in Japan and other places. They work for money ..."

"Those guys have not been healthy since I was on the mission ..." Joel said remembering the Nazi and Negan who tortured his partner to death. "There must be a way ..."

"If we look for our ally the one that entered the forest but there is another enemy vehicle that could possibly be a small group of the Black Vipers ..." Arnord said and looks at the tracks of the two vehicles where it is divided into two roads. "There are two ways we can choose ..." He said looking at the two signs that had the strange letters.

"Which direction are we going ..?." Jason said looking between northeast and southeast. Joel and Arnorld were undecided until he felt the wind pass over stroking the skin pointing northeast.

"Maybe we're going northeast ..." Joel said pointing to the northwest.

"Are you sure?" Asks Sgt.

"I agree with Mr. Joel ..." Rebie said calmly.

"Us too!" The two girls shout in a cheerful voice.

"Fours in favor of going to Northeast ..." Jason said looking northeast. "Maybe we are going ..."

"Well I hope we can find Team Charlie ..." Arnorld said with a sigh of exhaustion.

The six people get on the three bikes and go northeast. They did not know the translation of the lyrics of the two posters.

The Northeast said: 200 km to get to Feoh and Ur.

The Southeast said: 150 km to reach Rad and Ansur.

The Falcon team did not realize that their part of their world was drawn into the other unknown world.

* * *

**Christopher Copper status.**

**Reputation of the United States Army: 5%.**

**Trusts of other squads.**

**Echo: 60**

**Alpha: 60**

**Beta: 60**

**Falcon: 70**

**Delta: ???**

**Charlie: 75.**

**Reputation in Eostia: 0%.**

* * *

After improsion of the Light.

In Dubai.

Copper opens her eyes and sees the ceiling intact. "What the hell?" He asks moaning the pain in his head and looks around where the seven people are presently lying on the ground. "What happened here?" He asks looking around the place and looks to the right side where his team Charlie . Sergeant Gaven is lying on the ground and slept like a log and his partner Eric Watson slept sitting down. "Sergeant..."

"Hnm ..." Gaven opens his eyes "Copper what happened ... it was a terrorist gas attack ..."

"I don't think ... if it were gas ... we would be dead and apart from that it is impossible for a terrorist to enter the Dubai tower ..." Copper said looking at the part of the large window that sees where the sun is not. Now there is only the Moon.

"What hours is it?" He said before checking his watch "19:47 ... why the moon appeared at that time ... it should appear at 21 o'clock ..."

"Hmm ... I think Chronic systems fail .." He said and tried to wake Eric up. "Hey wake up ..."

"Mom I was not the one who broke the vase!" He shouts waking up. "Ah ... you're your Copper .." He said relieved.

"What did you dream of?" Said Copper.

"I dreamed that my mother was chasing me and had the flip flop to hit me and was yelling at me that I was the one who broke the vase ..." Eric said laughing.

"Really, mothers are terrible educating their children ..."

The others wake up in different parts of Konrad's flat. The three 33 officers, Lt.-Colonel Reeds, Lt. Macpherson and First Officer Philips. General Johnson also awakens "Why did we lose consciousness?"

"It must be from the strange light, it was some kind of PEM bomb ... or something else ..." Macpherson deduces. General Johnson grabs the radio.

"All units are in order with the signals ..."

Silence * No one answers the calls. Johnson looks at the Charlie squad.

"Team Charlie. going to investigate the communications rooms on the twentieth floor. Wake up Anya and her comrades. We don't know if they lost consciousness too .."

Team Charlie head to the elevator and go down to the 20th floor. Find the spacious room that was previously Buhj Khalifa's dining room. It is a radio operators room. Find the 15 people asleep in the each places. Even Gaven noticed that a familiar woman. She has a military uniform with desert cloth and has huge breasts and her hair color is brown and she has on her glasses with big circular edges. "Hey wake up Anya" Said Sgt.Gaven. Anya wakes up and looks at Gaven.

"Weh ... Ki * to-sama?"

Gaven gets a little pissed off hearing the name of a Japanese anime series from Sword A * On * li *. He raises both his hands and presses it on both sides of an Otaku's head.

"Wake up once ..." He said scolding her.

"Itai Itai Itai !! (It hurts it hurts it hurts)" He said screaming in pain and screaming in Japanese.

"Speak in idiot English ..." Gaven said scolding her more.

"Oni-chan?" Anya said showing the puppy's eyes to Sergeant.

"Don't you put that eyes on me, Officer Anya!" Shouts Gaven who angers him more. "React once you wake up all your operators!"

"Yes sir!" Shouts Anya who put on her composure and looks back to meet her companions who are out of action. She coughs to clear her throat, raising her hand that is an air horn.

All operators wake up panting at the loud noise of the horn. The Charlies covered their ears knowing that Anya was going to use the method to wake up their group. Since the General hired Anya who is the head of the reconnaissance operators. His skills are radio frequencies and technologies.

"Well you're already awake ..." Anya said winking. Gaven rolls his eyes. Copper laughs a little.

"Dubai report ..." Anya said looking at the cameras on the streets of Dubai. "Sector A, are you all asleep?"

"Sector B there are many people asleep too..." said the Operator who is in the other seat.

"Sector F too ..."

"What hell happened since we saw that light and we all lost consciousness, suddenly the moon came out ..." Erik said looking at the screens.

"Hmmm ... hey there is a person who is awake in sector H ..." Anya said that she noticed in sector H where is in the tall building of the radio that announcer Robert belonged to. Copper sharpens his eyes by focusing on the Sector screen. There is a person who is running on the street passing the barricade. "Is he screaming?" Anya said and keyed her keyboard.

[Dubai is doomed! Dubai is doomed!]

"Ah great is the damn crazy of Sector H ..." Gaven said recognizing the voice of the old Arab.

"I think we're going to wake up everything in Dubai ..." Anya said pulling out something on the desk and taking out a disc and putting it on the computer's record label. "Hehehehe ... I always wanted to drive people crazy with my music ..."

"If you are going to put something very strong. I recommend that you do not break the eardrums at all ..." Gaven said frowning.

"We don't want to pay medical bills for the ears ..." Copper said.

"Quiet it will be a slight loud sound ..." Anya said smiling and playing a strong song.

Strong music was well known to Americans. The ones inside the tall Dubai building. They covered their ears.

"Turn it off!" Shouts Copper who had covered his ears covering with hands.

"I don't hear you!" Anya yells laughing.

"Now!" Shouts Gaven.

Anya turns off the loud music. "Heheheh what fun waking you up to the entire city of Dubai ..."

Copper hears the angry moans and screams coming from outside the building. He assumed that the refugees are now somewhat angry.

[Why did they have to play such strong songs?]

It was Johnson's voice. Gaven grabs the radio. "Sorry sir. Is that Anya wanted to wake up all the soldiers and refugees because they were asleep anywhere on the streets ..."

[It doesn't matter ... hey Anya contact me at the Sarja Airport ...] Order Anya. The Operator changes the radio channels.

"Now I communicate ... Sarja Airport ... Sarja Airport what is your status ..." Anya sends him a message.

[BZZZZZZZT]

"repeat Sarja Airport. Lieutenant Turner answer me please ..." Anya said little worried.

[BZZZZZZZT]

"Something is wrong ..." Copper said with little concern that there was a silence.

[I think something strange happened. You don't think the deltas did anything ...] It was Reeds' voice.

[I don t believe. Team Echo and Alpha have him handcuffed to the Deltas, neither of them are going to escape.] General Johnson said.

"It would not be better if we went to investigate the Airport and verify the states ..." Copper said speaking to the radio.

"That we can go to Sarja using the Humvee across the freeways ..." Gaven said.

[Well. Team Charlie, going to Sarja Airport to check the status of the Airport and also the Deltas Package ...] Johnson said in a serious tone. [Anya calls Falcon to back up team Charlie ... in an hour go to Sarja ...]

"Copper and Erik prepare the Humvee and ammunition ... I'll be with Anya, we'll see you in an hour ..." Gaven said ordering Copper and Erik.

"Let's go over there .." Erik said. Copper and Erik get on the elevator and go downstairs. Where is the main hall where it leads to the entrance.

They leave the building and there are 10 soldiers guarding the front door. When Erik and Copper go through the line he finds a camp for Soldiers. They were going to the Room where they keep the Humvees Vehicles. "Well I will look for the Humvee, you prepare the ammunition ..." Erik separates. Copper goes to the other room that is in the other building where the weapons room is.

Copper ordered the necessary ammunition for rifles and short pistols. Some fragmentary grenades. The owner of the Hall gives him the ammunition, Copper thanks and grabs the two bags of ammunition and returns again to the building where Erik is who looked for his Humvee and takes him to the entrance of the Burj Kalifha.

Erik and Copper wait for their sergeant. Copper sits in the Driver's seat and pulls out a chewing gum to kill time.

* * *

Two hour later.

The Humve drives through Copper and passes through the streets of Dubai, which is in ruins, but the headlight lights still had energies thanks to the engine's generators. Some Dubai engineers were able to cooperate with the army to restore the power source.

[BZZZZT-Control Charlie, We have alerted the Falcon team and also notified that the sandstorm is coming ...]

It was Sergeant Gaven's radio and he pulls out the radio "Thanks for letting Anya know. We'll find a shelter ..."

[Good luck ... short and out]

The Humbee stops in the middle of the highway and gets off to find shelter. Copper found an opening in the abandoned building. "Hey I found a shelter!" Copper shouts.

Team Charlie enters the building and finds an abandoned room that belonged to an office worker.

"Okay we'll be here ..." Gaven said sitting down. Erik grabs a wheelchair and sits down while holding his machine gun in his hands. Copper stands against the wall and looks outside the building where the sandstorm appears.

"How long does it take for the storm to end?" Copper asks his sergeant.

"About six hours ..." Gaven said pulling out a Cuban cigar. "According to the report of a 33rd reconnaissance soldier. He said the storm lasts six or eight hours for two days ..." He explains to Copper.

"Maybe we are going to sleep again since we have worked in Dubai and control the situation ..." Erik said yawning.

"What do you think of the Deltas?" Gaven asks seriously.

"Well. Since we got to Dubai we have seen the highest number of deaths. The Delta team killed the soldiers without reason. It amazes me that the three men faced a battalion of the Damned of '33. I heard that they are barbaric and very Ordered with the Zulu squads ... "He explain about the Damned of 33." But Martin Walker is as if he was dressed in sheepskin. For me personally I prefer to execute him and period ... "Eric said in dry. Gaven looks at Copper.

"What about you Copper?" Asks Copper that he turns his eyes to give his sergeant a neutral look.

"For me. They did a bad act. Burning living people with white phosphorous and also destroying water sources ... that is not humanity. It is inhuman. Since I personally wanted to kill him but the order is the order. And we have to respect ... "Copper said calmly.

"I see ... good rest, tomorrow we will arrive at the Airport ..." Gaven said that the cigarette was just extinguished.

* * *

**_The next morning._**

**_8:06._**

Charlie's Humve enters the main part that would be at the end of the highway where the city Sarja enters.

"Well the airport should be on the other route when we turned ..." Copper said looking at the sign with the name of the Airport. The trip lasted 20 minutes and they reached the part where the abandoned planes were. Gaven takes out the radio and turns it on.

"Sarja Airport ... Lieutenant Turner answer ..." Gaven said in a serious tone.

[BZZZZZZT]

"No one answers me ..." Gaven said and looked at Copper. "Prepare the weapons ..." He said before they got out of the vehicle.

Copper is equipped with P960 with semiautomatic and had its Glock 17 pistol that is stored in the holster. "Ready..."

"Come on ..." Gaven steps forward and Copper follows him back as Erik is last and he was aiming in the back. The three Charlies walked cautiously looking for an ally, civilian or unknown enemy. They arrive at the door where the entrance to the luggage store was indicated. "Come in first ..." Gaven whispered. Copper opens the door slowly and walks in, pointing around, only to find cylindrical baggage conveyors.

"Clear ..." Copper said gesturing to Gaven and Erik. All three Charlie checks around the warehouse and even finds the door. It was Erik's turn and he opens it and points ahead where the employee hallways where there were some doors are located. Each one divided to verify each room. They even found the security room where 10 screens were off. Gaven tries to turn on the computers but could not turn on.

"It seems we need to resume the generator ..." Gaven said looking at the computers. Copper grabs the airport map.

"The generator should be outside near the maintenance rooms. we have to cross to the spacious room where the passenger waiting room is." He said reading the map.

"Well ... Erik checks the admissions rooms and passenger pavilions ... and you Copper resumes the generator. We need to see the recordings of the last 24 hours ..." Gaven said and took out the radio. "I will stay until you restore power ..."

Copper and Erik look for the exit of hallways for employees. At last he goes out and finds himself in a large room where he is in ruins and there were some briefcases lying around. "I will check the administration rooms .."

"Okay ..." Copper goes ahead and looks somewhere that says employee maintenance room. "Where is ..." He said before looking at the sign that said maintenance room. "Bingo ..." the door approaches and tries to open but the door was jammed. Copper growls annoyed and begins to push to break the bolt. "What am I doing ?, that abandoned airport ..." he speak when realize that it is an abandoned airport and there is not a single living being. Take out the Glock 17 and place the gun point on the bolt.

BANG

BLING

The bolt flies. Copper kicks the door and enters the maintenance room. He picks up his P960 again and begins to check the interior of the maintenance room.

[Did you find the generator?]

"Not yet ..." He responds and finds the other door when he opens it, he finds a small room with several cables. "Sir, I found the fuse box .." He said before opening the box and starts to operate them.

The light is restored. Copper puts on a tailored smile and decided to go back to the sergeant but he noticed something in the room where there is a trace of blood coming from the other room. Copper swallows the saliva and begins to follow the trail of blood. Every step I took felt fresh.

[The light was restored ... go back to the security room ...] It was the voice of Sergeant.

[Alright sir ...] was Erik's voice. Copper ignored the voices on the radio. When you open the door you find something that covers your nose when you smell something rotten and see someone you know.

"Sergeant Gaven ..." He said covering his nose.

[What happens?]

"I found Lieutenant Turner ..." Copper said, still looking into the room where Turner was.

[You found it where it is ...]

"I don't think he're coming ..." Copper said keeping his gaze. "He is dead..."

[I know. Go back to the security room. There is something you must see ...]

Turner's body was pale and had a hole in the front forehead. Copper knew someone had shot him directly in the head.

Copper returns to the security room. Gaven plays the video of the aircraft section.

We see a hercules plane that recently landed. A group of 5 US soldiers approach the Hercules plane.

"Increase the Zoom ..." Gaven said increasing the Zoom of the camera where they clearly see where the two strange men get out of the Hercules plane. The five men stop them. The man in the black suit makes a friendly gesture to the five men and until he snaps his fingers where the tall man is dressed in an official Nazi uniform and has a gas mask. But its height is abnormal of 2.30 meters. The Nazi raises his hand, grabbing the first soldier by the neck. The four respond hostilely to the two men. The man in the black suit shoots one in the head with the pistol. The third man wanted to shoot in the abdomen but the Nazi responds by striking with his closed hand towards the top of the head. The fourth man wanted to hit him but the Nazi responds by grabbing the neck with the other free hand. The fifth man was scared until the man in the black suit raised the gun killing with a single shot.

"That was yesterday at 7:17 pm ..." Copper said looking at the recording date.

"Also the interior parts of the airport there were soldiers taking care of the refugees ..." Gaven said looking at the other screen.

There were refugees in the passenger sector and until a group of soldiers in black suits shot at the Marines. The Charlies watch the videos where the strange men killed the Marines. They lasted 30 minutes of the raid, until the two men captured Turner, who takes him to the abandoned office of the airport president and forces him to kneel.

"What do they say?" Asks Erik. Copper could read Turner's lips.

"He says that, * who are you? * ..." said Copper, the man in the black suit begins to speak moving his lips "The other speaks * ¿Where is Martin Walker?* ..." Gaven and Erik are surprised. Copper kept talking, reading the lips of Turner and the strangers. "Turner refuses to cooperate but the guy threat to kill his men along with the refugees also asks Team Charlie ... what the fuck is going on?" Copper looks at Gaven.

"He asks about Martin, who are they?" Asks Gaven. Copper sharpens his eyes and recognizes the strange man's familiar face. It's Negan. The Black Viper Member.

"Shit, they are the Black Vipers ..." Copper said in a serious tone.

"They are infamous mercenaries and most wanted of all ..." Gaven said looking at the screen. On the screen was Negan pulling out the gun and aiming at Turner's forehead. "What do they say?" Gaven insists that Copper speak lip-reading.

"He says he gives him one last chance .." Copper said looking at Negan threatening and giving one last chance. "He keeps denying ..." Copper said. Negan shoots Turner, killing him with a single shot to the head. "Just as it ended in maintenance ..."

"But he died in the office. You said to look for him in the maintenance room. I mean ..." Gaven said looking at Copper.

"It was a trap ..." Copper said and looks at the screen where the airport entrance is and five Humvee appear parking at the entrance and 30 men armed with different weapons come out.

"We're getting out of here ..." Gaven said grabbing his radio "We have to warn Dubai about the state of the airport ..." Gaven was going to warn the HQ "Dubai HQ we have an urgent report ..."

[BZZZZZZZT-I'm afraid no one will speak ...] The Charlies look at the screens where there is a young man with a black diver and he had long hair and a skull mask. [You are the Charlies ... as the report we seek says ... The Deltas escorts taking you to the United States ... but I'm afraid the airport president interrupted the trip. So sorry guys, two of you will have to die and one will live that it would be Sergeant Gaven..Get them guys ...]

The three Charlies look at the cameras where the flight area is where three more Humve appear. "Shit!" Shouts Gaven.

"We have to go ..." Erik said taking out the safety of his machine gun.

"Come on Come on Come on!" Shouts Gaven. The Charlies run to the same one where they entered the first time. Until they heard the Humvee noises coming outside. Gaven pulls out the smoke grenade. "When I start running, you guys run through the smoke and come to the Humve and go find me ..." He said as he started to cover himself. "1 ... 2 ... 3 !!"

SLAM!!

Gaven slam the door and sneak out "This way!" Shouts Gaven, who fired his rifle at the Vipers mercenaries who paid attention to the Sergeant.

RATATATATTATAATATA

"Get him!" Shouts one of the Mercenaries.

"Don't shoot. Don't kill Sergeant Gaven!" Shouts one of the mercenaries. The mercenaries

Copper and Gaven run past the wall of smoke causing the Vipers to lose sight of the fire and cover for the abandoned vehicle. "Erik, I need containment fire!" Shouts Copper who recently released the safety on his P690.

"Go!" Erik yells and stands up firing at the Vipers who started firing. Copper runs to the Humvee when he was going to open the door. a mercenary was going to stop but he responds by opening the door of the Humvee to hit him in the face and lowers his P690 aiming at the Mercenary's leg.

RATAT

"Arghh!" Copper hits him again using the door of the Humvee.

PLAM

"Hell!" Copper shouts as he enters the Humvee and closes the door and starts the engine. Turn the wheel to the right to find Erik and his sergeant Gaven.

Erik was cornered that he was covering himself because there were five Vipers firing. Copper adjusts his seat belt and steps on the acceleration pedal. He decided to hover over the top five Vipers. "Take this!" He yells, crushing the five Vipers. "Erik come in!" He yells opening the door on the left side. Erik runs to the left side and raises the Humbee "Let's go for Gaven!"

Erik climbs the top where the Browing M2 is. [Guys where the hell is it ?!] It was Gaven's voice.

"Let's go over there!" Copper shouts as he steps on the accelerator and looks at the right side where the driveway enters a Humvee "Enemy Humvee on the right side!" Copper shouts. Eric turns the machine gun to the right side.

TATATATATATATA

The bullets pierces the windshield killing a driver.

[I'm in the airplane hangar!] Gaven yells.

"Let's go over there!" Shouts Copper who turns to the other side and starts driving. But he finds the five Humvee approaching the Hangar. "Gaven, you better stay away from the window!" He shouts over the radio, realizing from a distance where Gaven was inside the Hangar.

[Why?!]

"I'll make a exit!" He screams, pressing the accelerator more to give more speed.

"What are you planning to do ?!" Erik yells as Copper tries to crash into Hangar's house.

"Get in the car!" Copper yells for Erik to get off the machine gun.

"Don't tell me you're going to break through the wall!"

THUUUUMP

Copper's Humvee breaks through breaking Hangar's wall. The Hangar wall contained steel but during sand storms and also from the heat. They rusted and deteriorated little by little. "Come in!" Copper shouts, keeping him awake and avoiding so he wouldn't pass out from the blow.

Gaven enters the Humvee. Copper operates the gear lever. The Humvee moves back and turns back to go to the entrance. "Copper. they has blocked the entrance!" Shouts Gaven.

"I know a shortcut!" Cooper yells, turning to the right where the airport is. He planned to cross into the entire passenger area reaching the main pedestrian area.

CLACK

"You're insane!" Eric shouts.

"I'm saving your lives!" Copper yells as she keeps stepping on the kick starter.

Go through the walls of the administration offices. "Shit, they has too blocked the entrance!" Shouts Gaven seeing where the entrance is with Steel Jail.

"But they didn't close the window!" Copper shouts as she turns him steering wheel to the other direction that goes to the window.

"You better stop!" Shouts Gaven, little scared.

"Just trust me ..." Copper said laughing. The Humvee breaks through the window and flies, landing toward the ruined street. "Hahahahah, Hell yeah, suck this Fucking Vipers!" He yells laughing.

**_Gaven's Confidence: Increased to 70 to 80%._**

**_Erik's Confidence: Increased to 75 to 85%._**

**_[Team Charlie's Confidence: Increased to 75 to 80%]_**

Copper focuses again and tries to get back on the highway. "Well job. now to go to Dubai. Let's warn everything ..."

[I don't think they let all of you go]

"Oh shit ..." Erik said when he saw something where he came from to heaven. "You have to be fucking kinding me ..."

"Copper turns around!" Shouts Gaven. Copper looks in the rearview mirror and saw the Little Bird helicopter that just launched a missile.

"Shit!" Copper yells as I try to dodge the missile.

KABOOOM

"They are blocking the highway route!" Shouts Gaven. Copper growls annoyed and starts to pull off the highway and decided to drive in the sand outside the highway.

"We just have to get them fired!" Shouts Copper turning back away from the freeways. Erik looks back and suddenly the four black Humvee that recently jumped and landed in the arena appear.

"Let me flank you!" Erik yells as he climbs onto the heavy machine gun.

While Erik fired at the four enemy Humvee. Copper noticed something further ahead, it was seen a little far and it was a forest. "Enter the forest!" Shouts Gaven. When Copper stepped on the accelerator he felt a strong tremor.

TROOOOOOMP

"What is this earthquake !?" Erik yells and looks where the two Humvee from behind the blue were attacked by the strange tentacles that came out of the arena and begins to destroy them. "Oh, my God..."

"What happened" Gaven said and looks back looking through the window and saw the scene of destruction where the tentacles that began to destroy the two Humvee.

"We're already in the forest!" Copper shouts as he enters the forest and turns to the southeast route. But they did not notice the two posters that were standing on two different paths.

Northeast: 200Km to reach Feoh and Ur.

Southeast: 150Km to reach Rad and Ansur.

A Black Vipers Humvee goes northeast. Going back to the Charlie's. Erik looks back where there were no enemies.

"I think we lost them ..." Erik said.

"Park ..." Gaven said giving Copper an order. Copper parks on the forest path.

"Shit. What a chase ..." Copper said with a sigh.

"Give me your radios .." Gaven said insisting Erik and Copper give him portable radio.

Gaven grabs the radio from Copper and Erik. Gaven ends it by throwing it into the forest.

"Hey what are you doing!" Erik yells.

"For the sake of everything ... That son of a bitch Hacker played us and was tracking our radio calls. And he blocked us. That way i broke the radios. At least we have some spare parts ..." Gaven said who pulled the spare radios and give it to Copper and Erik.

"Can we call in Dubai?" Erik asks.

"No ... if we call him. he could track us again and there we would lose the last radios of spare parts ..."

"Let's go back to Dubai?" Asks Copper.

"Yes. Turn around and avoid not going to Sarja ..." Gaven said. Copper starts the engine but it won't start.

"Ah, I have bad news ..." Erik said, looking at the bottom of the Humve, the gasoline leaking into it. "During the shootings we dared. The bullet pierced the gas tank and created the leak. During the persecutions, it consumed the excess gasoline. As a result, we lost all gasoline ..." Erik sighed sadly.

"Oh great what we do?" Asks Copper looking at the sky.

"La ~ La ~ La" The Three Charlies listen to a joyous hum. They look back at where they came from.

It was an old man driving a carriage with two horses. The three charlie were little surprised that there is an old man driving in a cargo wagon.

"Good morning gentlemen ... you are going to Rad?" Asks the old man.

"Rad?" Asks all three charlies at the same time with confused expressions. Gaven tried to understand.

"Sir we are in Saudi Arabia ..." Gaven said.

"Saudi Arabia?" Asks the Elder with a confused expression. "You are Eostia ..."

"What?" Gaven said opening his eyes wide.

"Wait a minute the dress ..." Copper said studying the old man's clothes "Straw hat, farmer's suit and two horse carriage ... don't tell me we traveled back in time ..." He whispered.

"I don't think so. I think the heat was delirious for us, a monster of sand ..." Erik said, pinching his nose.

"You escaped from the Sand Hunter!" The old man yells in surprise. The three Charlie look at each other.

"I think we're totally insane ..." Copper said with a little laugh and concern. Gaven was going to say but the radio emitted a frequency.

[BZZZZZZT-TeamBZZZZT-Alp-]

"Hello, hello. I'm Gaven!" Shouts Gaven, grabbing the radio. "Hi there..."

[BZZZZZZT]

"My calls aren't coming ..." Gaven said and moved the radio to the Northeast. "It's further to that direction"

"We need gasoline and also an establishment ..." Erik said. Copper came up with an idea.

"What if this old man takes us to Rad. And we get the gasolines and some patch to cover the Humve's gas tank," Copper said pointing to the old farmer.

"It's a good idea ... let me speak to him ..." Gaven said in a serious tone.

Gaven convinced the old man to take Rad. They had to offer protection in return for Rad. The Charlies had to hide the vehicle inside the forest. And there they went on a trip to Rad to look for gasoline and materials necessary to repair the Gasoline tank.

* * *

_Author's Note: Ufff 15 thousand words between past and the two stories of the two new characters._

_Well since we are in the reading intervention. The chronicles of time will make it clear to you so as not to be confused. For the names of the Ocs and Martin. I will put it like this: (Name of protagonist) and also the number of Act (ACT NUMBER)_

_[Night one]_

_19:45: (Martin) and the other Ocs arrived in another world because the strange Light dragged everyone into the other unknown world._

_20:25: General Johnson gives a mission to Team Charlie (Copper) (ACT SEVEN)._

_21:30: Martin, Lugo, Adams and Bill rescued Olga. (ACT ONE)_

_22:00: Alpha Team (Ray and William) meet the Deltas (Martin) (ACT TWO)_

_23:00: Joel retrieved his motorcycle and his belongings and rescued the three Dubai refugees. (ACT SEVEN)_

_03:00: Deltas(Martin) and Alphas(Ray)burned the bodies of the elves. (ACT THREE)_

_03:10: Team Echo (Wesley) asks the knight about a kingdom._

_03:15: Team Beta (Frederic) finds a sleeping place that would be the stable. (ACT THREE)_

_03:20: Team S.A.S(Kane) finds a resting place on the nearby mountain in some town (ACT THREE)_

_[Day one]_

_8:00: The Charlies (Copper) arrived at Sarja Airport (ACT SEVEN)_

_9:15: The Charlies (Copper) fled the Black Vipers ambush and find an old man who was after Rad. (ACT SEVEN)_

_9:30: The Falcons (Joel) and the two refugees fled the strange sand creature. (ACT SEVEN) and went to the Northeast._

_11:13: Frederic offers protection to Alex the farmer to take to a nearby village. (ACT FOUR)_

_12:17: The Echos (Wesley) Arrive at Feoh and meet Alice and Beasley (ACT FIVE)_

_1:18 PM: Frederic and Bruce protected Alex from the Goblins and an orc (ACT FOUR)_

_2:12 PM: Wesley breaks Beasley's nose with a kick. (ACT FIVE)_

_14:30: Frederic helped an elf named Anna. Humiliates Morgan from the black dogs. (ACT FOUR)_

_15:15: Wesley joined the cladestine fights in Feoh to earn money. (ACT FIVE)_

_15:45: Martin takes Olga and Chloe to see the dwarf blacksmith so he can make the bullets. The Alphas (Ray and William) went to the nearby mountain to install the radio to amplify signals (ACT FOUR)_

_4:45 pm: Wesley went for 14 straight wins. Until Beasley put an orc to fight him. In the end he finish that Wesley won the good amount of gold coins (ACT SIX)_

_17:15: Martin was able to get a good connection and until he received a strange call (ACT FIVE)_

_6:35 pm: Frederic wakes up and meets Anna. He tries to call the other units. (ACT SIX)_

_[Night two]_

_21:12: The Alphas (Ray and William) found the black dogs carrying powder to blow up the walls. (ACT SIX)_

_10:34 pm: William destroyed the last three chariots of powder. But the last one escaped, Will suffered a waterfall (ACT SIX)_

_[Day two]_

_08: William rescues Alicia and Prim from the Goblins. Will ends up losing consciousness due to blood loss (ACT SIX)_

_11:21: Martin and Ray were able to get information that tomorrow (Third Day) at 12 noon there will be a Revolution by the black dogs. Martin teaches Chloe how to use the Browing M2. (ACT SIX)_

_12:15 pm: The Birth of Exiles. (ACT SIX)_

_Well it's all the chronic order. Well continue to enjoy reading._

* * *

William Kahler's estate.

Trust from other teams.

Reputation of the United States Army: 10%.

Echo: 45%

Charlie: 50%.

Beta: 55%

Alpha: 80%

Delta: 1%.

Reputation in Eostia: 0%

advantage: Wiliam has medical and forensic experience.

Disadvantage: none.

* * *

Willam is in the dark place. "Where am I?" William looks around the place and hears a child's laugh. Look back where a child is kneeling, laughing. "One second?" William recognized the 10-year-old boy. It was his 10-year-old boy self. "Hey, are you laughing?" William asks about the laugh.

"It's just that I did something for the sake of my mother and everything ..." The Kid Will said.

"Like what?"

"Look ..." said the boy William pointing to his dead father shot by a shotgun "i Shoot my father ..." He said showing the double-barreled shotgun.

William covers his mouth and begins to walk away. "It wasn't my fault ... he asked for it ..." Willian said in an angry voice. "He was a bad father and a bad example for everyone ... he never loved me for being weak ..." Will said looking at his father's body. "I really hate you ... I hate you so much ..." William said with hatred. "Let me wake up ... let me wake up ..." Will growls trying to wake up.

**"Hey ... you feel happy ... for killing me ..."** said William's father getting up. **"If it makes you feel awkward why you don't kill me back ..."** William's hands appear like a double-barreled shotgun. **"Come on shoot me again ... do it ..."**

"I won't ..." William said with a frown.

**"Come on! Do it..."**

"No..."

**"Do it damn it!"** The father grabs the barrel of the shotgun and places it on his forehead. "**"Just pull the fucking trigger, you damn coward!**"

"I won't. You're dead ..." Willian said believing it to be a dream.

**"Hehehe. You are weak. Like your mother .."**

William puts on an angry expression and his finger presses the trigger.

BUMP !!!

* * *

11:46.

"Ah!" Cries William, panting sweatily. "Ufff ... it was a dream ..." said Will, sighing in relief and looking around the place that is a sleeping room. Study the environment of the place. It looks elegant and has clean and highly polished furniture. "Am I in a five-star room?" Will said and realized his abdomen was pierced by the tree branch. He looks for a mirror to check the condition and looks for the mirror that was near the closet and looks at his clothing that was dressed. He was no longer dressed in a military uniform.

He was dressed in light blue. When he lifts up his shirt revealing his abdomen and sees that the branch wound was missing. It was disappeared. "Wow ... hehe ... it was all a dream ... I don't remember how a hotel arrived ..." He said laughing and realized something was missing "My things?" Look on the other side of the closet. "It should be my backpack and my clothes ... "

William walks to the closet and opens it where he sees that there are different strange clothes and when he grabs a garment. "Noble clothes?" William said to himself, studying the clothes. "Wait a minute ?, noble clothes. If this is not a dream ... then ..." said Will who runs to the window and opens the curtain. "No ... this is not a dream ..." he said that with a sad tone. Seeing that it is the medieval kingdom. There were medieval buildings, between the medieval streets. William looks at the castle walls as there were knights walking on the walls. "At least I'm not in the kingdom of Olga ... I haven't seen a nice day in a long time ..." William said to himself looking at the clear sky and there was a blue color.

CLICK.

William looks back at the sound of the door opening. "Ah you're awake ..." Said a teenage woman. She is a pale skinned girl with blond hair with long blond hair and blue eyes. She wears the white headband, in addition to her blue bikini-like armor, a pair of brown gloves, white gloves, and brown stockings, in addition to her blue-white miniskirt and blue shoulder pads. wear a less revealing miniskirt. She is dressed in something that almost shows her skin. William blushes a little.

"Did. who you are?" Asks William.

"I'm Alicia Acturus ..." Alicia said calmly. "And how is your wound?"

"One moment you are the one from hours ago that I killed the goblins ..." Remembering in the morning where he was wounded and killed the goblins with his shotgun.

"Yes, the same. And I come to thank for helping us ..." Alicia said reverently. William starts to laugh a little.

"you're welcome... by the way ... ¿which kingdom am I in?" Asks William in a friendly tone.

"You're in Feoh ..."

"Eh ..." said William opening his eyes upon hearing the name of the kingdom that would be the main objective of black dogs to attack and conquer. "Did you say I'm in Feoh?"

"Yes..."

"Ah ..." William gasps.** "I'm in feoh. I suppose I have to tell the princess or king about the attack on the black dogs but I have no idea when they will attack this Kingdom****..."** he said thinking.

"Ah ... you forgot to tell me your name ..." Alicia said crossing her arms.

"I am William Kahler. You can tell me by last name or by name. All my friends tell me Wíll ..." His full name is presented.

"Nice to meet you ..." Alicia said smiling.

"Ah a question; my things, where are they?" Asks William.

"Ah ... your clothes were all dirty and there was a lot of your blood ... so the maid is washing your clothes ..." Alicia replied.

"Ah I see. and my backpack .."

"Ah, it's stored in my room but, the backpack spoke in a strange voice ..." Alicia said in a serious tone.

**'That would be my radio ...' **He said mentally. "Ah, it is my voice device to communicate with my comrades ..." Will said.

"Voice device?" Alicia said confused upon hearing the first time.

"Could you return my things please .." said William.

"Well. But aside from a while I will return you to the dining room. My father wants to talk to you, the maids will take you to the bathroom to bathe you ..." Alicia said looking back where the two maids enter the room. "See you in an hour ..."

"Ah Alicia wait ..." He was going to stop Alicia but the maids stops him.

"Sir, our duty is to take him to the bathroom, you must be presentable to our king ..." said the two servants at the same time dragging Will towards the bathroom.

"Wait I have to speak- wait king?" Said William when he heard the king's name. "The King of Feoh?"

"Yes..."

**'Am I in a Feoh castle? The one I spoke to is the princess ... well, the universe brought me. But already already. First focus on searching the radio and reporting on my condition ... '**He said mentally as he was dragged by the two servants taking him to the bathroom. **'Hmm ... maybe I should talk about the hit. No no ... that will take me as crazy or as suspects. Hear that black dogs are well known in Eostia. They are war heroes ... '**While Will was thinking about the dilemma. The two maids began unbuttoning the sleepover without Will noticing their surroundings. **'Hmm ... I don't know what to decide to speak ... but since Alicia will give me my things back, I suppose I have to ... wait a minute"**he said, realizing that the two maid took off his long shirt. **'why the Maids is taking off my shirt ..?. '**

"Okay let's go for the pants ..." said a servant who was going to lower the pants.

"WAIT A MOMENT!" Shouts William blushing and holding his pants.

"What's up sir?" Asks the other maid.

"Outside the bathroom. I undress myself ... I don't want the two maid to undress me ..." Will said embarrassed.

"Are you not satisfied with our services .." said the other maid.

"Ah Yeah. I'm satisfied. Let me go into the bathroom by myself ..." Will said, putting on a nervous smile and enters the bathroom.

SLAM

"How strange," said the two maids at the same time.

William gasped nervously as he was pressed against the door. "What a strange world ... because the maids undress an unknown man ... wait a moment that the guests do ... shit there are many questions that exploit my head ..." He said to himself, closing his eyes. "Well ... I guess I have to bathe and relax for a while ..."

* * *

45 minutes later.

Will was already dressed in his clean military uniform that smelled of lavender. But what was missing was his tactical vest which he asked the maids about his vest. The maids respond him that her princess Alicia has along with his thingz. And now he's following the two maids leading him to the dining room where Alice and the King of Feoh should be.

"That is the dining room, Sir William ..." The maid said opening the door.

Will is blinded by replanting sunlight, when he rubs his eyes and looks where he sees the spacious dining room and there are three people at the table who are sitting on different sides. Alicia is sitting on the right side where she is in front of a hairy young woman who is dressed in a white dress. She had puffy sleeves, white gloves, a miniskirt that left an opening revealing white panties with pink accessories. She had high heels and stockings that reached down to her thigh. She had a crown on his head and some red ribbons around his head. Her eyes are dark blue like Alicia's.

Will recognized that pink haired girl the moment the goblins were there.

"Welcome Mister Kahler ..." said the Man who had the golden crown and had a red suit. His eyes are light blue and he had a golden beard. "I am Eos Acturus, the king of Feoh. I see that you have met my two daughters. Alice and Prim ..."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Kahler .." Said the hairy girl with a shy tone. "I'm Prim and a-thank you for saving us ..."

"Only Will tell me ..." Will said giving a small smile and look Alicia "You could return my backpack and my vest ..."

"Let's have breakfast first ..." The king said, applauding causing five chefs to come bringing the dishes and divide by going to different sides of the tables.

"Your majesty. I am not hungry, I need my thi-

STOMACH GROWL *

The noise caught the attention of the two princesses and the King. William blushes with embarrassment. "It seems your stomach betrays you ..." The King said laughing.

"Well I consider this breakfast ..." said William sitting in the corner of the table. When the chef opens the lid of the plate.

William stared at breakfast and his mind was screaming** 'It's breakfast ... it's like where he serves in the restaurant ...' **he said cutting a piece of egg. **'It's been a day since I eat ...'** said William eating a piece. "It's delicious ..." He said out loud.

"We have our best chefs ... forget to thank you for saving my two daughters. Alicia told me little about you that you appeared wounded this morning and defeated the goblins with your magic ... where you came from ..." He said King Eos in a gentle tone.

"Ah it came from the mission ..." said William taking a sip of tea.

"What Mission.?"

"Acknowledgment and I ended up falling into the waterfall ..." said William laughing a little but inside he had a terrible experience chasing the black dogs trying to avoid not even a chariot loaded with powder escaping. "It is the reason that I wound up ..."

"In which waterfall did you come ..."

"I came like walking for 8Km ..."

"8Km?!" Alicia yells in surprise "You were walking for 8Km being hurt ..."

"Well ... I treated my own wound and kept the bleeding from coming out. Although since I heard your screams, I made the last effort running to where you were ..." said William.

"Hey, are you a magician who used the destruction attacks flying to pieces?" Asks Alicia remembering where Will used the remington shotgun that massacred the Goblins by blowing up the end parts of the body. "You used your cane ..." said Alice, who lowers her head and takes out the Remigton shotgun, showing William. "It's a strange stick ..." said Alice looking at the * stick *

"Ah ... miss. It is not a Staff ... it is the Shotgun ..." William said looking at Alicia. "It is better that you lower the shotgun, you could accidentally hurt someone ..." he said seeing the curiosity of Alice looking in the hole of the barrel.

"Ah ... I better give you back that ..." Alicia said, returning her shotgun and backpack.

**'Come with dad ...'** Will said mentally. **'Without my vest and my weapons I feel naked and harmless ...' **He said crying inside. Since he had experience in warfare when he was with Ray and Miller they were the only soldiers who spent the bullets during the online defense of Iraq. They had to steal the weapons from the insurgents at night. So they decided to keep on guard and not lose any weapons and especially bullets.

[BZZZZZ-Will? you hear me?]

"Ah!" Shouts William, who turned off the radio quickly. Alicia, Prim and El Rey looked at Will who made a reaction. They had confused expressions. "Ah let me go to the bathroom ..." Will said as he get up and take the backpack. "Give me five minutes, I say ten minutes ..."

Will opens the door and returns to the bathroom where he had bathed the previous hour and enters the bathroom and closes it inside so that no one enters. "Hi there?"

[Will ?, is that you?]

"Martin...?"

[Oh thank god you're alive ...]

"I'm glad, hey what happened to Ray and Miller ..."

[They came in handy but brought in a survivor. He is a mercenary black dog ...]

"What happened?..."

[He gave the information about a spy ...] Martin said. [The Spy is one of Feoh's nobles who works for royalty ... but he didn't know the identity ...]

"That's a dead end. But I remember the last time I let a float escape ... possibly the spy came looking for him to hide the gunpowder ..."

[what you say?]

"Friend ... I am in the kingdom of Feoh. The castle of the king of Feoh himself" said William smiling.

[Wow ... you really are in the castle ... that would give a good advantage in saying that there is a spy ... but there is a problem ...]

"Yes ... you are thinking the same as me ... if I say that, you know very well that for the Eostians black dogs are fucking war heroes ..." William said reluctantly. "They'll take me for a liar and that kicked me out of the realm ... shit .."

[Hmmm ... hey?]

"Than?"

[Do you have good nose?]

"Hmm yeah ... why are you asking me about whether my nose smells good ..."

[If that spy prepared the bombs for the walls. Possibly he prepared it and his shoes are impregnated with powder ...]

"Hmm ... I think it makes sense ..." William said looking at the window looking at the wall. "Did you look for other information?"

[At noon the attack begins ...]

"I see ... 24 hours to go ..." Will said looking at his watch. "What's the plan?"

[How many bullets do you have?]

"Shit ..." Will growls and opens his backpack checking some ammunition inside his backpack "Three MP5 magazines and three M9 magazines and 19 rounds of shotguns ... I spent it yesterday during the powder raid .. . "

[Do you have flares?]

"Hmm ..." He said checking the bottom of his backpack. "Yes I do ... but a bullet ... but for what?"

[You will be the one to give us the signal ...]

"What?"

[Since since you told me that you are in the castle. i Plan well where you go to the highest tower of the castle. When those black dogs act, you will launch the flare to the sky to start the attack ...] Martin explained [You said that you are short on ammunition ... you will have to look for the Echos to give you the ammunition that you need for tomorrow ..]

"What about the spy?" Will asks about the spy.

[Or else look for him to shoot him in the head ...]

"Ha ... you have no other options ..."

[I don't know but what I said before about your nose could identify the spy ...]

"Hey I'm not a sniffer dog ..." said Will sarcastically.

[Well try it. At 1700 Ray will talk about the plan ...]

"Okay ... I have to go ..."

[Good luck...]

Will walks thinking **'Identify the spy that this impregnated with smell ... I have had many experiences. i will smell rotten blood and fresh blood. But I smelled some gunpowder on the one I was shooting ... maybe I could identify it ... '**

William arrives by opening the dining room door. "Hi, I'm back..."

"Hey, why did you take so long?" Alicia asks.

"i only had necessary things to do ..." Will said smiling. The King rises.

"Good Sir Kahler..since you have saved my two daughters. You can ask me for any to reward you ..."

"Hmm ... wow that sounds tempting ..." Will said surprised.

"You can ask for a job or anything you can think of ..." Alicia said in a serious tone.

"Hmm ... let me think ..."

CLICK

Will looks back as he hears the door open and finds a middle-aged man in noble clothing. "Good morning Eos-sama ..." The man said in a friendly tone.

"Ah hi Beasley ..." said the King saluting.

William smelled something familiar that was coming at Beasley. "I'm here to have breakfast with you .." said Beasley smiling.

"Well Beasley, were you late for breakfast ... what have you been doing?" Alicia asks crossing her arms.

"Paperwork..and other things as always ..." said Beasley put his handkerchief in his mouth and looks at William "Who is this young man ... not one of the friends of a certain Wesley who broke my nose? "Beasley said in a contemptuous tone.

"Ah. This is William Kahler ... remember you helped me carry it this morning ..." Alicia said smiling.

"Ah nice to meet you ..." Beasley said in a friendly tone.

William kept his gaze serious because inside the smell something he accused. **The smell of gunpowder.**

**'With the spy being the minister, no ... well. it's in front of my eyes. It's a good opportunity to get my gun out and blow his head off ... '**

* * *

Imagination.

William no doubt pulls out the M9 and takes aim at Beasley and pulls the trigger.

BLAM

SPLAT

Beasley falls on his back after being shot.

* * *

Actually.

**'No ... no..no..maybe ...' **William looks at the kitchen knife.

* * *

Imagination.

William lunges at Beasley and cuts his throat cutting the artery releasing a lot of blood.

* * *

Actually.

**'No ... that's what he does in the murderer movies ... or maybe ...'** William looks at the shotgun near his backpack.

* * *

Imagination.

William grabs the shotgun and hits it with the butt to the chin causing Beasley to fall on his back. William lowers the barrel by stuffing Beasley's mouth.

BUMP !!!

* * *

Actually.

**'No ... no ... or maybe more better ...'**

* * *

Imagination.

William punches him in the face and grabs his shirt by the neck and drags him to the large window. William throws Beasley out the window.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Beasley yells, falling to the ground.

SPLAT.

* * *

Actually.

**'I wonder why I imagined such things ...'** said William realizing that he imagined murky thoughts.

"Will?" Asks Alice. William wakes up from his trance upon hearing the voice.

"Ah ... what's up?" Said William

"You left me hanging ..." said Beasley smiling. William frowns.

**'First think ... if I accuse Beasley. Obviously they will not believe me and it will also increase suspicions against me ... but I accuse him, Beasley will blow up the wall allowing the black dogs to enter ... '**He said mentally.

NA: WARNING. VOTE THE TWO DECISIONS.

**A) Accusing Beasley.**

**B) Do nothing.**

Will opens his mouth. (Find out in the next chapter)

* * *

**In Sarja.**

**Hours: 13: 17.**

We see a person who is sitting watching the 10 screens that are recording the streets of Dubai and also of Sarja.

TIC.

TIC.

TIC.

"Hmm ... hmm ..." The person said and eats the fries. "Hmm ... nothing interesting in Dubai ..." said the person with a bored tone. The person is a teenager who has a black tracksuit and with a skull mask. "Ah? ... well ... there is something interesting ..." He said looking where the screen recorded sector E where the Dubai Mall is.

The teenager watches where a group of 45 soldiers who would be the Danmed 33rd assault a shipment of weapons to the Marines of General Johnson. The 33 gives weapons to the refugees. The young man whistles and grabs the cell phone. "Negan ... call your boss and also our client ... it seems we have new allies ..." The young said looking at the screen where a soldier stands on the cargo screaming.

[Why?]

"Because our client is not the only one who has hatred with Martin Walker ... it is that he won every mortal enemy that would be the refugees and the 33 of Dubai ..." Said the young man reading the lips of the revolutionary soldier who was shouting at.

**_'Let's take Dubai and execute Martin Walker!'_**

* * *

Good. Get to 20 thousand words. Leave the comments if you liked the long cap. Thanks for reading the seventh Act.

I'll take a long break with Spec Ops and RvB X Kuroinu. This time I will focus the Tf2 Fanfics and also in two days I will publish the first Chapter of Mass Effect X RvB. .

Vote for Will's election. Results will show in two weeks. So good night.


	10. 08: The Pre-War in Feoh (Trailer)

In Russia.

1998.

CLICK

CLICK

CLICK

We see where the snow falls on the white van where it is in front of a large abandoned building.

We see four men in black suits and have a gas mask. The first man is a young man of 19 years and has a black and almost wrinkled suit and was armed with an assault rifle.

"Remember all the gold in your bag ..." The man said in a calm voice. He is wearing a light blue suit and puts on the mask. He is armed with the machine gun. "Let's go..."

The four men walk toward the building and one kicks up to open the door.

"What the hell?!"

BLAM

"go Go!"

[Hurry up guys. The Vipers will be here any minute]

The four men are separated in different places. The young man climbs the ladder and knocks on the door where he finds a room where there are three naked women who were chained. The young man was a little surprised. "Myte I found the women. What do you want me to do?" He asks on the radio.

[Delete them. We don't want witnesses ...]

The young man hesitated and looked into the eyes of the women showing the request. "пожалуйста, освободите нас."

The man did not understand the Russian language but what he did understand is that he is begging for their release. "Ahhhhh!" The young man raises the rifle.

RATATATATTAATATA

The young man was panting heavily. [Did you remove them?]

"If I removed them ..." The young man replied and look where the chains were broken. The three women get up and put on a cheerful expression.

[Work returns ...]

"Okay ..." The man turns off the radio and looks at the three women. "You guys go find ... the road is five hundred meters from there ..." The man explains to the three Russian women.

"Yes. Understood ... thanks for freeing us ..." Said a blonde woman who spoke in English and hugged him where the young man was just stupefied.

"You're welcome..."

After the three women ran away. The young man resumes the operation. The man goes to another room and finds an office where there is an old computer.

"I found the computer ..." The young man said and placed the USB at the entrance.

[Okay ... just go into the folder ...]

The young man moves the mouse going to the folder. "Wow, there are many names of Vipers ..."

[Put copy to USB and then delete the original ...]

"Hey boy I found the vault!" A cheerful voice screams. The young man looks at the cameras where the two men dance cheerfully in front of a large safe.

"Enough dancing. Bomb put that box to work!" The man shouts in a mature voice.

The young man resumes on the computer until I hear a footstep where he looked back and felt a rope pull back.

"I've got you damn thief!" Shouts a man in a black suit with brown hair and takes off his mask. "I already saw your face. I know who you are!" He shouts revealing the face that is dark and has rasta hair. "Ah you're a damn brat!"

BLAM

The man was shot in the head. The brunette screams scared.

"Raymundo put on the mask!" Shouts the man in the mask.

"Yes ... Mol ..." He said putting on the gas mask.

[The copy is already complete ...]

"Good ..." Raymundo said, taking out the USB. "Now delete the file ..."

"Needless..."

RATATATTATATATATA

El Mol destroys the computer with his UZI towards the computer "well the original is already destroyed ... we have the copy ..." He said speaking into the earphone.

[Three minutes ... they will come in three minutes ...]

"Shit ..." Mol growls and looks at Raymundo. "Bring the cargo truck ..."

Raymundo runs down the stairs. "Where's the cargo truck !?" he yells into the microphone.

[Through the warehouse. The informant left the keys to the truck ...]

Raymundo enters the large warehouse and finds the cargo truck. "Okay time to get going!" He yells getting into the truck.

The truck pulls up in front "The truck is ready!"

"Bomb goes!"

KABOOOM

The loud bang exploded inside the building. "Hahahaah we have it. Our Gold!" Bomb shouts laughing.

"Raymundo prepares the transport!" The man shouts. Raymundo runs to the truck and enters the driver's seat and drives parked in which the two men carry the gold bars that came from the vault. Raymundo opens the hatch of the cargo. He looks in the rearview mirror where there is movement in the cargo. Ray gets up and walks into the shipment and realizes there is one the same blonde woman.

"What are you doing here ?!" Raymundo yells

"Here he comes!" Shouts his ally when he realizes that there are two black van that recently left 6 men with Ak-47 weapons.

"Don't let us interrupt the blow!" El Mol yells raising his weapon and shoots the Vipers

RATATATTAATA

RATATATATTATA

Raymundo looks at the blonde woman and sighs defeated and looks where there is a wooden box. "Get inside" Raymundo gestures to the blonde so that she enters the box "I warn you when we get to a safe place ..." He said before to close the box.

_

Joel looks where there is a nearby town "There is a similar town and that there are people ... "

"Let's just avoid not finding the Vipers ..." said the Sergeant looking around.

_

"Everyone agrees on the plan to eliminate the Offensive Army ..." Walker said speaking to the allies.

"Will let us know there is a traitor ..." Ray said speaking on the radio.

_

"Where's the damn traitor at?" Said Wesley who was looking in the crowd. "Does Riley have it in sight? '

"It's at twelve ... near the wall ..." Riley said pointing to where Beasley is entering the wooden door that is the wall of the wall.

_

"We're all cursed ..." Walker said speaking to Olga who is with Chloe "You shouldn't judge the humans for the things they did ... the only slags were the black dogs ..."

"Have you ever saved them?"

"I don't know ..." said Martin looking at the ground. "But if anyone intervenes our way ... I will kill whoever intervenes ..."

_

"Everyone get off the walls!" Wesley yells, raising the machine gun into the sky to scare off Feoh's civilians.

RATATTATATA

_

"Drop that already!" Riley yells, pointing the M9 at Beasley who had the torch on and was ready to set off the explosion.

"For the new empire ..." Beasley said, releasing the torch.

"You son of a bitch!"

Kabooom !

_

William watches from afar using the binocular when the kingdom wall was destroyed. "It's time for Plan B ..." He said before raising the flare to alert the deltas and alpha.

Team Falcon arrives at the village where the villagers are all dead. "What happened here?" Said the Arab girl milling around.

"Territory attack?" Said the Soldier looking at the bodies.

"But where are the women?" Joel said that something was wrong.

When the wall collapsed leaving a large opening

"Everyone attack!" Shouts the mercenaries pounce towards the kingdom.

"SHOOT!" Shouts a voice.

RATATATATATATTATATA

"DON'T LET ANY SINGLE MAN STAND IN THIS KINGDOM!" Shouts Echo's Sergeant, ordering Wesley to use the fixed heavy machine gun on Humvee.

_

The SAS Team notices the rumbling noises. "Did you hear that?" Said the Russian.

"They look like footsteps ..." Kane said.

_

Walker's eyes snap open "Chloe!" He yells in alarm looking around where he wasn't in Eostia, he was in Dubai but he was looking at something different.

"What the hell is this?" Walker said looking at Dubai.

"What a beautiful city ..." said a voice. Walker looks over to where there is a white elf.

"Who are you?" Walker said looking at the white elf.

"You can see me ... it is impossible for a human to see me ..." The blonde said.

"I don't get it. If you're real ... get me off my mind ..."

"Your friends need you ... you need to go back to battle ..." The blonde said and approached Walker. "Eostia is in danger ... only a hero can save ..."

"I am not a damn Hero ..."

"Walker ... guide the soldiers and you get forgiveness ..."

"How do you know my name? You are not real ..."

"You are in my vision of the future ..." said the blonde.

_

Celestine opens her eyes and looks at the ceiling "Who was this man?" He said where she dreamed of an unknown kingdom and a man who spoke. "Because the..."

_

See you in the full chapter.


End file.
